Senior Year
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: It's summer, schools out, and Scott's resigning as leader of the team. Why? Who will replace him and what will befall the X-Men in the next coming months? Please read and find out.
1. The Resignment

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, King Burger, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.1 The Resignment **

It was that time of year. High school was over and it was time for college, well atleast for Scott and Jean anyway. Scott had decided to continue as the leader of the X-Men and despite all that Jean and him have been through she wanted to leave for college to get her doctorates no less. This really had hurt him, even the Professor had tried to convince Scott to at least do a semester. And his little brother Alex kept saying, "Dude think of our parents, if they were alive what would they say," or "You've earned at least one year to enjoy yourself."

What was Scott going to do? He had to admit that being apart all those college years from Jean could change their relationship. For all he knew Jean could come back a short haired bimbo or worse with a new boyfriend. That was a scary thought. Or what if Jean got hurt while she was all alone and unprotected? How could he live with himself if something happened to her?

**[The Next Day] **

"Thank you all for coming," he said to Jean, Storm, Logan, and the Professor, "I called this meeting to announce that I am temporarily resigning as leader of the X-Men."

Jean was shocked. She had sensed no wavering in his commitment to the team, what could had changed his mind? Logan looked unphased as the Professor was perfectly fine with it as if he already knew Scott was going to change his mind.

"Also we have to talk about a suitable replacement for me."

"Scott you don't have to do this," Jean said sending a serious look Scott's way.

"I have to Jean. In a relationship you do what's best for the one you love even if you don't want to." He said grabbing her hand.

Logan tried to erase that scene from his mind, "Any one particular shades?"

"Are you suggesting one of us?" Storm motioned between herself and Logan.

"No, I think if Scott did a good job so can another student." _Professor_

"Very well who then?" _Storm _

"At first I thought Kitty," Scott said visibly seeing the horror in everyone's faces, "Well she's popular and well liked, but when I thought about it she was far too young."

"Thank goodness." Jean breathed.

"I thought about Kurt, but I figured he'd have everyone spending their training sessions at the local King Burger."

"You've seem to have given this a lot of thought." _Professor _

"I agree, what about Bobby, you know he'd practically die at a chance to be leader." _Jean _

"Bobby, no. He's to rash. That hot-headed ego of his will only endanger the team in the end. So that only leaves me with one choice."

"Who?"_ all _

* * *

Ever wandered what would happen if X-Men evolution continued? I do too so here's my take on the events following. Please read and review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving On

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality, etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.2 Moving On **

"Rogue."

"Rogue?" For a second Jean had the crazy idea that Scott had a thing for her, but realized that Scott surely wasn't that desperate, "why her?"

"Well there are a few reasons. 1) At one time she was the enemy so she'll know the mind of the opponent. 2) I believe in her command of the group. The leader should be someone you take seriously and I doubt anyone wants to see her in a bad mood. And 3) after all that she's been through she still manages to some way find her way back to us. In the face of danger she's been very loyal ad I'd willingly leave the lives of the team in her care.

Logan, Storm, and the Professor talked between their selves for a few minutes. Finally, they stopped and Logan had the biggest smile on his face.

"We agree with you Scott, but with one exception." Storm smiled.

"I get to tell her, after you leave."Logan stood up and giddily walked out of the room.

[16 August 2009]

Scott was putting the last of the boxes in Jean's van and were nearly about to go.

"Scott," Alex ran to him, "man I'm going to miss you bro."

"Same here little brother."

"Scott, Jean, before you go take this as a little thank you from me." The Professor said handing them a card which probably each contained a check for an obscene amount of money.

"The weather will be good the whole way there; take care." Storm said giving them both hugs.

"wait…," Kitty panted, "I made you all some cookies to take on the trip."

"What are they?" Scott asked as Jean elbowed him, "I meant what flavor are they?"

"Oatmeal-chocolate chip-raisin."

"Hey is that raisin moving?"Jean asked.

"Hey where are my _anobiidae-boridae_ bugs I was studying. I left them in a jar on the kitchen counter when I made myself a sandwich." Beast called.

"Opps." Kitty giggled, "I found them Hank."

With that Scott quickly climbed into his sports car and Jean nearly dived through the window to get into the passenger seat in her jeep.

"I got ya somet'n Scott," Rogue said before he managed to step on the gas. He opened it and saw a photo album of the gang.

"Thanks Rogue, come on Jean let's go before Kitty comes back."

"You said it!" Jean said already crossing through the front gate with Scott on her tail.

"It will be fine Professor." Storm said noticing the old man had started feeling a tad bit emotional.

"It feels like my children have gone…you're right Ororo, it will be alright, its best if we all just move on…" he said rolling himself to his bedroom. Logan knew the Professor would pull through; he just needed a moment alone. He wondered if that will be him sitting by the door crying next year when it's Rogue's turn. He cringed at the thought.

**[Later that Night] **

Later that night everyone was watching Kurt and Bobby play the last round of their Streetfighter tournament in the game room. Unfortunately, Kurt's Chun-Li lost to Bobby's Ken in the last five seconds.

"I win yeah!" Bobby jumped up and down on the couch.

"Vwat ever you cheated."

"What…no I didn't."

"Vyou have ten fingers, I have only six!"

"Yeah six thumbs!"

"Knock it out you two." Kitty laughed.

"So um guys," Aimara called, "Since Scott's gone who's going to be our new leader?"

It was silent at first, everyone sizing each other up to see who the best candidate was.

"It's me guys don't sweat it." Bobby volunteered still jumping up and down on the couch.

"Yeah right." Rogue said pushing Bobby to the floor.

"What if it's me." Kitty smiled imagining herself redoing the XMen look, Hello Kitty pink would certainly make cuter uniforms.

"What? Are you serious. The only way I'd vote you as leader is if you tried to stuff one of those death traps you call cookies down my throat." Tabatha laughed.

"Well the Professor certainly want pick a thief like you!" Kitty pointed out.

"And he's going to pick you to be team leader? Please, that's like saying we support pre-teen sluts."

"Excuse me!" Kitty shouted. This was obviously getting far too personal.

"Vwait, vwait you both are vwery lovely ladies, how could the Professor choose between vyou two?" Kurt said trying to calm the situation.

"We all know you like Tabatha blue boy." Kitty complained.

"But it's not my choice, it's the Professor's Kitty." Kurt said with some air of authority.

"You're just saying that to calm me down. We all obviously know that I'm at least a better choice than Tabatha so back up!"

"Oh no looks like the Kitty's brought her claws out." Tabatha cooed and sat down believing she was more mature than this.

"Hey she's making fun of me and you didn't say anything!" Kitty yelled pointing at Kurt.

"Don't point ya fangers at my little brother ya here or you'll have ta deal wit me." Rogue said to Kitty's face. Kitty instantly backed down and they decided to watch Tabatha and Aimara play Halo on their XBOX when Logan came in.

"Well kids, look like ya'll are bored about your minds. So how about a little training session."

Everyone grumbled and then Logan stopped Rogue and had her wait till everyone left to speak to her.

"Rogue I know this years going to be difficult for you. I hear that Kelly guy aint cutting mutants no slack and last year Jean at least had Scott so… if you need anything."

"Thanks Logan, but I'm fine really."

"Well this year aint gonna be no joke kid."

"I survived so far Logan, it can't get much worse than that."

"Well you'll be a senior, al the guys' chas'n after ya, and ya being leader and all, things might get a little hectic."

"I don't have no guys chas'n me wait … Logan did you say. Logan get back here!" she shouted as he took off and she finally caught up with him when they hit the danger room.

"X-Men and those in training meet your new leader."

* * *

Thanks for reviewing. I know that Rogue being leader might had been (very) predictable, but I believe she can do it! If you do to keep reading and reviewing….


	3. Chapter 3 Schooled

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality, etc. My story though.

* * *

Chpt.3 Schooled

They all looked at Rogue strangely. Kurt was obviously jubilant; Bobby on the other hand looked deeply hurt. Kitty looked confused, Tabatha wore a wicked smile and at least Aimara looked approving.

"Well now that's over," Logan said, "Are there any questions?"

"How come Rogue gets to be…"Bobby started.

"No questions, great. Storm hit it." Logan interrupted.

**[Morning] **

Rogue had the strange feeling that they were all watching her. Waiting for her to slip up and or trying to find out why the Professor picked her as leader. Even Kitty spoke to her less than normal considering her talkative nature. At least Kurt and Aimara were the same as always because she had lately had the feeling that if she even made the mistake of buttering her toast wrong a mutiny was going to take place.

"Rogue." Kitty said softly entering the room.

"Hey." Rogue closed the jar to the marmalade and put it and the butter back into the fridge.

"Can we talk you know girl to girl?" Kitty ask sitting down on the counter.

"Hmm…go on."

"Well we all aren't like sure about you being leader. I'm not saying that you're not skilled or anything, but some of us has been here, well longer than you."

"Well I aint ask for the job." Rogue sneered as Kitty began to smile, "An I sure as hell aint turn'n it down either."

Kitty's smile went away, "Rogue try to like see our point of view."

"Your 'points' don't matter to me. I haven't even led the team on one mission and ya already try'n to give me the boot."

"But, we don't want anything to like happen Rogue."

"You thank you can just make me quit just by list'nin to yall complaints? No, an I thought we were friends. Apparently, I was mistaken."

"We are friends Rogue."

"That's what I thought bout Risty and look how that turned out."

Kitty huffed and decided to give up, leaving Rogue to her thoughts. Outside the Kitchen the other X-Men were listening (minus Kurt, Aimara, and Tabatha).

"I told you she would like say no, she's so stubborn." _Kitty_

"Yeah, and we're all going to get killed because of it." Bobby complained folding his arms across his chest.

"Well what are we going to do now?" _Berserker _

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Bobby smiled.

**[First Day of School] **

Rogue hadn't even made it ten feet from the front door when Principle Kelly found her.

"Two down and another on the way!" he smiled at her.

"I could always fail this year an get stuck Kelly." She said with a backwards glance and headed toward her first class. _Great history_. Rogue had been in a bad mood since she became a leader and she still has yet to go on a single mission and they questioned everything and I meant EVERYTHING that she said. Just last night she had to justify why eating a peanut butter cookie was better than eating a chocolate chip one. It was annoying thus she occasionally snapped at people from time to time.

"Morning class," Ms. Hardaway said as she stood in front of the class, "I hope you are all excited for your senior year!" She then went to Rogue's desk, sat an envelope down, and mumbled something about sorry. Confused Rogue opened it noticing it was a letter from Principle Kelly that read:

_Dear Charles Xavier, _

_ It has come to my attention that Anamaria, commonly known as Rogue has been having trouble in her history classes. We cannot pass a student with below a C-, but I have noticed that she has scraped a C. However, being a mutant and being from a more superior blood line she should at least have an A-. So in effect, to help her reach this goal, starting today her workload will increase tenfold. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Principle Robert Kelly _

By the end of the day she ended up with six papers due next week on the Westward Expansion, five worksheets, six chapters to read, and study for a supposed pop quiz in three days not even counting work from the other subjects. She had taken the letter, stuffed it in her history book, and stomped the whole way home; refusing to take a ride from Kitty Pride.

Logan noticed Rogue looked a little angrier than usual, but she walked past him without even saying a word. And that same day she didn't come down for dinner either nor did she show up for breakfast in the morning.

By Friday she was tiered and barely payed attention in any of her classes. Her eyes were red from exhaustion and she refused to neither give into Kelly's little game nor complain to the Professor about it. During lunch she was typing yet another paper on the Louisiana Purchase when Kitty ran to her.

"Rogue come quick Bobby's causing a scene!" Bobby, determined to undermine Rogue by any means necessary was outside tripping the high school football team and covering grass with sheets of ice. She could barely believe her eyes when she saw him.

"Stop tat Bobby, you try'n to get us in trouble?"

"What are you going to do about it." He said continuing his disturbances.

"Stop will all get it when Kelly fids out." Kitty

"Kitty go, aint no need for all three of us to get in trouble."

"But, Rogue." Kitty

"Now!" She yelled at Kitty and she took off. Rogue lunged for Bobby and was about to touch him when Kelly came outside.

"What are you to doing? Bobby clean this up, and as for you young lady, three weeks of detention starting now!"

Rogue was pissed and quite frankly who could blame her, at least Kitty didn't get caught. So now she spent one hour every day after school in the principal's office doing homework as he complained about why mutants were such an affront to society.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it so far. It may seem that I'm picking on Bobby, but it's quite logical for him over the others to act this way when you think about it. Oh well, Happy Holidays


	4. Chapter 4 August

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chapter 4: August **

Logan was pleased with Rogue's new found energy in training sessions. She seemed almost unstoppable except for afterwards she was dead tiered and when she did come to dinner she'd often fall asleep. What was bothering her? He figured Rogue might need a little help and decided to call on an old friend.

Meanwhile, "Rogue assemble the team." It was her first chance to prove she was chosen for a reason.

"What's go'n on Professor?" she asked as he briefed them before they took off.

"Magneto is at an old mining station in South Dakota looking for something, I fear, which will no doubt enhance his power. Cerebro detected mutant activity at many mines in that area and now I think that they may be on to something. Your mission is to find out what they're after and stop them. I trust you've flown the Blackbird before."

"Yes sir."

"Well good luck."

"Kurt, fetch Aimara and then were outta here."

"Vyes mam."

Despite the fact that Rogue can fly the blackbird she decided to take the X-chopper since it was made of plastic and enter from a water route at Lake Pactola.

…..

The X-Men entered and Rogue insisted on using their watches to communicate with each other after having to tell them all collectively 10 times why it was necessary and why they had to be quiet and stealthy.

Rogue knew the Acolytes were few in numbers, but they made up for it in experience and sheer brute force which is probably why Magneto choose them. Anyway she split them up: Kitty with Kurt, Amanda with Bobby, and her by herself to search.

Rogue had found the main room. Colossus and Sabertooth were sifting through pounds of metallic rocks to find a particular one that was similar to the one Magneto held in his hand. Gambit was on patrol occasionally passing back and forth which meant Pyro was still running around somewhere.

"Guys…Pyros runin round here somewhere. Be careful." She warned through their watch communicators as she tried to figure out how to stop Magneto.

It was dark and Kitty and Kurt were defiantly more than a little spooked. Kitty noticed some light turning the corner and phased them through a wall. It was Pyro walking around.

"We found him Rogue." Kitty told the communicator and everyone was on high alert. Aimara rarely accompanied the main group and wanted to make a good impression, but wondered why she was put with Bobby. It was no secret that he was jealous of Rogue. Eventually, Aimara heard Pyro singing to himself and pulled Bobby and herself to the side.

"Shh he's coming." She said and powered down so that she wouldn't give off any light to alert him of their position. Unfortunately, Bobby was already covering the ground in a thin layer of ice.

Pyro tripped and felt the coolness of the ground beneath him, "Hehe looks like we got ourselves some X-Men after all." And he sent a fiery knight around till he found them held up in a corner. The raucous they caused had made Magneto sending Sabertooth and Gambit to help Pyro. Rogue told Kitty and Kurt to help Bobby and Aimara and she'd be on her way soon.

Then Colossus carrying a boulder on his back walked passed Rogue, saw her, feigned interest and quietly continued his work like the sweat shop laborer that he now was courtesy of Magneto.

So she decided now would be the best time to sneak around and dive at Magneto. He moved rocks from the ground to hit her missing the fact that she stole a small sample of what he was holding and put it snuggly imbetween her breast and went to help the team.

The next thing she knew Bobby was being thrown out of a window and fell hard. Rogue made her way to him and popped his dislocated shoulder back in place as she heard the sound of course paper being flipped between two fingers.

"Cher," he gently curtsied, "Ain't there more of yall somewhere?"

…………**.. **

They appeared surrounded, but then she saw Kurt teleport with Aimara and Kitty to their location.

"Aimara melt tis place." Rogue commanded, "Kurt get Bobby outta here."

Which left Kitty and herself to deal with all the Acoloytes. Sabertooth lunged first but Kitty phased and he hit Rogue causing her to look like him and temporarily MAKING Gambit loose focus. Pyro decided to attack next and they dodged out of the way. Kitty tried to avoid flying cards when Colossus picked Rogue up. Bad idea. As he was holding her he whispered, "If you help me free my family, I will help yours." Before 'accidentily' slipping his hands onto some of her skin and passing out. As Pyro continued to send his fiery concoctions Rogue held out her hands so that Kitty could jump off them and attack Pyro. It reminded them of the good old days of being a Bayville Syren.

Last,but not least gambit was left ,but Aimara dropped a hollowed box of metal atop him giving them time to flee before he busted out.

Kurt already had the helicopter running and they left.

Magneto knew he couldn't pull them down ,but he tried anyway. Then he realized their was still some unmolded metal he could use and threw them at them. Magma shot a few down earning an approving look from Rogue and Kitty phased the helicopter including its passengers.

Overall, it was a very successful mission and seeing the look of disappointment on Magneto's face was worth it.

…………………………**. **

Logan had at the very lease paced the length of the estate 50 times before they returned wondering how Rogue did. Sure he was confident in her, but what if she got hurt? What if that Cajun kidnapped her again? His worrying stopped when he saw them landing the chopper and he ran to see how things went. Meanwhile …

"How did the mission go?" the Professor asked with eyes portraying his curiosity.

"Ok, but I thank Bobby done broke his arm," She said helping him out as he moaned from the pain of every arm movement. "But, I did get a sample of what Magneto been lookn fer."

"Good, I'll have Beast analyze it and patch your arm up Bobby."

"Looks like your all alive." Logan said perched at the door.

"Are you kidding….oww….my ar… this wouldn't happen if Scott was in charge!"

"I guess he has a point." Logan admitted, but surely didn't look like he was going to give Rogue hell for it either.

**[2:00 AM] **

Rogue was glad that she finally finished her homework and decided to celebrate with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. Going to the kitchen she saw Kitty grabbing a glass of milk.

"Rogue can I talk to you?"

"Well I got sometin to say first." Rogue felt bad about what she told Kitty. Sure she had a lot on her shoulders, but that was no reason to take it out on her.

"No look," She said watching Rogue pull out some ice cream, "I…I was like being stupid. If your leader then like I'm ok with it. It's just …you know it's hard….not having Scott around…after all we've been through." She hurried her apology hoping Rogue would accept it.

"It's ok Kitty. I was jus being mean. I thought if anyone would be on my side it would be you. I shouldn had said tat. We're family now anyway an I understand that. An I wish Scott was still here too."

Kitty giggled, "Oh you miss him already Rogue I like totally thought you were over him by now."

"Me too," Rogue laughed lightening the moment, "An tat was a nice kick."

"I learn from the best…friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

In know it's been a while sorry. ( And yes I know mines have sulfuric gas that's extremely flammable and hard to breathe in) Anyway Kitty and Rogue are friends again , Bobby's still mad, but heh there still nine months of school left……

_**Please read and Review**_


	5. Chapter 5 MetalX

**A plan …. Sort of**

"Interesting," Beast said holding up the metal sample in a Petri dish, "We originally thought that it would empower our dear friend Magneto. However, I have found that the metal cannot be magnetized."

The Professor's eyebrows raised in surprise. He did not know that there was a metal that could not be magnetized, sure carry a weak charge and or pull, but non magnetizable was strange.

"Magneto must have recognized this as a weakness. He must be trying to stop the MRD from finding out about it. Thus the reason why he's had his team so vigorously searching for it."

"So what do we do now Chuck?" Logan asked turning his chair in his direction.

"For now I believe we should wait and see how desperate he is to get his hands on it and then handle the matter from there. Storm, Rogue, what is your take on the matter?"

Storm also turned in his direction before answering, "Charles I understand your reasoning but if we agree to help Magneto collect these rocks then he will surely double-cross us once given the chance. However, if we don't help then it will give the humans another advantage that they do not need."

"I agree wit Storm ,but I thank we should play along anyway. If we gotta help em then tat gives us time ta figure out wats going on in tat crazy brain of his." Rogue stated.

"What are you saying Rogue."

"Colossus told me tat Magneto's got his family an I thank we should help em. It be easy fer me ta get te information from Magneto, then I help Colossus out, an once he knows his family is safe we can use em ta keep an eye on Magneto fer us. He won't be able ta make a move wit out us knowing."

"I don't know Rogue that sounds awfully deceiving." Logan started.

"I know Logan but te world we live in aint always fair. It makes te mos since ta make use of ya advantages. The way I see it Mags is gonna be extra careful next time. But he probably thanks we still don't know wat he's after. If we show up enough he may jus tell us himself ya know how dramatic he likes ta be."

"So let me get this straight Rogue. You think that we bide our time until Magneto needs us then while he's planning on keeping all these heaps of metal to himself we are busy freeing Colossus family so that Colossus will help us."

"Yep."

"How are we like gonna pull that off?" Kitty asked slightly confused. Rogue would have to make physical contact with Magneto to gain the information she seaked and Kitty did not like seeing her best friend put in danger willingly.

"Easy he's just gotta get used ta me being round is all."

"Well seeing that your always hanging around the Acolyte base (cough cough) how is that supposed to work?"

"Let me worry bout tat Logan. I jus need yall ta trust me. Fer now we aint gotta worry bout notin anytime soon anyway so I suggest we go to our DR session."

**Later on **

Rogue sat under her favorite oak on the right side of the mansion. She sounded so confident earlier, but did she really have a plan? No, of course not! Well she had an outline: help Pete, trick Magneto, turn Pete into Spy , yada yada… how was she going to do it?

She stared blankly at her Bram Stocker book. Its pages weren't as relaxing as they used to be before she was leader. How did Scott make it look so easy?

Sighing again she decided not to leave that spot until she thought of what to do. No matter what she thought that Magneto should make the first move so that it would look less suspicious. Beast had already narrowed down a list of mines that were most likely to carry the unknown metal (Metal-X) so all they had to do is show up like they did a few times while the Acolytes were already there then show up one time before they arrive.

Magneto being the man that he is would probably beat up all the X-Men then turn towards Charles for help with that 'we were best friends' crap. They'd help Magneto and company get what they want. Rogue mulled it over. Magneto would not think them smart enough to come up with a counter plan. All she needed to do was find a way in that Magneto would get used to her presence.

Then one word came to mind; Gambit. It was no secret that he cared about her although Rogue refused to admit she felt the same way. But he used her for a good reason now it was her time to return the favor.

Rogue sat the book down as the plan came to mind. She'd start letting Gambit and her relationship become more known. She knew where he was at. She could always feel his eyes on her. Hopefully this would upset Magneto enough for him to react somewhat violently. From there Rogue would have two choices. Stay the hell away or go after him.

Grimacing she knew that the plan would work best if she kept seeing him. This way Magneto would think that she was around only for Gambit and during this time she thought it best to clue Colossus into her little plan.

"Yeah that'll work." She sighed before taking a nap under her tree.

…..

Well that was confusing. In case you were wondering I did not die nor did a tree fall on me and impair my hands so I couldn't type anymore. Truth is I've been bouncing around between my Inuyasha fanfic (don't read them they suck), my Nancy Drew, and other X-Men stories. Sorry for the long wait I hate those two!


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing the Field**

**. **

**(Rogue's point of view)**

Today I told Kitty that I would be walking home. I left threw the front gate knowing he was watching me from the tree across the street. I knew he would follow. After five minutes I felt his eyes on me. With wondering eyes I scanned for a place to stop that didn't look like I knew he was following and wanted to meet up with him.

Since it was a hot day I stopped in the gas station for a slushy. The moment I picked up that plastic cup he revealed himself.

"Thirsty?"

"Wat do ya want now Gambit? Ya aint gonna kidnap me again are you?"

"Maybe," he laughed, "Are ya gonna share that?"

"Not on your life." I turned my attention back on my slushy carefully mixing cherry, blueberry, and a hint of Lemon-Lime together in the cup.

I put the straw in then he took it from my hands, "Then I'll just have ta take some."

"You are great at taking things." I said tartly snatching my slushy back from him. He followed me to the register where I paid before he could even think about reaching into his trench coat for a wallet and walked out the door.

"Rogue wait."

I ignored him until I was tired of hearing him call my name, "What?"

"Don't ya think tat there's something between us."

"Air? Yer ego?" I offered.

"No, but I thank we both felt a little something for each other back in Louisiana."

"Oh that was just me tackling you to avoid that security camera."

"Rogue there's no need ta be evasive."

"So what are you getting at then?"

"Aren't we an item now?"

"I wouldn't know if we were one." I tried to leave when he pulled me into his arms.

"I should show you then," he smirked, "And please remove your foot from between my legs."

"Then let me go."

Thankfully he freed me and I bolted. That was enough conversation for one day and I knew he would come back.

…

From that day on he had tried his best to never leave me alone. Always jumping out of the shadows or crawling into my room uninvited just as I wanted.

I had already discussed this with the team. Everything was as it should be except for when Gambit snuck into my room he was to be left to me to deal with. A month had passed by now and surprisingly Magneto had yet to dig for more Metal X and even he was aware of my relationship with Gambit.

So now I think it's time for things to heat up a little bit. I decided to ambush him this time. I set off the alarms outside the warehouse. As they ran outside I climbed in threw the sunroof making a v-line for the bottom floor and hid behind a rail cart.

Ten minutes later they came back in. I knew Sabertooth would scent me soon so I waited until the boys walked past. First was Colossus, second was Pyro, then Magneto and finally Gambit who I silently followed behind.

He turned to sensing my presence but I hid behind a pillar he passes and when he finally got to his bedroom I tackled him. He threw me off about to attack when he saw me. His eyes grew big in surprise.

"I thought I'd pay a visit. Sandwich?" I asked pulling one out of my back pack.

"What are ya doin here?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"Why aint ya just knock on te door."

"I could say te same of you."

Then there was a knock at the door. Gambit answered. How he understood Sabertooth's growls was beyond me but I was able to make out that he wouldn't snitch if Gambit did something in return.

"So can I stay?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"As long as Magneto doesn't find out."

"We wouldn't want that." I smiled thinking the exact opposite. Since I was able to sneak in once I'll do it again and again until it becomes apparent to all of them that Gambit isn't telling them something. I do hate using him like this ,but hey I do enjoy spending time with him …


	7. Chapter 7 Caught Up

**Caught Up **

.

"We gotta hit on Magneto. I say we move out, but stay out of sight. Storm I thank we need ya help." Rogue said as she buckled up her pilot seat in the Blackbird.

"Of course." Storm said taking the other pilot seat.

As Rogue flipped a few upper buttons, turned on the thrusters, and checked for fuel she spoke again, "Remember we are supposed ta stay out of sight. Ya know not like last time Bobby an Amara."

"That was Bobby's fault!" Amara defended herself.

"Just don't let it happen again."

"Vere are we headed sis?" Kurt asked.

"Mobridge, South Dakota. I gotta tracker in place."

"Yeah she tagged her boyfriend." Kitty chimed in.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Like whatever you say."

The rest of the ride was quiet. They landed alongside the Missouri River a few feet from Tosco Bridge and four miles from Tosco Mining Company.

"We're on foot from here. Stay out of sight. Oh and take these." She said handing everyone a piece of gum, "This'll keep Sabertooth from sniffing us out. Beast has been working on this for a while and says it's ready to test."

"Oh it is awful," Kurt complained, "Just like Kitty's cooking."

"Hey!"

"Shh now let's go."

…

Inside Magneto was raging on about the importance of harvesting the rock whilst Colossus was busy carrying the required rocks to a pile in the middle of the room with Sabertooth's help. Pyro was on the highest level watching out with Gambit on the bottom level.

Twirling his staff around his finger he couldn't help but think about Rogue. It's not like he didn't think of her before ,but now she consumed his every thoughts. He couldn't even walk without her crossing his mind. All he could think about was seeing her tonight. He loved that she snuck in to see him like he did her.

"Daydreaming mate?"

"How long have ya been there?" He turned towards Pyro. How did he not know he was there?

"Long enough. You've been off your rocker mate and it's beginning to show."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you got that X-Men girly coming over."

"So."

"Mags won't like it when he finds out."

"He won't find out."

"Yeah keep telling yerself that mate." Pyro said walking back to his post. It's not that Gambit cared if Pete knew one way or the other, but he didn't wont Magneto to do something to her. It was only a matter of time before he knew if Pyro already did.

…

"Are yall in position?" she asked through their watch com links.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good."

"Alright Bobby you're up first."

Bobby snuck in and waited for Pyro to walk by a few times. When he was certain that Pyro did not notice his presence he quietly snuck out and froze him in place. While he was frozen Bobby unplugged his propane tanks then snuck out the way he came.

"Alright Storm let em know that we're here."

"Gladly I shall call upon the Arctic Winds!" she said blowing a strong gust through the mining station quickly alerting those inside.

"Get them!" Magneto ordered.

"I want them outside ya hear." Rogue ordered. And so far everything had gone as planned. All the Acolytes including Pyro who, thanks to Gambit, was relieved from his icy prison, were now outside ready to face the Xmen.

Sabertooth charged first. Kurt ran on all fours and charged at him. Amara took on Pyro making sure to not let her fire become his advantage. Kitty for a change went after Gambit. Disappointed he took the challenge. Bobby aided her whilst Rogue took on Pete and Storm took on Magneto.

As Storm summoned lightning bolts Magneto manipulated pieces off the bridge to hurl at her. Kitty was trying to take Gambit on combat wise but kept falling flat on her rear and to add insult to injury he kept picking her back up and dusting her off like a gentleman with a smug face.

Amara had incidentally started a fire on the building missing a shot giving Pyro some juice to use against both her and Bobby.

Rogue and Pete on the other hand were wrestling. He didn't even bother going into his metal for against her. He had managed to hold her arms behind her back and slam her to the ground, but she countered by kicking him upwards, causing him to fall on his back and loose grip.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gambit making his way to her. She could not let that happen.

"Bobby ice te river!"

After he did that she took her fight to the ice. Pete found it difficult to gain his balance on the ice which made him easy to knock over. When she finally got on top and had his hands pinned behind his back uncomfortably she blew the hair out of her face and whispered, "Pete I'm gonna get yer family for ya ok? But in return for my help I'll need yours."

"I'll do anything." He grunted back.

"You'll have ta spy on Magneto and report to me of course after I successfully get ya family back."

"Is that why you come by home so much? Do you not care for Gambit?"

"Oh I care for him alright, but this is only fair. He used me and now I'm using him."

He considered for a moment before pinning her to the ground, "Fine then I accept your offer."

"Good." Rogue said before Kurt teleported Pete off of her.

By the time she had gotten back to the land Pyro, Sabertooth, and Colossus had been dealt with. Gambit and Magneto were still occupied.

"Why are you here Magneto?" Storm asked between weather phenomenas.

"I could ask the same of you dear?"

Dodging a thick wire, "We are here because you are. It's curious that you keep appearing at mines. Do you want something perhaps?" she asked raising those elegant eyebrows of hers.

"We are leaving!" Magneto huffed as he made his circular balls and floated off.

…

"We cannot have them know about the metal!" Magneto fumed to them the moment they came home.

"They found us easily." Pyro noted giving a pointed look at Gambit.

"Of course Charles suspects something. No doubt he used Cerebro to trace me when I teleported us there." He paced angrily.

"Now what?" Gambit asked impatiently.

"Now? Well now I need you to go and see if they know of my metal and its properties."

"Yes sir." Gambit said taking off.

**.**

_Meanwhile in mansion _

"_Gambit's heading tis way." Rogue told Logan, Beast, and the Professor. _

"_Is this a social visit chuck?" Logan asked. _

_The Professor placed his hands on his head and concentrated, "No he is coming to see about the metal." _

"_I'll hide the evidence." Beast said. _

"_I'll go back to watching tv." Logan said. _

"_An I'll go do my homework." Rogue said. _

_**.**_

He got in as easy as usual. He knew the kids were probably doing their homework and he would have to hurry if Logan was at home. Gambit found the computer and began searching.

"See something you like?" Logan asked from the doorway.

"I don't know, is Rogue behind you?" Gambit asked turning the computer off before facing Logan.

Luckily he made it out with just a few scratches and a swollen jaw.

"Well!" Magneto asked impatiently.

"They know notin."

"Good. You are all dismissed."

Magneto watched as all left except for Pyro.

"Is there something you wish to add?"

"It's about Gambit."

"What about him?"

"You've surely noticed his behavior." Pyro inclined.

"Besides his boorish behavior he has seemed rather aloft lately and I detect he wants to leave my presence more than usual."

"He's been seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Look I am only telling you this because I think the girly is using him. If you want to know who wait around till ten or so and stick to the shadows."

…

It was ten thirty and he was ar from patient. He was about to leave when he saw the door open without the alarms being sounded. The only way that would be possible was if whoever it was had the code. Looking harder he saw the girl come in and run to Gambit's room which was conveniently left open.

Rogue! Rogue the XMen Rogue was who he was sneaking in! Although not completely surprising he knew that Gambit knew better than this. Yet, he could take their union as a blessing. If those two are in love maybe he can convince her to join the team.

**. **

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**September **

.

For twenty minutes Rogue had to endure a speech by the F.O.H, Friends of Humanity, leaders who spoke of human domination and their prejudices against mutant kind. Naturally they were only speaking to the senior class. Their leader, Graydon Creed, wanted to recruit a few of the students offering scholarships if they joined.

Principle Kelly made sure that she had a front row seat so that every time Creed spoke of mutants he could point to her. He asked her everything from, 'Why she deserved to live' to 'how dare she play God with her powers'.

She countered by challenging his faith. If he could worship a man for creating the universe in seven days and nights why was it so hard to like mutants? And she asked if God created man then what makes her any different from them? She asked if we are all created in his image then why do you hate mutants, because a hatred of mutants would be a hatred of man which would be a direct show of disrespect to the God they believed in. Naturally this earned her a detention after school.

"People like you are an abomination," Principle Kelly told her as he paced around her desk, "You don't deserve to live."

"An who te hell said tat you deserve ta live hmm?" she snapped a bit more crankier than usual thanks to her class meeting earlier in the day.

"Because I am human!" he shouted grabbing her desk.

"Humans die every day. Got a better reason?" she asked cockily.

He pulled back and whipped his brow and laughed, "You've always had such a mouth on you. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I am quitting next year."

"There really is a God." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's not the only good news. After that I plan to by governor, then senator, and someday eventually president and when I do I am going to come to that mansion of freaks you live at and have each and every one killed." He told her intently.

Reclining in her chair, "May I ask ya sometin?"

"Certaintly."

"Why do ya want ta kill mutants? I mean think of it this way we are all people and I was born human. And if that doesn't fit your liking let's just say a hurricane comes and kills a ton of unsuspecting people yes?"

"Go on."

"Now if I were human I could do nothing about it, but if I were a mutant I could. There ain't notin wrong with being normal, but having powers are an advantage."

"You will only use your powers to destroy mankind just like that Magneto guy on the news!"

"True some of us are bad, but what about humans then?"

"What about mutants huh? That Apocolopse-whatever thing tried to do something, and Magneto harms humans everyday."

"Alright now let's look at humans. Does te genocide ring a bell? World War I, World War II, Vietnam, oil spills, poisons, guns, swords, assassinations, atomic bombs, etc. I mean I'm running outta fingers ta count on."

"That may be true, but you mutants will do far worse."

"And so will humans since it's in their nature." She glared back meeting his cold stare.

"You're dismissed." He shot out before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Sighing she put her belongings back into her backpack, went to her locker, went outside, and rode her motorcycle home.

She pulled into the garage to see Logan.

"What was it for this time?" he asked talking about her increased amount of detentions.

"I don't wanna talk bout it." She irritably popped her kick stand out.

"That bad huh?"

She left him in a hurry stomping back up the gravel path to the mansion. Once inside she made a v-line for her bedroom where she would gather some clothes then take a long nice hot and steamy bath. Grabbing her pajamas she reached for her door when she heard a beeping noise.

She turned to her dresser where the GPS that told her boyfriends location was at and he was heading here fast.

"Dammit!" she huffed throwing the clothes on the floor.

A moment later the Professor contacted everyone mentally, "The Acolytes are heading this way. I want everyone dressed and in the front lawn now."

Upset she put on her outfit which took a minute do to the fact that she couldn't focus enough to tie up her left boot the first three times she tried. When that was done she did as instructed. She made it out in time to see Magneto and the four balls behind him.

"Good evening Charles." Magneto said landing slowly so that his cape would billow behind him.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Eric?" The Professor asked.

"I am in need of your assistance Charles."

"The last time you were in need of assisting you helped yourself to my students." The Professor reminded him with a touch of humor in his voice.

"Please Charles this is important." Magneto walked towards him stopping only when Logan got in the way.

The Professor pretended to consider for a moment while he was actually mentally communicating with Storm, Logan, and Rogue.

"_Should we help him?" Charles asked._

"_I am not certain." Storm_

"_Hell no!" Logan_

"_Yes. This is what I've been waiting for."_

"_Why?" Logan asked._

"_It's a promise I made to a friend."_

"_Very well." _

The Professor extended his hand to Magneto which he shook, "Rogue please find our guest a room for this evening."

"Yes sir."

"I trust Magneto that whatever you need help with can wait till tomorrow."

"Absolutely my old friend."

The Acolytes followed Rogue. She tried to keep her temper down; after all it wasn't their fault that she was pissed, as she walked them to their rooms.

In the boy's wing she lead them to some empty rooms.

"Pete," she pointed to the first empty room, "This one's yours."

Then she opened the second door, "Pyro this one's yours and if I catch you setting anything on fire yer gonna have ta answer ta me!"

"Oh I'm scared." He laughed.

Stepping up to his eye level, "You should be."

"Sometin te matter Roguey?" Gambit asked. He knew his girlfriend was always in a bad mood, but tonight was worse than usual.

Ignoring him, "Sabertooth that's your room an please leave Logan alone. Thanks."

Gambit was about to go to the empty room next to Sabertooth's when she yanked him back by the collar and lead him to the empty room furthest down, "And you sleep here."

"Why so far down?"

She didn't answer.

"Do ya want ta keep me to yerself?" he asked hopefully.

Still no answer.

"What's wrong Roguey? I know sometin's bother you."

"Yeah sometin is botherin me." She said suggestively looking him up and down before turning on her heel desperately in search of that hot bath.

.

The hot tub was relaxing. She even had time to hide her Gambit GPS so he wouldn't chance upon it and her plan was coming along perfectly, but she'd still have to stay vigilant. If she tried to sneak into his room while he was sleeping someone might notice. And she certainly couldn't do it during the day.

knockKnock

"Roguey it's me. I wanna talk."

"Wait till I get out then!" So much for her positive attitude.

"I've been waiting nearly two hours!"

"And that's my problem how?"

"What's with all the hostility?"

"Look I had a bad day at school and I DON'T want to talk about it."

** . **

Another hour she left thankful that he wasn't there. This wasn't the best way to make him love her, not that she had to try hard, but she was pissed. Her temperament had never been good to start with and today it was even worse.

Naturally on her way to her room she ran into Magneto. What the hell did that perv want now?

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"I do not know where your headed but it has come to my attention that Gambit is sulking in the garden." He said and left.

"Who gives a …" she thought going into her room and pulling her covers around. She tried to get that assembly out f her head. The way the FOH members shouted and her and told her that she deserved to die. Some suggested hooking her to their car's battery with jumper cables. Others said burn her. They told her she was nothing. She was worthless. That mutants at best were slaves. It was so hard to keep her composure.

Then her detention. She couldn't help but wonder if the Professor would be to mad if she put that man out of his misery. Naturally with all that on her mind she couldn't sleep.

Ten minutes later she found herself in the gardens. By the peonies she saw smoke dancing threw the air.

"Ya aint aloud ta smoke." she told Gambit who was sitting on the bench.

"And you should be in bed."

"Fair 'nogh," she sat next to him, "I'm sorry I was a little bitchy taday."

"What happened at school?"

Right before she told him she felt that they were being watched. She looked around catching a brief glimpse of Magneto. So he sent her out here on purpose. Too bad he doesn't know who's playing who.

"Anna, what happened?" he repeated and she told him watching him get angrier by the second.

"Have ya told your Professor?"

"I don't need know one takin care of me."

"We'll see about that."

…

The rest of the month Rogue kept finding drawings on her locker. Many of them of her dying. But no one confronted her. No one said anything to her face and for that she was thankful. Back at the mansion they had been helping Magneto collect his rocks under the pretense that they're useful in making stronger armor or what not for his team.

Rogue and Gambit were growing seemingly closer with and without Magneto's assistance. However, Rogue did notice Pyro was keeping a very watchful eye on her. She'd have to do something about that. Question is what will the something be?

Also she had yet to get a clear opportunity to get to Magneto. Sneaking in wouldn't do and Pyro rarely stopped watching her. And Gambit well is a Gambit. He always appears when you don't want him too. And if she asked or help it would look obvious.

Maybe she could get Pyro deported hmm?

"Roguey?"

"Gambitty?"

Laughing, "Do ya like being leader."

"Sometimes. A leader is te one who makes te hard choices and has ta live wit te consequences of those actions whether they're good or bad. Being responsible isn't always te greatest privilege there is, but it's ok."

**.**

**Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9 Helping Hands

**Helping Hands **

**. **

So far they helped Magneto collect enough Metal X to fill up a small basketball court. Rogue had taken to making sure she always went with them. Also from what Jean read, Magneto wanted her and Gambit to get along. And she would do just that, but at a snail's pace.

At the moment she was at school standing next to Principle Kelly of course. The man was trying to make her leave. In truth she thought it more likely she'd get expelled for hurting her principle and thrown in jail for attempted murder.

"Today," Kelly started, "Will mark a new change for Bayville High school. As you have read in the newspapers several schools will be undergoing the Sentinel project. We will be guarded around the clock from the mutant menace. An example is the girl at my side.

But I am not a cruel man. Mutants who register with the Sentinel will fully be welcomed back into our school with open arms for if they use their powers the sentinel will … teach them a lesson and I want Ms. Darkholme here to be the first to register electronically on this data pad." He said waving it around for them to see.

Rogue took it from him, looked it over, dropped it on the ground, and stepped on it. Kelly glared at her as she walked away from him. She glared back. She knew this was just a trick to permanently keep tabs on mutants. She wasn't stupid. The Sentinels would arrive within the hour. As long as she didn't use her powers she would be fine.

Afterschool she was about to get on her motorcycle when the ten story Sentinel bent down to speak with her, "Mutant register please."

"No." she said kicking up the kick stand.

"Registering will be safe for your kind."

"And messing with me and my friends want be safe for your kind." She said eyeing the machine.

"Explain."

"It. Won't. be. Safe. For. Robots. Such. As. Your. Self." She said slowly enunciating each word.

"Negative."

"Whatever," she said placing her helmet on, "You can tell your maker and the rest of your buddies to fuck off. Bye." She said revving the bike's engine and heading off. She could feel it's eyes on her as she slipped out of sight.

.

"How was school Roguey?" Gambit asked taking her backpack from him.

"Same as always except for the Sentinels of course."

"Where you headed. To take a shower?" he asked far too hopefully for her liking.

Sighing, "No sugah. I'ma have Logan reconfigure te danger room. We need to know how ta take down the Sentinels. It will only be a matter of time before they attack."

"Makes since."

Since she walked ahead of him he did not see the roll of her eyes as she turned to face him with almost a kindness to her face, "Maybe we can hang out later taday?"

His face brightened. She really did like him, but that was beside the point. She needed to find a way to touch Magneto and Pyro was still suspicious of her. He's probably watching from afar even now. Jerk.

"Hey like Rogue you got mail." Kitty said handing her hers as she headed to Logan in the bottom layers leaving Gambit alone for a while. Once downstairs she talked to Logan and he agreed. He said he's have the new simulation ready for testing by tomorrow. As he spoke she opened her mail.

She smiled as she noticed Pyro had outstayed his visa by six years and had yet to apply for citizenship in America. He would be getting a paper that will have him deported soon just as she planned. He also wouldn't be allowed back in for at the least a month since he left while being underage. Perfect.

**.**

Pyro was pissed as he flew back home to Australia. He had been gone for so long. Why would they question him now? A part of him thought Rogue was at fault since he seemed to blame everything on her lately, but truthfully that was impractical. Between school and XMEN business she'd have no time.

More likely it was Logan. He may had stared at Amara's butt and complemented her in front of him once and the man took it personal. No doubt this was revenge. He could imagine Logan dancing around his room as he flew home. What was he going to say to his grandma? That is if she's still alive.

**. **

Trask growled as he reclined in Nick Fury's chair. He had been tracking a metal substance to combat Magneto for years. Something strong enough to withstand the blow of other mutants as well as being insusceptible to Magneto's powers.

"All the mines we've checked for the substance that was first incidentally found by Captain America in the early 1940's has been futile." Trask ground out as Fury staied out the window.

"Do you know why you're here Mr. Trask?" Fury asked.

"To rid the world of mutants."

"Not all mutants are bad."

"Of course." Trask said sarcastically eyeing the pictures on Fury's desk. One was of his daughter graduating from Yale. The other was of Logan and Captain America and the last was of the XMEN in Cairo after the defeat of Apocalypse.

"A mutant nearly destroyed us all." Trask said quietly eyeing the picture with venom.

"And a mutant stopped him." Fury reminded him, "Do you believe in ying and yang?"

Trask considered for a moment, "There will always be good and bad."

Fury nodded, "I believe in balance. Life works that way. The antelope eats the grass and the lion eats the antelope and time kills the lion, restarting the cycle over and over again."

"Are you going to keep quoting Lion King or are you going to get to the point."

"My point Mr. Trask," Fury turned to leer at him, "Is that Apocalypse may return and us weaker humans cannot destroy him even with our Sentinels. Mutants are now the top of the food chain Trask. If we rid the world of all of them we are done for. The animals who survive this world are the ones who adapt.

Your job is simply to rid the mutant population of its bad apples. Such as this Magneto fellow. I know it' shard for you, but leave the XMEN alone. Your job is solely to capture Magneto for now. Capture not kill. And now that that's said. Get out of my office."

Trask did as he was told even though he didn't agree with Fury. As he stomped back to his chamber to work on his beloved machines Stacey, his sexy Russian red headed secretary, handed him his papers.

"Mr. Trask."

"Yes Stacey?"

"Your operatives have checked a few mines as it is they found them stripped."

"Stripped?"

She handed him a photo of four metal balls and the blur of the Blackbird, "It appears he has beating us to them."

Trask crumpled the picture in a ball with his fist. Magneto had beaten him once. But not again. He instantly went to make the Sentinels with a plastic polymer. They'd still be lethal, but twice as breakable. It'd be worth the risk in his eyes.

**.**

Stacey left Trask to his work before going into Fury's office making sure to lock the door behind her.

"Nice of you to join me Widow." He acknowledged her as he rifled through a stack of papers on his desk.

"He took the bait."

Fury smiled, "Just as I planned."

She nodded as she removed her white shirt and beige pants to reveal her spy uniform, "I will watch him from distance now."

"You do that Widow. I want to know what's going on in that mind of his."

"Yes sir."

**. **

"The mine we're traveling to is in Minot," Magneto said briskly as his Acolytes followed him, "Charles would not approve since a school is now located on top of the mine. We must move fast before Logan sniffs us out."

"There aint no need ta worry bout Logan." Rogue said walking down the steps after him.

"Go back ta bed Anna." Gambit told her knowing she wouldn't listen.

She ignored him, "If yall are leaving then I'm coming."

"You are not coming girl." Magneto said.

"Fine. I'll let yall go then wake Logan up and with the Blackbird we'll head yall off. Is that what yall want?" she challenged. Magneto knew she was right.

"Fine then, but she is your responsibility." Magneto said to Gambit with a flick of his cape. The group headed outside. Rogue had never traveled by floating ball before so Gambit insisted that she'd go with him.

She was startled when the dark ball instantly brightened. Gambit was holding a charged card between them, "How'd ya know we were sneaking out Roguey?"

'I know cause I have a tracker implanted in you and security cameras are everywhere in the mansion' she thought to herself before shrugging, "I don't sleep well remember. Besides I thought it would be nice ta spend some time with you without Logan threatening your life."

Laughing, "I ain't afraid of Logan."

She laughed before her face instantly grew hard, "You should be."

"I'll be the judge of that. Cold? We could snuggle."

"I ain't cold." Rogue turned her back to him.

He pulled her to him, "Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why do ya like me being difficult?" she asked saucily.

"It makes the chase all the more fun."

She smiled back at him before snuggling further into his chest. Quiet settled between the two for a while before he spoke again.

"Anna?"

"Remy."

"I've noticed that this being leader… it's changed you somehow."

"In a bad way?" she asked trying to remove herself from his chest but he held fast.

"It's not necessarily bad. It's just that you're stressed all te time. Thangs aren't as easy as they once were. You're always on edge. You sleep less. Eat less. It's not healthy for you. I know you're trying though. I just wish I could help in some way."

"You're here with me aren't you?"

"Only because it's convenient to Mags. How about we take a break ok. Go to Mardi Gras with me. Will dress up this year. Have fun …"

"If I say no will you kidnap me again?"

He grinned in the dark.

"I'll take that as a yes." She sighed before she felt the ball make contact with the ground.

"Someone's here." Sabertooth nose rose higher in the air."

"Where?" Pete asked seeing nothing.

"One smells like cheap suits. The other," he whiffed again, "Has perfume on."

"Are you sure you aren't smelling Rogue." Magneto asked.

"He aint," Gambit answered before she could say something, "Anna doesn't wear perfume."

Nodding, "Stay alert. The side entrance is but a few yards from here."

They made it into the mines easily but unnerved. Magneto must have felt it to because he left Sabertooth outside to stand guard. Rogue was also on look out within the cavern along with Gambit. Pete was busy carrying the Metal X while Magneto kept barking off orders. That is until they heard Sabertooth scream and the mine began to shake.

Magneto flew ahead of everyone to escape the falling carbon particles first. Topside he saw Sabertooth bleeding in a crumpled heap along with five Sentinels. He smirked, "Do you think you can defeat the Master of Magnetism?"

As the others reached the top Magneto extended his hands as if reaching for the heavens before clutching his fist. The Sentinels stood where they once were as if nothing happened. Magneto couldn't believe his eyes as he tried again and again.

"My powers … they don't work on them." Magneto said looking at his hands as if they sprouted extra fingers.

Gambit pushed Rogue back in before narrowly avoiding a proton blast from the metal giant. Colossus ran to one of them and picked it up. Easily tossing it a few hundred yards before moving to the next one. Gambit was flinging his cards since he couldn't get close enough to touch them in person.

Rogue on the other hand was powerless without contact from her fellow mutants so she stayed low trying to make her way towards Sabertooth to see if he was still alive. Raising her hand to the line of his neck she felt his weak pulse.

"I thought cats always land on their feet." She said in an almost chastising voice which made him growl at her before blacking out again. It would take hours for him to self heal. Touching her watch she activated the panic button. Her friends would be here soon, she looked to see Colossus fall once again in his normal state, or maybe not soon enough. Which left two and a half Sentinels between herself, Gambit, and a panicking Magneto.

She wanted to help but touching an already vastly injured Pete and Sabertooth might not be such a good idea. Looking around she noticed the balls they traveled in. Magneto could use those to defeat the Sentinels!

"Magneto!" she yelled at him ,but he was to far gone to ear her as he clutched his hands to his chest crying over and over, "My powers aren't working! My powers aren't working!"

Livid she ran over to the man and smacked him. He seemed to notice his face was hurt, but he was to busy sulking.

"Get ya head out of the clouds Mags. Look at all the other metal that ya can use! I spy some shinny metal balls over there," she pointed, "So why don't ya do us all a favor an act less like yer son and more like the powerful mutant you are!"

"You think I'm powerful?" he asked in a small voice.

She nodded, "Yeah, an we need yer help."

"Why?"

She tried her hardest not to just strangle the man, "Because we're weak and we need you."

"You aren't weak," he began to weep in his hands surprising Rogue, "You are mutants. I'm just an old man who plays chess in the park now."

Giving up she turned to see Gambit. He was nearly out of breath. His aerobics lacked finesse. His cards looked like a light bulb in need of a change. If she didn't do something soon they'd all be goners.

Yanking off her gloves she grabbed the side of the weeping man's face. When she was sure she took enough she turned round to see Gambit in the hand of one of the Sentinels. Rogue quickly turned the metal balls into huge spears to use against them.

The first sliced the head clean off the Sentinel that was holding her boyfriend (Friend ….) and the arm he was holding him with. With the other spears she pierced the other Sentinels until there were none left. Then ran to Gambit.

"Are ya ok?" she asked helping him out of the damaged hand that still held tightly to his person.

"I'll be fine," he said stumbling on the ground until he had her in his arms, "After a kiss."

Punching his chest, "Go see if Sabertooth can walk."

He grinned at her before walking off. As he walked she noticed the tall tale signs of pain. He too would need medical attention. Turning her eyes from his backside she ran to Pete.

"Pete?" she called ruffling his raven hair with blue highlights. She watched as he stirred a little under her touch before his eyes flew open.

"Behind you!"

She turned quickly. It appears that there was another Sentinel hiding about. Before she could attack it however it was struck with a burst of lightening causing a smile to touch her face if only for a moment.

"My family's here. Relax Pete," she said stopping him from rising before lowering her voice, "I know where ya family is at. I assume our truce will be over soon. I'll need ya ta communicate with me."

"How?" he asked relieved.

"Ya gotta birthday coming up right?" he nodded confused, "I'll have Kit throw ya a little birthday bash. Make sure ya use te gift that I give ya. Understand?"

"Thank you … Anna." He said before returning to the sweet bliss of sleep in her arms.

**. **

Back at the mansion everyone's injuries were tended to except for Magneto since there was no manmade cure for humiliation. Rogue was glad Remy was ok. She stayed with him as he slept the day off. She also conversed with Kitty about Pete's upcoming birthday. Although she did go at it inadvertidly stating all the XMEN whose birthday's were coming up while incidentally mentioning Pete.

Kitty quickly decided to throw a party. Playing her part Rogue refused. Said parties were a waste of time. She knew Kitty wouldn't back down. They argued on and on until Sabertooth growled at them for some peace and quiet.

They left, but in the end she got what she wanted. Pete's birthday would be in fifteen days. She had that long too secretly save his family, find a way to let him know that, and come up with a way for him to communicate with her without getting caught.

**. **

"Logan." Rogue said as she knocked on his door frame before entering, "Wanna take a ride with me?"

"Sure kid." He said placing his samurai sword back on its mantel before joining her outside. After an hour ride they stopped to eat at awing place.

"Got something on your minds?" he asked biting down on his greasy cheeseburger.

Sitting down the chicken wing she was nibbling on, "Everythangs going according ta plan."

"Meaning?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Meaning," she took a swig of lemonade, "that cause Magneto had a temporary mental breakdown I know where Pete's family is."

"You promised him his family back?"

"Yep," she smiled, "In return he's gonna spy for us fer a while. When it's safe he can either leave or join us. That's his call."

Trying to look angry, but failing, "That's rather deceptive of you."

Rolling her eyes, "Ya don't know the half of it."

Intrigued Logan relaxed back into his chair, "Well we aint got all day."

"Well here's the thing. I'm mostly only started dating Re … Gambit so that I'd have access into the Alkalai base and when he fell asleep one night I put a tracker in 'em," he almost chocked laughing, "So where he goes. I'll know it. I got Pyro deported cause he was suspicious of me and I kinda used reverse psychology on Kitty to make her throw Pete a birthday party."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Cause I need ta find a way for him ta communicate with me without Mags finding out. I talked ta Beast. He said he might have something in a few days."

"Anything else?" he asked amazed.

"Not yet, but I'll let ya know." Rogue winked. A smile graced her face. She didn't smile as much as she used to Logan thought to himself. She was trying her best. Times were harder on her between school and mutant manners. Even he could feel something was amiss. He was positive the others did too, but for now he was happy to see her happy.

**Please Review **

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**September**

_Lublin, Poland _

"They're down where?" Logan asked as he lowered the X-Chopper to the ground.

Attaching a few items to her wardrobe, "At Lublin Castle." she said fixing a black wig on her head.

"What's with the disguise Stripes?" Logan asked once the chopper was properly landed.

Opening the door, "I don't wanna take any chances that Magneto will discover that we're the ones that did this. The place might have security cameras and for all I know the owner could be reportin directly to him."

"No powers?"

"No powers."

"This'll be fun." he grinned wickedly placing on his new costume consisting of a black long sleeved muscle shirt, tan cargo pants, a belt, and a mask that covered his head completely. On the other hand Rogue was wearing leather pants, jacket, with a white shirt, and a belt full of gizmos that Batman would envy, not to mention the black wig and sunglasses she had on.

Fully dressed Logan checked the com links. Looking at Rogue waiting for him just outside the door he often wondered what happened to the 'innocent' Rogue. All this calculating, the deceiving, he would expect it from Mystique, but her? No. It wasn't that she wasn't doing the right thing. Her heart was in the right place. He just hoped that the others knew that two. "Ok Kid it's time. Just try not to get caught."

"And you try ta keep up." she smiled at him as he joined her outsidechopper. The castle, where Pete's family was being held, is supposed to be unoccupied; a true piece of history. However, Magneto warped it turning it into a place of torment and pain to further his need for world domination treating its inhabitants much like he was as a child in Auschwitz.

The long walk to the old castle was peaceful enough. She had expected guards at every point with snipers on the towers. Instead they were greeted with a seemingly normal site. A lone castle perched upon a hill.

Seeing no one from their vantage point they cautiously made their way to the East wall making sure to duck to not be seen through the long line of windows. Upon reaching the wall she laid down on her abdomen to pull out a pair of binoculars.

"You blind now?"

Giving him a non to gentle kick in the chins, "It ain't fer seeing distances. It's fer seein body heat. Here have a look."

Pulling the binoculars to his eyes he took a look first at the upmost level. Only one guard was walking back and forth. The second level had two guards. The one just inside their windows had four which was nothing compared to what was below ground.

Handing them back, "Where'd you get these?"

"Doesn't matter." she answered a little too quickly for his liking.

"There's at least ten hundred people down there kid."

"Yeah, it's a shame that they didn't bring more."

Thinking he may be a somewhat bad influence on her, "We don't know how many of them are guards or hostages. Not to mention what they're packing."

"Then let's find out." She said rising her head a little to peak at the window. She listened for the whistling to reach its peak before snatching the first man out of the window, mouth covered. Once outside Logan leveled a heavy blow to the back of his neck.

When the first floor was cleared Rogue used her grapple to reach the top while Logan covered the middle floor. On top was a rather rotund guard. A swift kick to his skull was more than enough to have his massive body crash to the floor. Looking at him she noted that they carried simple pistols and batons. Nothing too dangerous.

A minute later she met Logan on the first floor. He too figured that these 'guards' were just for show. He even recalled one man fainting before he even laid a finger on him.

"We better move while the cost is clear." Logan told her.

She nodded, "I saw a door around that corner over there."

Opening the heavy door the rust brick gave way to stainless steel wall panels. The sounds of clanking and speaking heard. Slowly coming down the corridor they found their selves in a laboratory. A man in a blue suit hovered over them all, "We will find a way to rid this world of the human disease. And you pathetic devolved waste of genes will help us mother the future ..."

Hanging on the wall behind him was a huge poster of Magneto. To his left was one vat and to his right were men, woman, and children bottling, testing, and labeling. In every row that held a group of humans stood a duo of guards armed with AK-47s. Even more guards lined the walls.

"Have a plan?" she asked hopefully. She didn't quite get the specifics of their entrapment from Magneto's mind, "I only have eight sleep bombs and five smoke pellets."

"That's more than enough. But I brought these along for back up," he pulled out two guns from the guards he incapacitated, "Know how to use a gun kid?"

"Does a bull have horns?"

**... **

**(bullet shot) **

"Get down! Get down!" The guards shouted to the rows of prisoners when a fog of smoke surrounded them.

"Hold steady," a guard said, "Someone's here and we will kill them in the name of Magneto! Extol Magnus!"

"Extol Magnus!" the other guards shouted in return.

Said guard was shot in his ankle. In pain he used his power of gravity to make anything within a few feet radius slam to the ground until he was hit with a sleeping bomb. A different guard turned half bird. His feet turned talon, his eyes triangular, and his hands claws. The back of his arms laced with brown feathers as he took to the air using his gust to clear the room of its smoke when a net was thrown around him, entrapping his wings.

As the seconds ticked by the man in the blue suit watched as his men fell one by one until the room was clear enough to make out the two perpetrators who didn't belong.

"So," removing his hat and gloves," You wish to stop my work for my savior?"

Trying her best not to use her southern accent, "Mutants were once humans too! You cannot enslave these people!"

"Let me guess you were hired by the family of one of my workers to retrieve them hmm?"

"What's it to you?" Logan growled.

"I am ... at an impasse. I have spouted many a negative word against you homosapien trash and yet here you are. Humans that have bested not one, but all of my guards. Maybe there is still hope for you yet? Work for me and I will convince Magneto to spare you're lives when he visits next week."

"Why do you think we will be here that long?" she raised her weapons at him.

"Because I have no intention of letting you go just yet." he smirked before his whole body stretched rectangularly until he resembled a sheet of tan paper with a smiley face on it.

"Prepare to die." the mutant said before turning sideways and disappearing.

"Hey where'd he go?" she asked looking around frantically until she received a thin, yet painful cut across her arm.

"Oww!"

"You ok?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine."

The mutant lunged for Logan, but with his sense of smell he dodged effortlessly before the Paper man reappeared next to him.

"I hope I didn't cut too deeply," he looked at Rogue, "It has been long time since I entertained female company."

Growling Logan pulled out the small switchblade that Rogue had tossed him earlier on in the fight, "Want some?"

They danced around each other for what seemed forever. The paper man only managed to graze Logan, while Logan had cut him more deeply, yet for some reason it had no effect on him. Every once in a while Paperman would try to attack Rogue. When he did Logan would toss her the knife so she could keep him from causing any more damage.

"Where'd he go again!" she snapped, eyes searching.

"I don't know where he is," Logan crouched, ready to pounce on his enemy, "But I smell 'em."

Catching a quick glimpse of tan in her vision Rogue jumped backwards giving herself just enough time to dodge the next attack. The same couldn't be said of her shirt that was now split in half.

Looking Paperman in the face her eyes veered past him to the vat. With a smirk she lunged at the mutant pushing him backwards into the hot water. She managed to get out just in time by using her grapple to hook onto a nearby rail. The paper mutant screamed for dear life before he reverted back to his normal form.

Extending his arm down to her, "Need a hand kid?"

"Thanks." she winced a little at the pain in her arm before they freed the prisoners. They all instantly fled to the surface running in every direction. The last of which to leave was a man who resembled Pete, but taller and yet thinner at the same time. Next to him his blonde wife stood shakily on her legs. In the father's arms appeared a little girl who looked gravely ill.

"That's them."

An hour later found them on their way to Canada. Nikolai, Pete's father, spoke of the horrors of the Castle. He spoke of how they were forced to work with little food. Alexandria, his mother, spoke of how the mutants showed them prejudice and at the same time worshiped the man who had trapped them there in the first place after offering her thanks for saving her family of course. When the girl, Illyana, woke up she asked about her brother.

Apparently, Pete and Illyana had an older brother who had died in the scuffle. She had feared Magneto had done the same to her other brother as well. Rogue assured Illyana and her parents that their son is safe and that they were going somewhere safe for a while.

Landing Logan led them to his Canadian home. It was particularly hard to get to, but manageable as well as remote. After the supplies were loaded they exchanged their goodbyes.

"Rogue." Illyana, whose illness was simply from starvation, "When you see Pitor will you give this to him?"

"Sure thang sweetheart." Rogue agreed taking the ruby from her neck.

Leaving anything that would bring up questions about their activities for the day behind they headed home. Tired, Rogue went to her bedroom careful to not lie on her injured arm.

**... **

"What does one wear on the party of their birth Gambit?" Pete asked desperately. He didn't want to disappoint Kitty who told him of her plans for a birthday party. He also knew that tonight would be very important. It would hopefully mark the night that his family was free again and the day that he might become a spy working against Magneto instead of for him.

"Blue jeans an a shirt'll do." Gambit told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Relax Pete," Gambit sighed, "No need bein stressed out. It is yer birthday after all an if this goes well maybe it'll convince Anna ta do one for me."

"Ha, that is likely."

"No need ta be sarcastic." He glared at his Russian friend.

**... **

After the _Happy Birthday to You_ song finally ended Pete was forced to digest what he feared was his own weight is in strawberry cake. He loved Kitty, very much so, but the brunette rarely left him any time alone. He had yet to speak to Rogue, not that his supposed best friend was any help either.

Gambit looked very much the attention craving puppy when he was around her. He didn't want anyone else to have her attention. He didn't even like to leave her alone. The only reason he didn't follow her to the bathroom was because she used her powers on him.

"Like is there something wrong Pete," Kitty looked at him curiously, "You seem a little distracted."

"I was told there were presents."

"Like OMG I forgot! Wait here Petie." she ran off grabbing a few of the occupants on her way out. When he was finally free of her he walked over to Rogue.

"Rogue, do you mind telling me where the restroom is?"

"Here I'll show ya." she pried herself from Gambit's hands, "Oh don't give me that look. I'll be back in a sec."

Rogue lead him to the upstairs bathroom, "Thanks fer that."

"He was a 'little' excited to see you."

"I'd say more than a little …." She sighed, "Look we aint got much time. Remember ta never take off the gift that I give ya an yer families safe. If ya need proof," she reached into her pockets, "Illyana gave me this."

Pete smiled brightly, "I brought her zhis long time ago."

"She told me ta give it to ya."

"No," he gently closed her hands, "You keep it. The day I return for it is the day that I will truly be free again." Nodding her head she reluctantly returned to Gambit.

_**... **_

"Thank you for all the gifts." Pete told them as he left. The bulk of his gifts were tight fitting outfits from Kitty. The gift he actually wore was the watch from Rogue. She said all he had to do was wear it. In a strange way he had hopped for more. Instead all he had to do was go about his day as usual. She was in a position to take advantage of him, yet she did not. Why was that?

**... **

Rogue had listened in to the hidden mic on Pete's watch for days. Nothing of consequence save for I-Hate-Human speeches were said. After school on Thursday she waited and waited. It seemed the meeting was about to end, cued by the screeching chairs, when Magneto told them to sit back down.

The room grew silent before Magneto spoke again, "There is something that we all must look into. A group of my devoted workers was attacked by a duo of activists."

"There are other devoted workers?" Pete asked truly surprised.

"Actavist?"Gambit asked.

"In Poland I have had something very special to me being produced. I call it justice. My servants call it White Angel. It is a cure."

"For cancer?" Pyro asked.

"Correct Pyro. A cure for the _human_ cancer." Rogue didn't like how he stressed that.

"Meaning?" Sabertooth growled out.

"There was a time not too long ago when Apocalypse endeavored to turn mankind into mutants. Those who were worthy would survive; those who weren't would serve as fertilizer for our fields. At the time I thought this criminal.

Yet, since then I have begun to see the light. It is a way for both Charles and I to win. I will have mutant supremacy. Charles will get his tolerant world, for if we were all mutants then there would be no need to discriminate. No need to make those abominable machines. And I will usher in this new world as its chairman, its father, its leader. It is then gentlemen that we will have won. Naturally those privileged few who serve me will be greatly rewarded."

"So how does this 'cure' involve us?" Gambit asked.

"As I was saying my labs may be governed by mutants, but its workers are mere mortals. They have been freed by two meddlesome persons. The cameras there aren't that good (clicking noise) as you see on screen we have a black haired woman possibly in her early twenties as well as a masked man. This, of course, is little to go on. Not to mention the cameras were damaged early on in the battle. That is why we're all going on a field trip to see if there is not more we can uncover in person."

Rogue let out a relieved sigh. Finally, something worth listening to. She had to find out more information about White Angel. By nightfall she could hear that they had reached Poland.

"Lord Magneto." she heard a few random men say.

"Stand. We are equals." Magneto ordered them. She heard the sound of footsteps, a door opening, followed by more footsteps.

"Ya thank the labs big enough?" Gambit asked Pete sarcastically.

"Magneto," Paperman's voice sounded, "It is all my fault. I underestimated them."

"Stand Mercer. Just tell me what happened?"

"Of course sir, while we were working a smoke bomb went off, confusing my men. The men pulled out their guns. After they were attacked they went to their mutant forms and still lost. I fought them last."

"Go on."

"The woman was most beautiful. Her skin looked of cream contrasting beautifully with her raven hair."

"Cream colored?" Gambit asked him. Rogue's heart started thundering in her chest, "Was she kinda tall."

"Yes."

"With a slight cleft chin."

"Yes."

"Southern accent?"

"No sir," she sighed in relief, "She sounded American, but with no base accent that I could detect. She also had a tattoo on her back. I also scratched her right arm."

"What of the other one?" Pyro asked.

"The man was fast. Very athletic. He looked like a mercenary, but I believe the woman was calling all the shots."

"Did they leave anything behind?" Pete asked hoping to God that this wasn't where his family was being held.

"Only this."

"A grappling hook?" Magneto seemed confused.

"Let me see." Gambit looked it over, "Top of te line. I used ta own some before it was confiscated during our stay at the mansion."

"How hard are they to find?"

"Easy if ya have a spare two thousand dollars layin round."

**... **

She stayed up till dawn to listen to everything. Apparently, Logan and Rogue got off scotch free. Magneto believed it to be the work of one of the richer slave's families. She also learned that the lab work for White Angel was to be moved to a location no more than a few hours' drive from her. Content she went to sleep to speak of her findings with the rest of them in the morning also making a side note to tap Logan's power a bit to hide her paper cuts.

**... **

"It's called what?" Amara asked.

"White Angel. Magneto plans on usin it ta rid te world of humans. However, he's not exactly sure how it'll work on us. He also has to find a vendor for mass production. From what Pete told me we have three months at best before the drug is made active."

"Pete was right for contacting you about this Rogue," the Professor said. His face grew concerned, "We must stop Magneto."

"But like a world with all mutants might not be so bad." Kitty thought about how just yesterday at school she had been egged.

"The world must carry on in its natural order. Who will manage a world of mutants? Who will force them to abide the laws? What is to stop them from being just as power hungry as Magneto?"

"There's us." Logan said looking around the table at Bobby, Amara, Tabatha, Kurt, Kitty, Beast, Storm, and Rogue.

"I have a quick question Rogue." Bobby turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why would he contact you and not one of us huh? He didn't even tell Kitty and he's dating her." Kitty gave a look at his point. His lips curved in a satisfactory smile. He still believed that he'd make a better leader than her.

Without missing a beat, "Maybe it's cause I helped ta save his life when we were fightin the Sentinels the las time I checked neither of yall were there."

Slightly annoyed, "But still ..."

"Why would he contact you? You don't never speak ta him an neither does Amara. Tabatha flirts with him, but that kinda creeps him out so he avoids her. Kurt gets along with everybody, but that don't mean he has ta exchange numbahs or something. Beast was in te lab most of te time. Storm was in her gardens an Logan was too busy tryin ta catch a Cajun ..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Oh come off it Icicle," Kitty came to her rescue, "No one wants you to be leader unless we have an early death wish or something." The girls smiled briefly at each other.

"But."

"Stuff it ice," Logan said, "And Rogue if you don't mind I found someone else who wants to join the team."

"Who." she asked as the door opened to reveal X23.

"Me." she smirked evilly before taking a seat far too close to Bobby to be natural, "I can't wait till the next DR session. You?"

**. **

**Please Review **

**Tell me what you guys think. And I was thinking about getting a Beta. Anyone interested?**

Hey if you don't mind tell me how bad the grammar was in this one, ok! I want to know if I am improving at all.


	11. Chapter 11 To Test an Angel P1

**To Test an Angel **

**Part: I**

**. **

Two or so weeks into the placement of the listening device on Pete's watch she heard a rather disturbing conversation.

"Is it finished yet?"

(chair spinning sounds)

"It is Magneto," sound of lipstick container opening, "However we will need to test it before we go global."

"I know that much Mr. Essex."

"Magneto we are friends. Please call me Sinister."

Ignoring that comment, "How does it work?"

"It simply needs to be injected," typing on computer sounds, "Into the body. It doesn't matter where. It will spread fifty times the speed of cancer. It is my suggestion that you first try your 'cure' on a weaker mutant in case said mutant loses control he or she will be easily stopped. We already know how it affects humans from your efforts in Poland resulting mostly in death. It is my belief that the speed at which the X-gene introduces itself to a human is far too fast for the body to adjust which is why humans tend to have powers for a limited time before they are used up resembling a battery.

Mutants however already have the X-gene as we both know. My theory is that if this 'cure' is incidentally absorbed by a mutant that the acceleration of the X-gene will more or less produce the same results as it did on humans. If the mutant started off weak however the new accumulation of power might not kill them just place enormous strain on their person. Now if you were a powerful mutant than it is my belief that you will be eaten alive by your own power unless you are near godly as Apocalypse was before his demise."

"What is the likely hood that that they'll lose control?"

"At present, sixty five percent."

"Sixty five! You assured me Sinister that it would be ready by now!"

"Your exact words were ready for demonstration and I am sorry, but some research must be gathered by observation. Without a test subject, no matter how hard I work, the 'cure' will be flawed."

"Fine." Magneto walks away.

"Oh and before you go I would like to make a suggestion."

"Suggest away."

"I believe your son would make a great subject. His powers are not that serious to deal with."

"My son is powerful!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"If it weren't for my 'cure' I would kill you."

"Many have tried."

"Come now my Acolytes it is time we find a suitable host."

Rogue had the oddest feeling that by host he meant X-Men. She would have to warn her friends, but Bobby had been watching her far too closely for her liking. She would have to find some way to distract him.

**Five minutes later**

" X what ya doin?"

"My name is X-23!" the girl yelled.

"No need ta shout. It's just a nick name."

"Well I don't want a nick name," she pouted, "I already have a name."

"X-23 is yer product name."

"So it's the only one I have."

"You could always change it. I was thanking Emily would be nice."

"Emily yuck," she spat on the ground, "Did you come out here just to annoy me?"

"Well if that's how ya feel I was gonna teach ya how ta ride a motorcycle."

"And why would I want to know how to do that?"

"The question is," she began to hear Pirates of the Carribean music in her ear, "Why wouldn't you want ta know how to ride?"

"Because I can run."

"True. Logan can run and he has a motorcycle."

"What does _he_ have to do with this?"

"Well," she began to walk away, "Never mind. Sorry fer botherin ya."

"No wait," she chased after her, "Tell me!"

"Well you see wit Logan being all cool an all wit te claws an enhanced senses there really is no need fer both of ya around …"

"No way I'm WAY better than him!"

"Are you? Ya can't even ride a bike."

"You can teach me!"

"I'm not so sure. Ya don't seem as smart as Logan."

"I have more brains than he has brawn. Teach me. I'll learn!"

"I'm not sure if you can handle it …"

She nodded furiously, "Yes I can! Give me a try! Logan says you ride better than him and if you teach me then I'll be better at it than him! I'll be better than him!"

"And what are ya willin ta do to be better than him?"

"Anything?"

"Are you sure?"

"Name your price Rogue."

Smirking to herself, "I have a shadow in need of removing."

She sniffed the air and smiled, "Will do."

"Good girl. Let's start te lessons now."

…

"It's just as Pete said. They lookin fer a tester." Rogue told them about what she overheard in the meeting room.

"Ok so like he'll choose a weak mutant right?"

"Precisely. Or at least I hope Magneto still has the use of his common sense." The Professor worried his brow.

"Thank goodness he has that." Logan said sarcastically.

"May I inquire as to where you get this information from Rogue," Bobby leered at her, "Pete seems to talk to you a lot lately."

"Fine, as long as ya tell me where ya were all last night?"

_How did she know?_ "I was …" Bobby turned red.

"Never mind the source! What cause of action are we to take?" Storm asked.

"I can ask Beast to strengthen our suits. Other than that we must all remain vigilant." The Professor said.

"Good, means will finally get some action around here." Tabatha smiled.

"Please Tabatha remove your feet from the table." Amara scolded.

"I say we go find their hideout and finish them all off while they're sleeping!" X-23 suggested.

Bobby paled, "How did you get in here! Team members only!" As of late the girl had been following him everywhere which was rather unnerving.

"He has a point X-23." The Professor told her.

"Yes," she smirked, "But you can get on the team if you hold your own against the whole team for a number of minutes. I've defeated you all before. I'll do it again."

"Aren't you to young?" Bobby asked.

"She is young …" The Professor began when Rogue interrupted.

"I thank youth's a matter of perspective. She was made ta kill an hunt down mutants fer a livin not ta mention she never had a childhood. I say we give te girl a chance."

"No. That's unfair." Bobby reminded her.

"I say we vote on it." Rogue said pinning everyone with a glare that promised death if they sided against her, "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands except for Bobby.

"That's bogus and you know it Rogue!"

"Bogus? You have no idea what I went through by te time I was her age but if ya need a lesson I excel in te fine art of kickin yer ass!"

"Is that a challenge?" He stood iced up.

"Hey hey hey! Settle down!" Logan scolded, "Stripes you never told me about your childhood." He said in a softer tone of voice reserved only for her.

"You never asked."

"It is the Danger Room then." Storm said swiftly ending the dispute. Minutes later they were all locked in battle with the female version of Logan. Obviously, she held her own.

"I did it!" X-23 chanted jumping up and down on Bobby ignoring his pleas for her to get off of him.

…**. **

Meanwhile Magneto and company were trying to choose a suitable host for White Angel.

"I say Logan," Pete looked at Magento, "He is strong and heals easy, but he is no more zhan zhat."

Sabertooth growled, "Logan's an animal. He would slaughter you all if he ever lost control and trust me I know what it is like to free the beast within."

"Oh so that was you destroying our furniture." Pyro joked earning a growl.

After shuffling his cards he removed the top one from his deck. The Queen of Hearts, "I say we try it on that phasing gal. Wat's te worst tat can happen?"

"I say we try it on Mr. Icemeinster." Pyro glared at the memory of Bobby.

"No," Magneto huffed, "Logan has the gift of never ending aggravation. Shadowcat's powers are so pathetic I fear we will not get accurate test results. The drug might make Iceman remain ice and melt. I may not agree with their ways, but I do not detest them enough to kill them."

"Vell ve have to pick somvone." he glared at Gambit for even thinking to suggest his girlfriend.

"I was actually thinking Rogue. With all of us around her her power would be limitless. Also all that variety in one person guarantees a more accurate test while not wasting my time with continuous efforts."

"Non!" Gambit dropped his deck, "I meant no."

"No?" Magneto's eyes darkened at the outburst.

Composure regained, "Yer not lookin at it from both sides Mags. Ya see she may save ya time, but how do ya suppose we defeat a mutant wit all our strengths an none of our weaknesses? She may give ya an accurate test, but te hassle of stopping her would make it not worth it in the end. Sides she's te new team leader now. Witout her fighten te X-Men would be like takin candy from a baby … literally."

Magneto seemed to consider for a moment, "You … have a point."

Relieved, "How about we sacrifice a Brotherhood member? They don't do anything anyway."

His eyes widened, "I forgot all about them. I will be fine with anyone save for my children and Blob. I prefer not being eaten to death."

"Toad." They all said at once.

"Toad it is then."

…

"Yer doin good so far. So let's review," Rogue pointed to the left handle bar, "This is a?"

"Clutch."

"An tis one?" She pointed to the right handlebar.

"Throttle."

"An this?"

"Rear brake pedal."

"This?"

"Shifter."

"This?"

"Horn."

"And those?"

"Turning signals and emergency breaks."

"Ya passed tat part. Alright," X-23 sat on Rogue's bike masking the fear on her face. She said she wanted to do it. She had to do it. She had to prove she wasn't Logan if only to herself. For Rogue's part she was giving the girl some dry runs much like a mother teaching her daughter how to ride a bike for the first time except without training wheels.

Rogue made sure she was on the bike properly as she explained what everything was and did again. When that was over she made sure that her helmet was fastened before taking a few steps away from the bike, "Now be gentle. I just want ya ta go slow. Would ya like a demonstration first?" She nodded.

X-23 removed herself from the bike as Rogue got on, "Okay first thangs first look around ta make sure ya won't hit anything. Then put te key in. Sometimes I like ta just let 'em run fer a little bit ta clear out any exhaust or debris.

When te bikes warm take yer feet off the ground an remember sugah this aint a scooter. When te bike stops ya must have at least one foot on te ground ta keep ya up an balanced. Okay so anyway when yer about ta move take ya feet off the ground and put em on te pedals like so. When ya want ta move gently release te clutch, not all the way, just enough ta make te bike roll like so," she moved a foot, "All I want ya ta do is go straight. DO NOT hit the accelerator. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

X-23 just got on the bike when Logan came outside.

"What's up Logan?"

"Girl bondin time's over ladies. Looks like Magneto's on the move."

…

"Ahhh!" Toad screamed then fainted after seeing the size of the injection needle.

"Well tat worked." Gambit looked at him.

"Father," Pietro ran next to him, "Let me test it."

"You are my son Pietro have some self-respect. I will not use you as a test subject. As I've told you before my scientist needs a mutant subject. Apparently it gives humans mutant powers, but only for a few days before their powers consume them and they die. On mutants … well we're going to find that out."

"On him?" Pietro looked at the still unconscious Toad in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Father please don't!" Wanda stepped in front of him, "Sure he is a dirty, and filthy, and smells like spoiled milk , but he is one of the few people in the world I know won't betray me like some people." She gave a non to discreet look at Pietro.

"Wanda we have already decided." Magneto made to step pass her when he was gently blasted backwards.

"Then I won't let you."

"Me either." Lance stood next to her. He may be a lot of things, but at least one of them is loyal. Just because Toad leaves a trail of dust wherever he walks doesn't make they're not friends.

Blob wobbled over, "And you'll have to get through me too!"

Magneto sighed, "Very well. Pietro."

Pietro tried to run past them to get Toad when his feet froze on the spot. Damn Wanda. Magneto sighed again before sending his Acolytes to deal with them. Instantly Lance curved the ground over them for a shield muttering something to Blob about escaping out the back with their little buddy before his earth barrier was shattered by a bright red glow.

"Get them he's escaping!" Magneto ordered.

Colossus ran as fast as he could, tackling Blob from behind. The movement wasn't enough to knock him over. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said of Toad who rolled out his stubby arms. As they fought Wanda ran outside to help when her path was blocked by Sabertooth which she easily disposed of sending him to claw at some nonexistent enemies. Lance had a bone to pick with Gambit. Inside Lance tried everything he could, but the red head was not to be deterred. Their battle came to an abrupt halt when Gambit charged his pole to whack Lance in the head sending him flying right into Wanda which broke her holds on Pietro and Sabertooth.

It was then that Toad woke up. Blinking he quickly realized what was going on. His first instinct was to run, but seeing Wanda lying on the ground made him stay. Instead he hopped in her direction. Magento thought it best to take advantage of the situation using his powers on the needle to send it chasing after him.

Unable to go to Wanda he hopped around. That was the sight that the X-MEN came into. Confused they simply watched. Toad decided to run for the house where Gambit was at present flinging cards at Lance who was ready for more.

Gambit barely had time to react to Toad. He was glad when the mutant jumped over him until he felt something hit his neck.

Rogue watched the needle hit Gambit and tried running to him when Logan held her back. Gambit instantly crumbled to the ground. Every surface vein pushed violently against his skin. His body turned red from the pain. He tried to scream, but couldn't. It felt the combination of being eaten alive and being tossed into a volcano without the quick death to subside the pain.

He wrenched turning side to side. Everyone watched dumbstruck. The X-Men wondered what they could do to help. The Brotherhood was simply happy that it wasn't Toad who was on the receiving end while the Acolytes were in varying states. Pete felt bad for his friend. Pyro seemed to wince. Sabertooth looked intrigued, but would rather fight Logan now that he was here and Magneto sincerely hopped this wouldn't kill him. Gambit is a valuable employee after all.

Remy, on the other hand, didn't know what was happening, but he felt as if everything that was him was being overloaded. He could barely hear his mind think. All he knew was that he had felt pain and he wanted others to suffer as well. He wanted them to know his pain and only after they knew that would he erase them from the face of the Earth. Sinister never spoke of this happening.

He tried to fight the thoughts with what will power he had left even though he knew it was a losing battle. His last thoughts before he lost himself to the pain were set at a jazz club besides the woman he **…**

The others watched as his body grew both in height and muscle mass. His veins that popped up in his skin began to take on a red glow traveling to his eyes. His hair grew considerably longer. The transformation breaking through his trench coat and head gear (yes ladies I am not going to have Gambit going around fighting nude).

When his body finally stopped shaking he slowly stood up and opened his eyes which are now solid black.

"Gambit," Magneto flew next to him, "Can you hear me?"

"Eric," The Professor called, "Get away from him! He will kill you!"

"Nonsense Charles. As if he could kill me."

The new and questionably improved Gambit blinked. Finally the center of his eyes returned red. Bright enough to possibly guide ships in or lead a sleigh. Then they narrowed.

"Eric …" The Professor warned.

Magneto turned to see Gambit looking at him. Gambit saw him and all he wanted to do was make him suffer, make them all suffer. He didn't even have to move to charge the ground beneath them. The X-Men scrambled on to the jet to get out of range from the blow that caused a ninety foot deep trench between him and his adversaries.

"Magnus!" The Professor called once again. This time over the jet intercom, "He is dangerous! I advise you all to fall back."

In the back ground Rogue's voice could be heard, "Let me go! I gotta help him! Logan I swear if you don't let me go right now …"

Her voice seemed to register with Gambit. He picked a card up out of his boots. He looked at it as if it were pathetic until he charged it with his powers. The card itself became nothing more than energy. The red kinetic energy made up the drawings on the card, the black the outline. He flung it effortlessly at the jet blowing it clear in half.

As it fell the X-Men fell with it then stopped suspended in air.

"What is happening Charles?" Storm asked. She was more than glad that the Professor insisted upon the adults coming this time.

"Gambit is a mutant who can control potential and kinetic energy which leaves me to assume that he has stopped our bodies from falling which is technically the pull of gravity, but can also be seen as kinetic energies. We are all in movement, so he simple reversed it. We have potential energy until he drops us."

"But I can't even move to fly."

Gambit made his way slowly underneath them then blinked. Rogue fell from the sky into his awaiting arms. The others were still levitating. He carried her off until they were no longer under them and let them fall.

Storm managed to fly again and caught the Professor. Amara used her powers on the ground to slow her decent. Kurt teleported and caught Amanda. Kitty grabbed Bobby and Tabatha then phased them under the ground then back above it. Behind them lay their beloved jet.

"Hey like give our friend back!" Kitty yelled at Gambit who was too busy smirking at whatever insults Rogue was throwing at him to even care that there were other people present.

Since being diplomatic didn't work Logan darted over there against the Professor's warnings to do so. When Logan was about to strike he got hit by another special card sending him flying. Then Gambit went back to cuddling Rogue. He turned ready to carry her to God only knows where when Magneto ordered the Acolytes to stop him from leaving.

Angry, Gambit sat Rogue down to deal with the others. Pete came at him first. He punched, but simply wasn't strong enough to hurt him anymore. Their mutant levels were nowhere near compatible. After him Sabertooth tried. He back handed the overgrown cat in favor of Lance who wanted a rematch.

Lance shook the Earth. Before the tremors could reach him however, Gambit stopped them. Upset Lance tried again but failed. Pete took a big chunk of rock off the earth Lance lifted and flung it at Gambit. Gambit's eyes went black again. A sort of pulse was released from his body shattering the boulder into less than dust.

"My turn mate!" Pyro came. He had a plan however. Instead of sending his fiery snake at Gambit he was going to attack Rogue since he seemed to enjoy her company so much.

Gambit was ready for the attack when it split and missed him. How? Why? He was confused until he heard Rogue scream. At a speed Pietro might envy his huge fist grabbed onto Pyro's head. His other fist made contact with Pyro's abdomen again and again even after he started bleeding. Far after Pyro passed out from blood loss did he throw the man in the air to hit him with a card for good measure.

Seeing that his Acolytes simply weren't strong enough Magneto stepped up to the plate. Everything he threw at Gambit exploded just like the boulder Pete threw earlier. The X-Men did not move. The Professor refused it by force. Obviously if the rest of them couldn't do it his beloved students couldn't either. He would not risk their lives.

And if they even just tried to sneak Rogue out the Professor had a feeling Gambit wouldn't take to well to that. Said Rogue, noticing Gambit was distracted, ran. Gambit allowed her a good mile head start before ending his game with Magneto who obviously wasn't strong enough. He could kill him, but he had better things to do.

The girl intrigued him and she would be his one way or the other.

"I am sorry my X-Men," The Professor knew they were trying to resist his control, "But we cannot win this battle. Amara melt down the remains of the Blackbird, Bobby ice over it, Tabatha break it, after that we will walk back to the mansion and decide what the best course of action to take is. The rest of you are welcome to join us as well."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Look I know it's been a while, but I've had this finished and sent to my new X-Men Beta but she has yet to send me this one back edited yet so any errors above is my fault alone. Sorry for the wait. **

**-Failuresnot2try**


	12. Chapter 12

**To Test an Angel **

**Part: II **

**Beta edited by: jaynedoe**

**.**

Rogue had made it to the city. Her mind as tired as her legs. Not more than a month ago she had told Logan her relationship with Remy was only an ends to a means, but when she saw him hit with that needle she panicked. She felt his pain in her heart as if it were her own. She didn't understand these feelings nor did she want to.

He was supposed to be nothing to her. Nothing. So why did she fight Logan so hard to get free? And why when she was in his arms did she think he was attractive? That was hardly the time for those thoughts and yet she had them. However, his eyes made her uneasy. Normally when she looked at Gambit she knew that the surface of his eyes told what he was feeling, but underneath she knew there was always a scheme of some sort brewing. But they were cold.

Until he looked at her.

And then they were rather warm. Sure she was used to the lust filled looks he gave her, but nothing could compare to now. How could she help him when he looked like he wanted to devour her and or the world? And until she found that answer putting as much distance between them would have to suffice.

Rogue had made it to an overpass when her lungs demanded a break not to mention she was so thirsty. The electronic store would have a water fountain. She eagerly made her way inside for a long sip of water. Wiping off her mouth she used the phone on the wall to dial Logan.

"Stripes is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm at Circuits City."

"We're on our way. Is he there?"

"I haven't seen him since I left, but it's possi …" She didn't get to finish her statement because the phone shattered in her hands.

"Damn." Rogue ran to the bathroom, broke a window, and escaped. Looking over her shoulder she saw he was not far behind giving her that 'I found you' look.

"Why me," she questioned as she ran, "Is this God's punishment for putting a tracker in his ass?"

Enjoying his game of cat and mouse he would deplete buildings without a care for who was inside them just to force her to run in a favorable direction. On Brogden Street squad cars were waiting for him. Rogue slid over the hood warning the cops to run as she was doing. Not listening they demanded him to freeze.

As if they didn't exist he walked past them and when they dared to fire they shared the fate of Rogue's phone not fifteen minutes ago. SWAT suffered the same fate a half hour after them and two helicopters a quarter past them.

"Can notin stop him!" Rogue said still running.

…**. **

"Gambit is my responsibility Charles. My team and I …"

"Stand no chance Eric." The Professor told him.

"Then what the fuck are we going to do because I'd rather see him dead then doing who knows what to Rogue!" Logan growled.

"I cannot have him killed. He is valuable!"

"And replaceable!" Pyro snapped, "You expect us to risk our necks for him when you know he won't do the same for us!"

Magneto turned on him, "Watch how you speak to me boy or I'll see to it personally that you join your beloved family in hell!"

"That is not helping Eric!" The Professor shouted at him.

"But out Charles!"

"ENOUGH," Storm shouted. Her anger causing lightening to shake the foundation numerous times, "Why you quarrel about Gambit we have a friend in danger and we might be able to help if you two will stop going at it like two hyenas in heat!"

They sat down.

"So like what are we going to do? Like a frontal attack won't work." Kitty said.

"Ja," Kurt agreed, "And if ve try to rescue mein sister ve vill end up like Firefly over hear eating our food vit a straw."

"How about Bucket Head overhear tosses me at his heart. I'm quite sure he can't survive that." Logan suggested.

"You may be small man Logan, but even you vont escape his sights." Pete said.

"Perhaps I can weaken him mentally. I glimpsed his mind on the battlefield. He suffers from an unspeakable pain and wishes all of us to know the same, however when his thoughts turn to Rogue the pain lessons." The Professor suggested.

"So she weakens him?" Amara asked.

The Professor folded his hands together, "That is the theory anyway."

"So what you're saying is that we should let Rogue get caught?" Bobby said with barely concealed glee.

Logan was about to give him what for when Rogue called telling him she was at the electronic store before their call got disconnected, "Chuck we have to do something!"

"No."

"No?"

"Logan please calm yourself. Blindly rushing in will result in nothing, but our deaths. Once he catches her he will not seek to hurt others. He will be too thoroughly occupied by her."

"And what are they going to be 'thoroughly occupied' by?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play dumb with me Professor. You graduated from Oxford at sixteen with an undergrad at Harvard."

"Logan …"

"Well tell us then or I'll tell them. While we're sitting here sipping lemonade he'll probably be ripping her clothes off, beating her, tying her down, maybe even gaging her and then he'll rape her again and again and again. He might even kill her and still do it. Or perhaps he'll get tired of using her as a fuck toy and obliterate her. And I for one will NOT stand for that!"

"Nor vill I!" Kurt stood.

"Or me!" Kitty and X-23 said at the same time.

"Hey the mansion needs a Gothie." Tabatha said agreeing with Logan.

"I agree with Logan." Amara said.

"As do we all Charles." Strom glared at him for even considering leaving Rogue behind.

The Professor looked angry, "Why won't you try to see this from my perspective! You're all young with your entire lives ahead of you. Leaving Rogue, as much as I lament doing, saves the rest of you. If I send all of you in then you will all die. I am saving the majority.

And besides most of you have homes, families, scholarships, lovers to return to and not to mention you Amara have a whole country to return to."

"I have a whole continent," Storm reminded him, "What is your point?"

"My point is the sacrifice of one is better than the sacrifice of the whole. And unlike you all Rogue has no family, and you few present are her only friends, she has no lovers, no home to return to. She has far less to lose than any of you would."

"Vell excuse me I'm her brother!" Kurt growled.

"By law!"

"Charles she is not some grass skirt you can toss into the volcano!" Storm scolded.

"What better choice do I have because I am not letting you leave this place until I am good and ready to do so!"

"Does this count for all of us?" Magento asked Charles. Never once had he seen the man so angry.

"No Eric. Do as you wish with your lot."

Logan who looked rather lethal spoke up, "Chuck she's not just some kid to me. She is … she's a daughter to me."

"As I am quite aware."

Logan narrowed his eyes, stood, and punched a hole in the wall to calm himself, "You wouldn't do this if it were Jean or Scott in this situation Chuck. If it were them we would be over there dying and you wouldn't give a crap you two faced hypocritical bastard!" With that he left.

Quiet reigned for some time until Bobby broke it, "So that means we need a new team leader right?"

"Yes and you're looking at her." Storm hissed before finding Logan. The other students left giving the Professor disappointed looks.

"Oh don't be too mad at yourself Charles," Magneto patted his shoulder, "Take it from someone who knows. It is better to be hated than forgotten." With that he put his helmet on and left with all the Acolytes save for Pete.

Pete went to find Kitty in her room ripping up her beloved clothes.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" she cried.

"Katya," Pete tried to pull her in his arms, but she would have none of that, "Katya please…"

"No I will not sit here and enjoy life while my best friend is out there getting chased by a drug enhanced Cajun mutant!"

"Katya," he hushed her. When she was calm enough to listen to him he spoke up, "I vill see vhat I can do. Please. I know zhat zhis vill sound odd to you, but I owe her three lives. It is time zhat I repay them."

"Three what? Like I don't understand."

"I know," he kissed her head, "I know."

…

By now she was beginning to think he was right. Where was Logan? After all he had promised he would come get her. He never ever allowed someone to just get away with hurting her. What was taking him so long? Who was she kidding? If he hasn't showed up the last hour what made her think he was going to show up this hour?

Feeling betrayed that he or anyone for that matter hadn't come to the rescue she stopped running mad at her traitorous tears. Maybe she was wrong about Logan? Maybe he was just pretending to get to know her for some reason? Wouldn't be the first time she was tricked.

Looking at her feet his thumbs touched her face. Although her powers were in effect his was simply too strong. A blow to the head later she fell slack in his arms.

**. **

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13 Captive

**Captive**

**. **

Light and darkness alternated behind her eyelids it took her a few moments to recognize that someone was trying to wake her and even longer to remember the previous day's events. When she did however her eyes flew open and she sprung up nearly knocking over the mutated mutant besides her.

"Where am I?" She was surrounded on all sides by cement and pipes with a dripping ceiling with the only light provided by a swinging lamp that blinked on and off.

"You are different."

"Remy," her eyes hardened to emeralds, "WHERE. AM. I?"

"When you are around the pain lessens."

"Pain? Who cares about that! What I want to know is where we are!"

"Home."

"Home?" she repeated.

Pulling her closer to him, "Home is wherever you are petite."

"And where might I be now?"

"I would tell ya, but I have a feeling you would just run away again."

"Remy," she snapped.

"Why do ya call me that?" He interrupted.

"Uh because it is your name dumb ass."

"I have a name …" he said thoughtfully.

"Of course ya do. What did that drug do ta ya anyway?"

"I don't know bout any drugs," he nuzzled her hair, "All I know is a great hurt like a whisper that steadily grows louder. An itch ya can't scratch. A wound ya can't mend. An its whisperin ta me ta make 'em hurt."

"Who?"

"Everybody. I won't be satisfied till they turn to dust in my hands. I want te world to suffer. Ta feel my pain, but when I'm with ya I feel … I feel."

"Better?" she offered.

He nodded, "Much. I feel like I'm someone when I'm wit ya an not some thang. Do ya understand me?"

"A little." She really wanted to help him. She really did, but even Rogue knew it was useless and it wasn't like some hematologist was just lying around to consult either. Not to mention she was still upset about being abandoned. And there was also the aching at the back of her head. How was she going to get him back to normal?

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Non."

"Yer family?"

"Non."

"Occupation?"

"Non."

"Me."

"Somewhat."

"And what do you remember about me exactly?"

"You're an impenetrable fortress. When ya knock one wall down three more take its place. Yer a challenge that'll never end and I like challenges."

"Lucky me."

…

"Sinister!" Magneto bellowed causing all metal objects in the room to come to life.

Sinister looked blankly at the man as he applied yet another coating of black lipstick to his lips waiting for the master of magnetism's anger to subside, "Yes."

"What happened? He was given the cure and is now uncontrollable!"

"I take it you didn't try it on a weaker mutant then?"

"That is beside the point," he snarled, "You were told …"

"Told to make a cure," Sinister interrupted, "That would both make humans die as well as making mutants stronger. The mutant in question was made stronger just as you demanded."

"Do not lecture me!"

He smiled, "Don't worry I already implemented a failsafe. The cure last no longer than twenty four hours. After that I strongly advise bringing in your test subject so that I can conclude my test. Then the finish product should be finished by October."

"It better for your sake Sinister."

"You would kill me Magneto?"

"If need be yes."

…

Finding his friends had turned out to be harder than he thought. The Russian had followed the mayhem for quite some time than nothing. No overturned cars, no crumbled buildings, no police nothing. It was as if they had disappeared. Pete knew he couldn't give up. He owed her his life.

Sitting down on the ground he began to think. He knew Gambit better than most, which wasn't saying much. The Cajun had a way to say something while saying nothing at the same time. From what he could gather from their time together was that the man is crafty. If he wanted to disappear he could do so easily.

He had to think. In the state of mind his friend was in when they left him he hardly believed that he would think to take her away on a plane. No. He had a feeling that they were still here but where? Looking around all he saw were nice two plan homes. A few minutes back held a few buildings and an old subway line. Maybe they were there? Break over he went in search of them.

…

She's trapped in the arms of a psycho stalker supped up version of Gambit who she may or may not have feelings for with a Jason Born complex and actually felt rather comfortable. The way he held her to him made her want to stay. Anna wanted to doubt these feelings. She wanted to say that it was because of that blow to the base of the skull he gave her or nerves, but she knew. She knew she liked him. She had to if she liked him even when he looked like this which was oddly attractive to her.

Trying to escape before she got any more comfortable made him stir all though she didn't believe for a second that he was asleep, "Where are ya goin?"

"I'm hungry." Very hungry.

"Hungry for what?" His eyes started to smolder causing her to blush lightly.

"Food. It's what normal people eat."

"Then I will fetch ya some food, but you will have ta stay here."

"Why would ya thank I would want ta leave our high roller sweet? I have finally taken a liking to the water drippin on my head!" Sarcasm laced her voice as he stood.

"Where can I find yer food?"

"A store ya know it's a big building wit shoppin carts outside. Aint one too far away called Krogers an I jus love me some fruit …"

He looked around until he found a lose pipe to tie around her hands to another pipe coming through the floor so that she wouldn't run away from him again. When he was sure she was secured he left pausing outside for ten minutes before taking off.

…

The mart of food was easy to find. He didn't even have to kill anyone since they all ran at the sight of him which was good enough for him. Finding the fruit he began to pick up a few packets of strawberries when he heard –

…

She would get out of this. So far struggling wasn't the answer nor was pulling. Giving up temporarily she looked around the room for anything useful. The room was bare except for the puddles of water which were starting to remind her that nature was calling. Fighting those thoughts she struggled harder to no avail.

Why couldn't she have super strength?

Taking a deep breath she thought about how easy certain of her friends could escape this. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough she could do it. Focusing n Kitty she called upon her phasing powers. When that didn't work she tried to focus harder. And when that still didn't work she tried again and again and again.

What was she doing wrong? Sure she never used her powers this way, but still a part of everyone she touches never leaves her. Maybe instead of focusing on all her powers she should focus on Kitty herself. Closing her eyes she tried her best to channel Katherine Pryde.

She tried to channel her long bouncy brown ponytail, her brown eyes, her kind and yet slightly mischievous soul, she tried to channel the way she was always determined to help her friends in need all while proving that she wasn't the weak link of the team, she even tried to channel the way she used 'like' after every other word. And then she thought harder.

Thought of how Kitty, despite the fact that she was pretty and popular enough to be a bitch, was actually down to earth willing to stick it out during the tough times instead of taking the easy way out. She channeled how she reminded her of marshmallows, sweet, with a light center, that everyone can't help, but like. And after mentally almost becoming Kitty she looked down to see her hands had become free.

"Thanks Kit." She said making a break for it.

…

"Vhere is Anna?" Pete asked. As he was looking for them he heard a commotion. People running from seemingly out of nowhere complaining about some demon eyed mutant in Krogers.

"Why do ya want ta know?" He said lethally, placing the packet of strawberries he had in his cart.

Pete would not be detoured, "If you vill not tell me vhere she is zhen I vill have to fight you."

"As I will have ta teach ya another lesson."

Two minutes later Gambit and a cart full of strawberries headed towards the abandoned station to find that somehow his little 'guest' had escaped. Leaving her food there he went to find her.

…

After a quick bathroom break she started to head for the mansion where hopefully they had come up with a plan to beat him since apparently they were all just too busy to save her. Running home she was tempted to stop to get something to eat, but knew anytime wasted allowed for him to find her quicker.

"You there! Yes you!"

She turned to see a worried middle aged woman with a rolling pin in her hands, "Can I help you?"

"It's my son! I sent him to Krogers to get some food and he's trapped. You're an X-Man aren't you? Please please save him!"

"What happened? A shelf fell on him?"

"No there was a mutant and then another one and then they started fighting and he called me and now now I … I just don't know!"

That Cajun would be the death of her. Knowing full well that this was counterproductive, "Sure I'll help."

"Here take my car," the lady tossed her a set of keys, "And just so you know not everyone hates mutants. Thanks for doing this for me."

"Don't thank me yet." Was all she said as she sped off and with her crazy as hell driving she ended up there pretty fast just in time to see the police try to pick up a heavily (pun intended) unconscious mutant.

"Pete!" She ran towards him pushing the cops aside, "What happened? Pete!"

Her vice roused him causing his eyes to open only to see blurs, "He was here … I … l … went to look … hurt."

"Yeah whatever just book 'em." The cop said.

"But he aint do anything!"

"Look miss he went in here and caused a disruption."

"He aint do it tat was someone else!"

"Were you here miss?"

"Were you?" She leveled the cop with a glare.

"Look lady if you keep this up I will have to take you in too."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Hey isn't she one of those muties too?" The second cop asked the first one.

"Yeah I think she is."

"Let's book her too."

"For what?"

"Being a danger to society?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey hands off!" Rogue side stepped their attempts at arresting her as well as trying to get Pete to move.

"I said HANDS OFF!" She slapped one cop in the face and kicked the other in his balls.

"Damn mutie bitch." Cop two pulled out his gun when it disintegrated, "What the …" The cop looked at the muties in front of him. How did they do that? He was about to demand an answer when he was tossed roughly to the side.

"You ran." He accused.

"Ya never said I couldn't."

"I told ya not ta leave."

"And I told ya I didn't know where we were. For all I knew ya meant not ta leave te state."

"Ya knew I aint meant that."

"Did I?"

"Put your hands up this is the police!" The backup squad had arrived, but before they could do anything two metal spheres fell from the sky collecting them. Anna crossed her arms trying her hardest to avoid super Gambit and his obsessive need cuddle.

**Please review **

**xmen4life: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Raven34link: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the word play and now that you mention it he is like a Hulk-Ambit or Gambulk (ok that was bad) anyway I'm glad you enjoyed it and I see that magneto and the Professor are not on the top of your favorite X-Men list in this story. **

**GazerBlitz: Thanks for reviewing**


	14. Chapter 14

**When a Story Comes Together **

**.**

They landed outside a facility and were lead inside. As they were she noticed that Gambit seemed to be getting smaller until he dropped her on the ground, held on to the wall for balance, and turned back to normal. Blinking a bit he opened his eyes clearly confused, "Why am I here?"

"The cure has worn off. Now Sinister must examine you." Magneto said leading them to Sinister's lab.

"You're back," his smile curled into a devious smirk as he saw Gambit was the one who had been subject to his drug, "Please take a seat Mr. LeBeau."

Knowing he would have no choice he took a seat making sure to watch him for any signs of foul play as he checked his vitals.

"You're in perfect health save for your lungs. You really need to stop smoking Mr. LeBeau," Sinister warned as he prepared a needle to draw blood. Holding the needle to his arm smirking evilly, "Just like old times."

Taking the blood he separated it into four small vials placing them in a centrifuge.

"Umm can I go? And what is he?" Rogue asked not particularly liking her spot on the floor.

"I am Sinister, Mister Sinister, Rogue."

"Ya know my name?"

"I know all about your abilities. What I don't know is their limits." He looked deep in thought, "A mutant with your potential could best us all someday and yet you are content to let them stay as they are with the X-Men."

"The X-Men are helping me!" She defended.

"Holding you back girl. Did you think Charles let you join simply because he likes you? No," His red eyes fixed her with a penetrating gaze, "He is keeping you away from everyone else so that he alone can guarantee that you develop as he sees fit."

"The Professor wouldn't do that!"

"You will soon see girl that the brightest light cast the darkest shadow."

"Ya never told me what ya are!"

"Me?"

"No te wall behind ya."

Sinister looked at everyone's curious faces, "I am not a mutant per se. I was a man born long ago too advanced for the society I was raised in. While the men were rolling tobacco thinking of a way to force the red skins out of the land claimed by England I thought of the future.

But without the proper tools my genius was delayed. I had no choice but to blend with the populous during the day while spending my nights sketching future projects in the automotive field as well as weaponry fields.

Eventually, I had found a mutant who lived in the colony of Ansterdam, which you call Canada. There the people believed she was some sort of witch. A blacksmith was said to have glimpsed her clawing the insides of a man out. It was her quality of being different that drew me too her.

We married, living a comfortable life. She already had a child and I gladly took him on as my son. Then we had one as well, but the bastard tried to kill me. As I lay there dying in my own living room a mutant approached me clad in blue armor.

That night I believed that I had finally saw the god that the town spoke so reverently about. The man offered me the power necessary to survive as long as I swore to help him fix his teleporting machine so that he could go back in time.

With my last breath I agreed. The next day I woke up as this. My wife had left to chase after our sons and I. I was reborn. With power you could only dream about. But I knew with a face such as this I had to leave. I hid away until my savior came back for me along with his machine.

I fixed it and as a consolation prize be bought me to the future. And do you know what he showed me?" Everyone looked at each other with blank looks waiting for him to continue on. He looked directly into Rogue's eyes, "He showed me the world at your feet."

"At my feet?" Rogue asked.

Sinister smirked, "Oh yes at YOUR feet. You had become the most powerful mutant with him as one of your followers. This he would not allow so he went back in time a little to change things. He found twin sisters. One named Destiny and the other Fate.

As Fate lay dying in her bed Apocalypse cut a deal with the future seer. If she would take you in as a child then her sister could live, but she would be stripped of her powers allowing her to hear. Destiny quickly accepted.

At the time I knew little of how significant this would be. He told me as a child your hatred was born out of abusive mutant hating racist parents. So he spared you from that life sending you with Destiny and her lover Mystique. How does it feel to know that the reason you are you is because he made it so?"

_I think I'm going to faint_ she looked at the others just as surprised as she was. How was she supposed to feel about this? She wanted to say he was lying, but she knew somehow that what he was saying is true.

"So ya work for Apocalypse?" She asked.

"No, once I did as he asked he simply left me to my own devices. I have waited centuries for this millennium where my genius would be appreciated."

"I am simply curious as to why you never mentioned all this before." Magneto cut in.

"She was the first to ask. Speaking of asking has any of you seen my lip stick?"

"Can I go home now?" She said in an impossibly small voice.

"Exactly how strong was she in the future?" Magneto asked ignoring her.

"Reaper, became her knew name. All that opposed were destroyed including the X-Men. The sky was red and on the highest manmade plateau above the world she lived to show the world her position over all who were beneath her."

She would never look at Remy in the same light again. At least all he did was steal things. In her future she embodied what Apocalypse was thought to be. Feeling the room spin she lay heavily on the door. The only comfort provided to her was the fact that he had changed her past and hopefully her future.

After trying to pry into the future for another hour without results Magneto personally saw to it that she made it home. She wished that Remy could accompany her. A hug would not go amiss with her mind set the way it is.

"You don't look well." Magneto started up conversation.

Holding her knees, "You care all of a sudden?"

"When I was your age if someone told me that I would turn into the man I am now I would had recommended the nearest mental institution to them."

"Is that supposed ta make me feel better?" Her voice missed its usual bite.

He slowed as the mansion came into view, "What I am trying to say is that there is a time when we must all realize our purpose. Right now you don't see it, but eventually you will. And when you do you will let nothing stop you from realizing it."

The moment they hit the ground she ran for the door opening it to land instantly in Logan's arms then she cried. She cried long past her friends trying to comfort her and she cried as she finally tucked into bed tonight vowing to never make real the future that Sinister told her about.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**[So ok I made up a lot of stuff there, but it's all a part of this story! This year aint supposed to be easy on her.] **

**Raven34link: Shhh kroger**_**S**_** copyright infringement and all and I don't know if NY has one or not and I think Rogue does in fact like the cuddling **

**xmen4life: Thanks for reviewing**


	15. Chapter 15 October

**OCTOBER **

…

"Where were you?"

Logan knew the question was coming. The first night she returned had been emotional for everybody. Only hugs were thrown between everyone, but he knew simmering behind her weeping green eyes was acquisition. He also knew that now, as they left the danger room, all its previous inhabitants had disappeared rather quickly after her asking of said question making him mentally take a note to double the length of tomorrows practice.

"I wanted to find you." He started.

"But you didn't."

Her hurt laced voice met his sensitive ears causing guilt to replace his earlier annoyance, "I had no choice."

"How hard is it ta walk out te front door?"

Meeting her eyes, "Chuck used some mind voodoo on us. We couldn't leave even if we wanted to and believe me I wanted to. Rogue you know that I've hiked through the Himalayas for you when Mystique took you, I searched the swamps for you when the Cajun kidnapped you, and when you were in the hospital bed I was there for you when you woke up. You know that I would never abandon you kid." The emotion in his voice made him run a hand through his navy hair nervously with his eyes trained on the ground. Maybe he cared about her more than he thought?

"He is right," X-23 came from the adjacent hallway, "We had no choice. He wished to save the majority even if it meant your death." She said leaving as fast as she came.

Rogue felt her chest swell with both anger and adoration. Judging by Logan's tough guy wall cracking just a second for her and the truth she felt in his words she knew he wouldn't abandon her. She always knew that, it just felt well at the time she was alone and no one came and she was so distraught that she wasn't thinking clearly. Then she found out what Sinister told her and she came back a sniffling mess and now that she was thinking clearer she stepped closer reaching both hands around him to give him a timid hug saying, without words, that she was sorry for ever doubting him.

Logan didn't know what this feeling was. She was hugging him and it felt nice. He felt appreciated. Maybe someday he ought to give this parenthood thing a try. Returning her hug just as timidly he watched as her bright expression grew quickly dark.

"I'll see ya later Logan."

…

"I knew you would come sooner or later." The Professor acknowledged with eyes trained on the leaves blustering pass the windowpane.

Standing by the door she tried to sound as neutral as possible, "You really did force all of them to stay didn't you?"

"I had little choice," he turned his chair, "One death compared to nine is favorable."

"You didn't," she leveled her eyes at him, "Feel that way when we fought Lord of the Mutants Apocalypse or Magneto."

"Magnus is not one quick to kill and Apocalypse doesn't want us dead."

"I'm not so sure …"

"I have glimpsed his mind. He wishes us to serve him one day."

"Servitude, but he could have changed his mind at any moment. What does it mean ta spare a handful of mutant lives when there is a million more ought there; stickin wit yer theory of course." She added snidely.

She had a point, "I take it your displeased."

"Don't sound so surprised," she inhaled sharply, "How about we leave you in danger somewhere an see how well you do if none of us comes ta save you."

"I'd have use of my powers." He decided to humor her story.

"Yeah tat worked so well wit Apocalypse." She snapped sarcastically.

"Rogue I have never made light of this situation. Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you believe that I was happy with my decision? Either case I stand by what I did and just so you are well informed I was just as relieved as the others when you returned safely to us … though I ask, if I may, that you were not physically injured so why were you crying?"

"Tears of misplaced cheer?" She offered when he sent her a look, "I'll call a meeting an explain there." She left not bothering to attempt to hide her thoughts. The kindest of which held multiple clips of the Professor being pushed off a steep hill.

…

Sitting at the meeting table Scott and Jean, via TV satellite connection, Storm, Charles, Logan, Beast, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, and X-23 listened to what Rogue had to say which before calling the meeting she confirmed with her other mother Destiny.

"I see," Beast placed his chin to his hand in thought, "There are many legends that state that time is not a single straight line, but a masses of thread criss-crossing an endless plane … I assume that no matter what we each have a place in all timelines. According to what our dear friend Rogue has told us Apocalypse has changed that, but time cannot be changed.

So, let's say for instance there was a timeline A and B. In A, Apocalypse had become for lack of a better term the whipping boy of a highly advanced Rogue which he didn't like. So he used his 'vehicle' and traveled back in time which created timeline B.

It would be foolish to believe that our character is the same as it was in timeline A meaning that it is quite possible that we are all here because of what our Egyptian 'friend' has done to change not only his, but our outcomes as well."

"He's played us right from the beginning." Scott clenched his fist.

"Not true," Bobby argued, "The X-Men are still the good guys," he pointed at Rogue, "She just isn't."

"Like only because she stayed with her real parents," Kitty defended, "So in a way Mystique has made Rogue a way better person." Rogue filled that bit of knowledge away for later.

"My question is," Jean stated, "If Apocalypse knew that Rogue could get so strong then why didn't he off her as a baby? Either he can't bear the thought of killing someone so young or …"

"He has other plans for her." The Professor finished.

"So we can assume that he's going to come back?" Logan asked.

"Seems as though." The Professor sighed.

"And vhat should ve do bout zhat? Last time …"

"Last time could have just been a test," Amara added quietly. Blushing when their focus turned to her, "My home island is a few miles from a rival island, Botteca, which my people have been at war with for years.

As a child I was curious as to why my father would start a battle then call it off just as quickly. He said that he was testing them to see what they were capable of, how they fought, their strategies, and their progress. He said that one should never rush into battle without first preparing for it. By the time I was thirteen, Botteca was defeated and became a part of our territory."

"I see," Scott said, "So he was just coming out of hibernation to test us all out. To see if what he had done worked as he had planned."

"Precisely." Amara nodded.

"Way to go princess." Tabatha praised.

"Don't be happy," X-23 said, "I was made as a fighting machine remember and strategy is everything when you want to defeat your enemy and if Rogue was supper Rogue then that must have meant that if the X-Men even managed to stand a chance that we all had to be stronger as well meaning that Apocalypse has us all where he wants us in this timeline."

"Yeah thanks Rogue." Bobby groaned sarcastically.

"Yer jus jealous cause Apocalypse actually bothered wit me unlike some people." Rogue shot back.

Logan growled, "That's enough you too."

"So Like Rogue if someday you can even like surpass Apocalypse who is stronger than like all of us combined you must be like some kinda I don't know," she praised, "I'm kinda jealous."

"Don't be." Rogue assured her.

"We should at least do our best to prepare for his return," Storm said, "There shall be more training from now on especially for you Rogue."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Magnus how did you get in here!" He exclaimed.

"Easy Charles," he made to sit down next to him with both of his teams behind him, "I helped you build this place remember. I have a back key and a player who it so happens knows his way around security."

"So were all working together again?" Bobby groaned which was echoed by the rest of the students.

"You think we want to be here," Lance hissed, "At least I won't see Summers every day."

"Don't be so sure about that." Scott warned from monitor one.

"We should use their help Charles," Storm told him, "We will need the numbers."

"I agree." He conceded.

"Well I don't."

"Good thing no one asked you." Magneto smirked at Logan, "You need our strength and we need your resources. Seems like a fair trade."

"Not fair enough."

"I see that you made it Mystique." Magneto waved her in.

"Of course after I heard that my daughter was in trouble it's only natural for a mother to want to do something about it." Mystique said easily.

"It's tat kinda motherin tat turned ya into a statue once Mystique." Rogue glared at her.

Glaring back, "I was trying to spare you."

"Wouldn't have had to if _someone_ didn't unlock te third key."

"Live and learn." The shifter said simply turning her eyes to Kurt finding it strange how the son she didn't even raise could have such love in his eyes when the daughter she did hated her.

"When shall we start?" Storm asked.

"Tomorrow," Magneto answered, "My teams need time to adjust to their new living arrangements. I also would like to request that Gambit have a room close to hers to watch over her," claws extending to his right, "She will need to be watched at all times and no one does a better job of that than he don't you agree Charles?"

The Professor turned to scan the mutant in question. He was completely back to normal and wasn't thinking of anything accept how happy he was to be in close quarters with Rogue again, "He can stay where you wish Magneto, but if he steps out of line I will not be responsible for what Logan will do to him."

…**.**

The positives: she didn't have to stay up all night listening to listening devices anymore. The negatives: everything else. With Gambit posing as active 'babysitter' privacy had soon become a fleeting memory except for in the bathrooms when Kitty took over. Any bathroom trip over ten minutes merited a visit from the female population.

When she left the mansion she always had to be accompanied by the Acolytes per Magneto's request and because no one trusted them she had to be surrounded by X-Men and since none of the other teams liked them there were also Brotherhood members. You would think they were protecting the President with how many surrounded her in uniforms.

School offered the most freedom since she was thankfully the only senior at the institute if, of course, you didn't count the giant red eyes staring you down from window to window. Then after school she would be picked up by Logan and per Logan's request all active team members, including Magneto's teams, had to wait outside the gates for Logan to start the outdoor training practice.

You could only enter after dodging laser traps, gas bombs, spikes, machine guns, automated guillotine throwers, and flares. As was natural the Acolytes finished first, followed by the X-Men, then the Brotherhood, and last X-23 who loved to trip ever trap just for the fun of it before she went in.

Then Rogue would be given two hours for homework. At 6:30 instead of dinner she would have to practice using her powers in the danger room with the adults, at 7:00 she was forced to stay for the regular danger room times, at 8:00 she would get a daily self-inspection with Beast and the Professor to make sure the extra use of her powers was not taking a toll on her body. At 9:00 she had to spend ten minutes taking on all the Acolytes at once per Magneto's request to toughen herself up, then after that was more fun with Logan about learning some new way to get out of some situation or another. And when that rounded up she had to warm up dinner, finish any homework she didn't finish beforehand, and sleep. And the next day would start it all over again.

At least Halloween was coming up. Meaning that she would spend one night trick or treating instead of training. The closer the holiday got the happier she felt. Of course Logan was militant about it, mapping a route that would be safest. Magneto said forget the idea in general. If the kids wanted candy then they could just buy it. But after much urging on her part and Kitty Queen of the Holiday they are still trick or treating.

After a few emails to party stores she found the most common outfit for Halloween this year was Dania Deathly the Deatheater. Meaning a simple black cloak with long black hair. She could manage that. The night they set out trick or treating she made her way into the main crowd despite Kurt's warning to do so.

"But Kurt in a crowd we blend in. If we go on our own, as a pack of mutants, it'd be easy fer Apocalypse to find us."

"She has a point!" Wanda said dressed the same way she was.

"Look here's a group!" Rogue cried dragging Wanda with her and Tabatha who was also dressed in similar fashion at an accelerated rate until they came to a house where you were allowed in. With an excuse to head for the bathroom with the girls accompanying her as she thought she went in the room claiming to search for the light but instead knocked both Wanda and Tabatha out.

With all the candy flying about they got separated. Free from them she made her way for the school the sentinels would be gone and why would any student in their right mind be there on a weekend? Happy to be alone for once she laid on the roof watching the night pass by when …

"Takin te girls powers was smart, it was even smarter ta have a costume tat everyone has on tonight. Coincidence of course."

"Gawd," she snapped, "Are ya really here?"

"Admit it," the corner of his mouth turned into a smile, "Yer dreams aint never tat good."

Standing up, "You caught me. Let's go back."

He placed his hands around her waist leaning his mouth to her ear, "It's been a while since we been alone."

"We were just alone last week."

"I already told you I don't remember what happened then."

"But I do."

"Was I," he released her, "Did I hurt you."

"More like annoyed me ta death."

"So I didn't hurt ya?"

She shook her head, "You never did."

He smiled brightly, "Good. Well now that we're alone," he traced the edge of her hood to her throat on her neck, "We shouldn't let te cold catch us."

He looked at her like he wanted to kiss her badly with a fire that had her captivated. Unable to move she watched as he reached into his long trench coat pockets pulling out a heart shaped chocolate candy in a wrapper.

Opening only one end he licked it causing the chocolate to melt enough that it began to run down his long fingers. She watched as he used those fingers to extend the chocolate to her pink lips. He coated her lips with the chocolate until they looked heavy. Satisfied with a job well done he licked her upper lip at an agonizingly slow pace that made her face warm and her knees quake. By the time the second lip was done she fell onto his strong chest.

"Rogue?"

"Anna," she corrected breathlessly, "More chocolate."

By the time Logan, who was called in to hunt her down, had found them she was asleep in Gambit's arms with a smile on her lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**xmen4life: Thanks for reviewing **

**Raven34link: Yeah the lipstick thing is a joke at my house because ever since I started watching X-Men I always wondered how his lips stayed so shiny black. I just knew make up was involved And thanks for reviewing !**


	16. Chapter 16 November

**NOVEMBER **

**P1**

**.**

_She was standing in a field twisting and turning. Hair like fire eyes of citrine she spun and spun and spun until the ground and the sky merged, unbalancing her, until she fell on the earth blinking once then twice opening them to the night sky and amongst the field of grass the moonlight rested upon one poppy, ruby red, and luminous basking in the glow of the celestial rock. _

_Crawling stiffly she made her way to the poppy taking in its beautiful form before plucking it and thinking only one thought. She wanted it, and everything alive, to burn in her grasp. She squeezed the flower tighter until the embers claimed it then surged outward engulfing the area in flame as well, but it did not hurt her. No, all it did was make her crimson lips curve upwards in a sinful smile. _

Rogue sat up so fast she accidently tumbled out of her bed creating a loud thud. Rubbing her rear she eased her way back up when Rem… Gambit opened the door ready for action when he saw none and smiled.

Ignoring his cheeky grin the Goth made for the kitchen in the hopes to take her mind off her weird dream by distracting it with the attempt of cooking. Not so much as hearing but feeling the eyes boring into her sore posterior she knew that he was following her.

Opening this and that after flicking the lights on to the kitchen she came to the conclusion that unless she wanted to go to the store she would have to make due with half a box of elbow macaroni, four tomatoes, bread, butter, and half an onion.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Shutting the cabinet with a disappointed snort, "Was hungry," she slammed the fridge shut, "Aint notin ta eat … I could have a piece of toast though." She added as an afterthought.

Inspecting what had previously been inspected, "Remy'll admit tat there ain't much ta work wit but I can make ya sometin."

"You cook?" she asked with skepticism lacing her voice.

He smiled again, "There's much more to me than good looks."

"I guess… once ya find them that is." She teased in a neutral tone, "Look I'll just eat some toast Emeril."

Upset at her lack of faith in him, "Sit down," he pulled an apron from its holder fastening it around him in one fluid motion, "I'll show ya wat I can do."

"Fine." She sat on the barstool, "Just don't burn down anythang."

Trying to deny the fact that his feelings was hurt somewhat he made for the griddle in the lower cabinets, checking to see that it was clean he placed it over the left hand burners, lathered it with butter, and let it heat up.

As it came to temperature he went for the dolly in the corner to look at the seasonings. A minute or two later he pulled out the basil, oregano, thyme, rosemary, garlic and onion powder, red pepper flakes, and cornstarch.

Placing them on the counter he heard the sizzle of butter on the pan so he made for a cutting board, sliced the onions, placed them on the griddle, seasoned, and let it cook. As the vegetable grew transparent he made for the tomatoes in the fridge and what was left of the ketchup also placing them on the counter.

"So yer makin me a grilled onion sandwich?" She asked hoping that he wasn't just putting crap together to satisfy his abundant ego.

"Fer yer information I'm makin pasta wit a red sauce."

"I ain't know people referred ta ketchup as a pasta sauce."

Mid flip of the onions he glared at her, "If ya got so much energy then why don't ya help!"

"Yeah an make a fool of myself no thanks."

"Yeah since ya fell off te bed wouldn't want it ta happen a second time."

Narrowing her eyes,"Yer goin te right way ta get hurt."

"Good, I like punishment."

Cheeks gently flushing, "You just can't help ya self can ya?"

Grinning again, "It's yer fault my minds like tis."

"Oh so it's my fault?"

"Yes," he added some more seasoning to the onions, "If ya weren't so dang perfect I might be able to refrain myself, but whenever yer around my heads all in te clouds."

Crossing her arms, "Why do you always have ta do tat."

"Do what?"

"Make me feel special?"

He hunched his shoulders, "I kinda wanted ta ask ya te samethang."

For a moment they paused to look into each other's eyes followed by their lips and only when Rem… Gambit was a hair's breath away from her did she remind him that the onions were burning. With a curse he made for the caramelized food.

"Can ya hand me tat blender?" He asked scooping the onions into a bowl.

Pulling it from the top shelf, "where ya want it?"

"Next to te cutting board."

Rogue sat it down when he was suddenly behind her. Trapped she made to turn away when he reached an arm around her to plug it in. "Add te onions," he commanded. Doing as told she waited for the next instruction silently contemplating hurting him.

"Now add te tomatoes."

"Whole?" In answer he buried his nose in her hair muttering a noise of agreement. Feeling uncomfortably warm she plopped the four tomatoes in listening to a rustling sound when she watched him put his gloves on in front of her.

Taking her smaller hand in his he guided her right hand to the puree button while holding the other over the lid to prevent any unwanted accidents. Pressing the button she couldn't help but notice how his hand tightened over hers.

Emerald eyes turned to meet a burning. At least that's how she would describe it. His eyes were on her face and only her face boring back into her eyes causing her to feel so warm and fuzzy and something else she wasn't quite sure about.

And as she stared a part of her dared to whisper turn away, but she wasn't one to refuse a challenge and even if this wasn't one she wasn't going to back down. Staring just as hard back Rogue couldn't help but to see him. Naturally she had looked at him many times again and again and again, but never had she took the time to see him and appreciate his strong jaw half covered by stubbles of ginger hair or how his eyes seemed to glow with an energy of their own followed closely by her hand itching to brush his hair gently from his face.

Still not looking away, "I thank te food is well blended."

Also not looking at the long forgotten blender, "I thank yer right." Yet still they held on for another solid moment before his hand loosened instantly causing her to feel somewhat empty as he unplugged it to dump the mixture in a pot he pulled out while she was fetching the electronic for him.

He also had another pot which he asked her to fill with salty water except there wasn't any salt so they searched the kitchen for left over packets when an idea struck. Kurt had always complained about the lack of sodium on his fries so he often had packets. With ninja stealthyness she borrowed a few from his room before returning.

Adding the salt to the water she watched as he added the remaining ketchup, seasonings, and cornstarch to the puree that was now boiling away in the pot much like the water.

"Add te macaroni to te water."

"So you always been a cook?" she asked.

"JeanLuc loves ta cook. Sometimes I thank he loved it more than his own family but I guess we all need ta find ways ta vent."

"Vent?"

He nodded, "Being a tief is stressful , but bein te leader is worse. Ya see JeanLuc wasn't te oldest child so he didn't have ta do it."

"Then why?"

He interrupted, "Savannah, his sister, wasn't really cut out fer te thieving business. She used ta go ta bed hollerin wit nightmares an whatnots. Ya see JeanLuc had worked hard ta save up enough money ta go ta one of those fancy instatutions ta learn how to cook, but in te end he couldn't let 'er suffer so he took over and ended up being very very very good at it."

"So he cooks because he wants to even if it reminds him of te fact tat he gave tat all up fer her?"

"He never regretted it," he pulled her hand to his so that they could both stir, "He said ta me an Henri tat there comes a time when everything ya thought mattered doesn't matter anymore."

"Henri?"

"My brother," they continued to stir in silence before he continued, "I never understood wat he meant till I met you."

"Meaning?" she asked a little breathlessly glad that he couldn't see her face in the reflection of the red soupy sauce.

"Means tat I left Louisiana wantin ta start my own life, do thangs my way, take care of my needs, an then I meet you an I keep thankin us. It's really hard ta see a future without ya no matter how hard I try."

"Remy," she slowed her words to cover her state of mind, "Are ya tryin ta say tat ya love me?"

"I'm not tryin ta say anything I'm just tellin."

"Tat ain't answer my question."

He kissed her head, "I know."

A bit perturbed at the lack of answer she drew notice to the sauce, "It ain't thick."

"Then we add more cornstarch."

Eventually the sauce was deemed passible so they turned it on low when he made fake garlic bread by buttering toast and coating it with powder and herbs in the toaster despite her telling him to use the oven.

She made to set the table after he filled the plates and pulled out two glassed filled with the house special: water.

Looking at her plate made her hungrier. Picking up her fork she was about to dig in when she noticed him staring at her again, "Sometin wrong."

"Just eat it."

Instead she lowered the fork dragging out the moment until he made for her side of the table, yanking her fork from her, stabbing it into the bowl, and holding it out for her to taste. Grinning mischievously she went to his bowl and ate from it.

"Well?"

"It was alright. Had better." She said easily.

"Take that back!"

"Wish I could, but I lost my receipt."

He bit it from her fork and it tasted surprisingly well for what they had to work with, "Yer just being mean aren't ya?" He accused.

"It's not like ya can make me say it tasted good."

Sharing her mischievous look, "I can't can I?" He chased after her. They ran around the kitchen again and again until her foot hit the corner at a bad angle causing her to tumble to the floor and with him being so close he followed suit.

A bout of laughter later she noticed that he was on top of her. It took him a bit longer to notice but once he did he took control of the situation taunting her with his eyes, "Ya know I could go for some chocolate right now."

"Or mints." The petty jab only made him smile harder.

"Anyone ever told ya ya look so pretty especially when yer under me?"

"Well seeing as I've been under ya so many times before now I thank tat would be a no."

"We could change that," he licked his lips, "We could change that now."

Feeling a rush of cold tingles to her stomach she also felt something pointing rather hard into her. A health class session flashed in her memory when she immediately hit him off, "Really Remy can't ya control yerself fer just a moment!" her finger pointed at his second head.

"I already told ya that you do this ta me."

"There's a lot of thangs I want ta do ta ya right now," she said menacingly when she noticed it seemed to grow straighter, "Remy!"

"Sorry my mind took a trip inta te gutter."

"More like a vacation," she turned to leave making sure to take 'dinner' with her, "Night." She snapped. Storming to her room she slammed the door shut before blushing. Believing her face to be as red as her food she quickly took to eating it before going to bed in the hopes that the night's previous nightmare would not invade her dreams again.

**November **

**P2**

**.**

"Rogue tonight you will be practicing on Mystique. I want you to do as we have done in the previous sessions: touch her, then try to hold on to her powers for as long as possible."

"Hold on?"

"Simply take a form of your choosing."

Mystique sauntered in her direction awaiting her daughters touch. A little too quickly she placed her cold fingers on the shifter removing them with similar haste. Closing her eyes she choose to take the shape of her other mother Destiny minus her impaired vision.

Her previous record for holding powers had always been five times the length of the touch. For example if she held onto you for an hour, presuming you would't die, she will retain your powers for five hours. Also after weeks of studying the use of her powers it has come to the conclusion that a person she has touched multiple times over and over seems to somehow have imprinted itself on her mutant powers. Meaning, for example, if you were Avalanche and she has touched you around twenty or so times no matter how brief the touch she is guaranteed to have their powers for nearly five minutes.

From this the Professor figured that the reason she lost control before was because that even long after she touches a person she still is a part of them but they not a part of her. Intrigued Magneto wanted to know what her threshold for holding powers while in control was.

On the fifth she touched the Professor, Logan, Magneto, Mystique, and Storm before she felt her control slip. That was when Magneto suggested extending her threshold. The Professor argued that doing that could be dangerous. Which Eric argued back with reminding Charles that Rogue may be their only chance.

After bickering like an old married couple for some time she was about to share her feelings on the subject when the Professor agreed to simply extend her personal training time and only when he and Beast were one hundred percent sure that she wouldn't kill herself then they could try to extend her threshold. Magneto didn't like it but agreed. All of which was planned without her consent once again.

…

Another late day she used the wall for support carrying dinner, Kurt's Kickin Chiken Taco's, to her bedroom. Fishing out her planner to make sure all homework was done she took a few bites before sitting the plate on the counter to let sleep take her once again:

_Her eyes opened to a chartreuse wall papered room that had a lavish forest green design in it. Looking down she saw a brass pocket watch clicking away in time. It was 6:30 in the morning and she felt as if she were waiting for someone. _

_Stocking laced legs hidden by a navy dress and leather shoes lead her to the window. Her eyes moved frantically until she spotted a man, mid-thirties, chestnut hair, wearing a tailored vest with matching cap head in the direction of her home. _

_Immediately those damn legs that never listened to her saw to it to bring her to a mirror where she saw a white girl with raven hair done up in a high bun and light grey eyes stair back at her. The girl was smirking as she saw to her features until the door opened and she ran downstairs. _

"_Oh Christopher you are home! I was beginning to worry!" _

"_Frances," she came down in time to see the two embraced, "You know how busy the yard has me." _

"_Papa," her character made to give him a hug, "I made you mincemeat pie yesterday." _

"_You did," he rubbed her hair playfully, "Let's all have a piece then." _

_Frances, the woman with blonde hair and equally grey eyes, "Now Christopher it is hardly morn and now you wish to gorge yourself?" _

"_But Fran pie sounds ever so delicious." _

_She laughed at him, "Then we shall have it when I return." _

"_Return," he pouted, "But I just returned!" _

"_Then your step daughter Raven will just have to entertain you whilst I'm gone. You know how Father gets when I miss his galas." _

"_I know dear. Then you will be back by sundown?" _

"_At the earliest," she gave him a peck on the cheek, "I have to go now." _

"_Mother wait," Raven ran for her room pulling something from under the her bed and ran back down, "I knitted grandfather a jumper!" _

"_My sweet little Raven," she pinched her cheek, "I will be back soon!" _

_Both watched as Frances left on a carriage before returning back inside the house. _

"_Did you deal with the maid?" He asked. _

"_Yes I fired her." _

"_Good girl." He said. This time Rogue was ejected from the girl to watch hopelessly as the girl unfastened her corset and ran for her room, Christopher the beloved step father at her heels, she didn't want to see but her body seemed to have no choice but to follow them. She watched as Raven began to kiss the man. _

_Thankfully the visions began to fog and change to Raven constantly watching the brass clockwork wondering why the man she loved kept coming home later and later until she went in search of him and caught him with a prostitute in the street. _

_The lady was mature and had breast unlike her. The girl kept pacing the length of her room wishing to look more like that when she stumbled out of the bed one morning with the looks of a prostitute. Over time the girl learned to control it, confronted Christopher, and in the end killed him with a happy smile on her face: _

She woke up even more glad than the previous sicko dream. "What te hell is wrong wit me?" She asked the contents of her room. Receiving no answer she turned her lamp on. There was still homework in need of being done.

…

For days on end the media surrounded the mansion all wanting to know if the famed X-Men would become a part of the mutant registration act. The local news took sides on why or why not they should join the MRA. Channels 12, 5, and 7 said that it was a good idea. That their local heroes should want to be protected same as the citizens they protect while channels 19, 14, and 3 swore up and down that this was all a conspiracy for the government to find yet another way to waste money on militant strategies.

And as for Rogue being the new leader was growing ever the more stressful. All the constant smothering by the Acolytes tended to keep her real friends from wanting to spend time with her not that she could because she was busy training her butt off day in and out. Not to mention the Professor's _How to Talk to the Media_ class time couldn't fit into her busy schedule so the Professor would enter her mind during lunch time at school to teach her then.

On the way back to class all of these random mutant teens would pop up asking questions about the elusive Charles Xavier and his school which is why she practically ran to class where the teacher would start her day by talking about why mutants should sign their soul away (cough) I meant sign the MRA contract per Kelly's request.

And at the end of the day her posy waited for her along with media who never seemed to run out of questions or ways to rephrase comments into negative ones which was followed by a Sentinel bending down asking them to join as well which she ignored.

"Rogue, is it ok for me to call you that? Is Rogue your birth name?"

"How did you defeat Apocalypse?"

"Will you join the MRA tomorrow?"

"Can we get a statement?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Rumor has it …"

She really hated reporters and they were ever so persistent. Not a single one wasted their life breathing when they could just question her endlessly. With a sigh she turned to face them. The Professor had warned you couldn't avoid them for forever.

She would have to confront them on her terms and answer everything as diplomatic as possible, meaning no direct answers and more importantly no negativity. Scanning the crowd she searched for the one who looked the most inexperienced.

A few rows back she spotted a brunette trying desperately to write in her pen and pad without being bumped.

"Hey you."

The girl looked around her, "Me?"

"Yes you."

Pushing forward, "You would like to finally answer some questions?" she teased.

"Why yes actually. Follow me and I mean just you."

Half an hour later they sat in the art room which was surrounded by 'her' posy to keep others out. Playing with her black coated nails she waited for the girl to pull out everything she would need. One of them being a recording device.

"Wat's yer name?"

"Vikki Vain." She smiled, "Ok let's start with the easy stuff …"

Cutting her off, "I'm thirsty. Mind fillin up one of those cups wit some water over there?"

"Sure." As she did this she removed the batteries from the device, placing them safely in her bra, then placed the mechanism down exactly where it once was before she returned.

"Ok," Vain smiled, "So what happened to the last leader Scott I think his name is?" she pulled out last year's yearbook.

"He went to college."

"So you were the natural next pick?"

"We took a vote."

"I see so how did you defeat Apocalypse?"

"He's more restin than defeated."

"So you put him to sleep?"

"Sort of."

"And I have to say for weeks we've been digging up everything we can on the X-Men and yet there is so little on you. Why is that?"

"I was a foster child."

"A foster child … so Mr. Xavier is your new father?"

"Guardian."

"And he adopted you?"

"I live at his mansion, yes."

"Speaking of that what is it like living with all those mutants under one roof?"

"It's the equivalent of being a family."

"So you like it there?"

"It's agreeable."

"And why won't you join the MRA?"

"Cause I am not sure how it will affect mutant kind in the future."

"It is supposed to help save people."

"Yes, but te last people ta be registered here were slaves an immigrants."

"So you think everyone should register then. Even humans?"

"We should all be treated equally."

"And be equally you mean …"

"Fairly."

"And?"

"Justly."

"I see," she pouted, "So do you have any love interest?"

"Not really."

"Ok so other than all the revealing things we've uncovered," she said sarcastically, "We all know that these people surrounding this room works for Magneto. Why are the X-Men now allied with mutant terrorist?"

She knew this was coming, "Just a precaution."

"Precaution from what?"

"We suspect that a past enemy might return."

"And by past enemy you mean …"

"Of that we aren't perfectly sure."

"Oh come on you can tell me," Vain near pleaded, "Please!"

She shook her head, "But I will speak fer myself, and ya can quote tis, I as well as the rest of the X-Men are against the mutant registration act."

…

Great so now that she got an interview the media's new tactic became enrolling kids in school who tried to ambush her with questions while she used the bathroom or any other time of day she didn't want to be bothered.

So while her days were filled with hell her nights were spent cooking with the household Swamp Rat. She even went so far as to get them matching aprons. Together they ate their way through quick pot lucks, breads, and now here they were talking about cooking Thanksgiving dinner when the alarm went off.

Tossing their aprons aside they dressed in their uniforms before meeting everyone else in the contingency room. The Professor turned on the TV showing a sentinel attacking some blonde teen that favored Kesha.

"We all knew this day would come," Logan said, "Let's try to stay alive out there. Move out."

As they were landing a red blast shot their way causing the jet to be cut in half. Piloting the front half Rogue tried her best to land it as easy as possible. On the back end Bobby iced a ramp for them to coast to a stop on.

Safe they made their way to help the girl who was shooting bright glittery lights at one of the Sentinels dressed like she had just come from Elvis Presley's closet. The machine lowered its oversized hand to try and grab her while Sentinel two bent down to the X-Men.

"Clause 34-B prohibits us from fighting the X-Men unless provoked."

"Then consider yerself provoked," Rogue shouted at it, "Amara melt it down starting at its joints. Bobby help 'er out. The rest of yall wit me!"

As they made their way to the disgruntled blonde version of Jubilee another Sentinel appeared from behind a skyscraper. Its red eyes landing on them as the Acolytes arrived. X-23 ran at it when Rogue pulled her short arm back. "I got a better idea." She looked at Colossus.

The metal mutant threw her in the air with enough force to cut right through the power unit hidden behind its chest plate. Seeing how that worked Logan went for the fourth that came out from behind another building.

"Kurt teleport Kit to te next one! See if yall can phase some of that crap outta it."

"Vere on it." The elf ran on all fours teleporting Kitty onto the head of the beast. He remained on top slashing at it with his tail while Kitty phased as many parts out of it as she could. The Sentinel came down on one leg hurt, but still had use of an arm which he used to blast at Logan who was still clawing at a dismantled Sentinel forcing him through two buildings. Then Tabatha took it as her turn making one big ball before launching it at the broken Sentinel officially dismantling it.

From above Magneto smirked as he easily dealt two Sentinels by himself. So strong in his ego that he didn't notice one come behind him until he saw Gambit pole vault over him hitting the machine with his charged staff causing it to blow underneath him providing a dramatic explosion once he finished causing Rogue to roll her eyes as she made for their target.

Finding her behind a tree she pulled her aside, "Who are ya? Why are they after you?"

"I … I … I don't know … my name is Alison Blaire and I work at a club and and it's trying to kill me!" Alison squeaked followed by a scream when the tree next to them was lifted.

It was moments like this that she wondered how everyone thought she could beat Apocalypse when she couldn't even destroy a few robots, "Look Al ima need ta borrow yer powers."

"Borrow? Wha … what do y …yu …you mean?"

Instead of explaining she touched the girl. Her training had at least revealed that when she touches someone she can use their powers to a greater extent than the person the powers originally belonged to. Alison was releasing sparks that couldn't even put a lose fuse to shame, but when Rogue used the power a huge blast of sparkly white came forth easily ripping a hole through it.

The Sentinel fell to its feet and as it did she saw a few Sentinels through its damaged armor, "Everyone focus yall power on them."

All did as told until all the Sentinels were gone. Once done Alison explained that she worked at a night club called Disco Daddy where the promoter promised her if she sung for him she would be famous. And then one day some scientist looking guy comes up to her about her powers and how if he studied her he could study sound vibrations easier and offered her a nice sum of money to do so but she refused saying that someday when she was a pop star everyone would be shouting her name.

Alison said he seemed very angry for a second before he said good day and something about seeing her later and that she now suspects that she isn't at threat of a heart attack that it was him. And when she was done she demanded that she tell her how she used her powers.

Promising as much on the long walk back the ground shook hard enough to drop everyone to their feet when the next Sentinel jumped out from underground with Rogue in its hands. Out of power she could do little more than squirm as it began to crush her.

Magneto tried to use his power on this one but it didn't work. Apparently it was a plastic model. Deducing that Amara and Pyro began to heat it until it started to melt except for the fact that they were burning Rogue too.

After yelling some colorful words they switched from that tactic to X-23. As she jumped the other arm caught her and flung her. The same with Logan. Then it fully rose out of the grown firing its chest blast knocking all back.

Upset that her new friend was hurt Alison saw a person hiding with an Eye-Pod. She quickly grabbed it listening to whatever song it was playing. For some reason music has always been able to help her and she hoped it would in this instance too.

Nodding to _I'm Sexy and I know It_ she closed her eyes until she found her center, focused, and blasted the damn thing. It fell with Rogue with it. Thankfully before it could fully land on her Kurt got her to safety only mildly hurt and unconscious.

…

_The last thing she remembered was falling in the arms of a Sentinel when her eyes opened in a simple room made of wood. Swearing she would never eat tacos again before she went to bed she heard coughing. She turned to see a boy who looked vaguely familiar. Had she seen him somewhere? And he looked so ill. _

_He wasn't alone. On the side of the bed sat a blonde with brown eyes and matching nails continuously clipping at them with a blunt knife as his concerned eyes turned to the boy, "Don't worry James," the healthy one smiled, "Father believes he can find a cure." _

"_And he believes people can walk on the moon too." He coughed looking paler. Stepping closer to the boy since neither seemed to notice her she looked at him. There was something so familiar about his eyes. _

_Then the boy coughed again so hard that she tried to help but her hands fell through him. The healthy brother dropped his knife and ran in search of his father. The boy looked up again in her direction, but not at her, as he tried to breathe. _

_Eyes widening she almost fell over in a dead faint. Logan! Logan! That was Logan! Strange she was sure Logan was his first name then again no one ever called him anything but Logan. So if that was Logan the other one must be Sabertooth!_

"_Victor slow down," she heard a man yelling, "We can't risk you dropping anything!"_ As the doorknob turned her eyes opened again in the dreaded med bay.

"Roguie?"

She turned the voice, "Gambit," then she glared, "Why are ya in te hospital bed wit me?"

"It was te only way ta keep them from touching on you."

"Them?"

"Beast caught Magneto tryin ta slip some cure on ya while you were havin ya beauty rest."

"That bastard," she growled reminding him of Logan, "How come ya work fer a creep like him? And more importantly wat do ya know bout tis cure?"

"That it hurts like a bitch."

"Besides that!"

"You look so beautiful with bed head."

Ok if he wasn't going to answer her there was always someone else. Going between punches and kicks to get him off Kurt teleported in, "You alright sis?" he asked.

Shoving him on the ground, "I feel great actually," she looked down, "Not a scratch."

"Great though I should varn you zhat Magneto vants to test you again vhilst your weak to see how you do …"

Before Rogue could protest Kitty came in and threw herself at her followed by the rest of her friends and Jean who had most recently came for yet another visit with the Professor for tutoring.

**November**

**P3 **

**.**

The Professor made to write a list to order food for thanksgiving asking them all what they wanted to eat and or cook.

"Fish!" Kitty said.

"I know not of zhe day of zhanks really soo could I have sauerkraut sausage casserole?"

"Yuck, my family eats a turdunken." Gambit added.

"A what?" The Professor asked.

"It's a chicken inside a duck inside a turkey." He explained.

"Fat ass," Rogue muttered underneath her breath low enough for him to hear, "How about a deep fried turkey?"

"Too greasy," Tabatha interjected, "Instead let's just warm up Lasagna and call it a night."

Ignoring her, "A meat and fruit pudding?" Pete suggested.

"Deer." Sabertooth ground out.

"Steak." Logan snapped back.

"Rosemary encrusted lamb." Magneto said from his spot by the window seal.

"What is wrong with a normal Thanksgiving dinner?" Charles asked them.

"Actually," Rogue stepped forward, "Remy an I wanted ta cook. We've been practicing."

"And if I were to agree to let you cook will you make a regular oven roasted turkey?" The Professor asked.

She nodded, "Sure thang."

"Then you may cook."

"Can I?"

"No Kitty!" Everyone said at once causing her to huff.

A little while later found the southerners at the store buying ingredients. Rogue suggested that they make a list but Remy believed that they would know what to buy once they saw it.

Halfway between the cucumbers and carrots he spotted a most beautiful green bell pepper full and well figured just like he liked his women. Holding it to her she gave it a quick glimpse before picking up a few yellow and red ones.

"They taste the same," he said, "Let's just get te green ones."

She shook her head, "No they don't taste te same an besides I like a little variety."

"Variety," he snorted, "You've been wearin te same exact clothes since I saw ya two years ago."

"Fer yer information each of my leather skirts are a different length an all my shirts are a different shade of green."

"Yeah an I have a different trench coat fer everyday of te week."

"But ya do have a different trench coat fer everyday of the week."

"So."

"We're getting all te peppers Remy."

Deciding to let her win this one they picked up two packs of cranberries, apples, carrots, celery, lemon juice, onions, potatoes, sweet potatoes, and a couple of oranges.

They ventured from produce to meats both looking at the available turkeys wincing at every bird that said chicken broth added meaning less meat for higher prices and since they couldn't just go pilgrim style and hunt a turkey down they would just have to buy one.

"Normally I get Betterball."

"And I get Pilgrimfarms."

"Or I get Sunnybroke."

"Or I get Honeycup."

"You just can't agree wit me can ya?" she asked.

"No it is you who can't agree wit me."

"We aint bought ta argue about this," she scolded as if to a small child, "We're getting Betterball. It's clean, fresh, and the cheapest."

"An normally te cheapest stuff aint worth havin."

"Ya can't put a price on life Remy."

"Non, but you can put a price on a turkey."

Her face fumed for a minute before settling down, "Fine."

Happy about the small victory he watched as she went to the ham section picking out a Honeycooked ham the best choice naturally. From there they went to the seasoning aisle. He wanted to give the chicken a jerk flavor to give the kitchen the aroma of allspice, nutmeg, cinnamon, citrus, onion, garlic, cayenne, and other spices.

But Anna told him that her friends wouldn't be so used to the spice which is why they should season it with simple herbs, butter, and truffle oil saying that her idea would not only flavor the chicken but it would also keep it moist.

A bought of arguing later ending with her once again as the victor had them heading for the selection of stuffings.

"Well what do you want?" he asked.

"Why ask me if yer just goin ta say ya hate wat I want anyway?"

"Cause its polite to ask."

"If ya insist I was gonna make it wit cornbread mix, bell peppers , onions, sage, pepper, turkey neck meat, and broth."

"That's great cause I was thankin more of a white bread stuffin with Andouille sausage."

"Can't we just have both?"

They could but what fun would it be just giving in? "Non."

"Stop tryin ta argue wit me fer no reason."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Instead of continuing the endless bout of who did nots and so's she went to get her own cart. That way she could buy things her way and think without his constant presence. And as she pulled the cart from its coral her mind traveled to further places. Sure it may be Thanksgiving and all three teams were bought together under a fragile truce, but she couldn't help but think Magneto had ulterior motives.

Her fears were confirmed when she asked Pete if Magneto was giving up on his cure, which he wasn't. Pete said that Magneto simply was waiting for the opportune time whatever that meant, but it was fair to say that for the moment they were safe from him at least.

Which turned her to the Sentinels. After the attack the government swore up and down that they didn't know anything about the attack on CN^2 even going on so far to have engineers use incomprehensible terms to explain how they could have malfunctioned. The incident leading to more reporters begging for statements that she as well as the others would not give.

And last but not least was Apocalypse. Is he still out there? And if he is where? The teams had already been using the spare of their spare time training yet she still didn't think this was enough. As a matter of fact she didn't think that her nearly twenty four hour seven day a week training did anything except cause strange dreams … or was that the tacos?

"Logan says he wants you lot back in five." Pyro came to her from his post at the back of the store.

"Nice to see that he can't wait ta see me," she sighed, "Tell him I'm ready whenever Remy is."

"Who?"

" Gambit is." She corrected and that was the one thing that scared her more than Apocalypse. She was starting to get attached to the jerk and she didn't know why but she did know that a shift had recently occurred between the two which she was not quite prepared for. And despite what he might think as leader she had little to no time left to entertain his childish behavior.

Pulling back out his sell she could easily hear Logan's four minutes fifteen second countdown till when he would come here whether they needed him or not.

"Rem-ar-dee," she found him in the novelties section, "Ya ready ta go yet?"

"Almost. Jus can't decide between whip cream or ice cream." So she decided to choose for him putting four of each into her cart.

"Stop standin there wit yer mouth open an come on."

Together they waited in line behind a couple who Rogue was quite sure had bought out the whole store asking for their groceries to be bagged in plastic then put into double paper bags at a comfortable weight.

Bored she turned her attention to the magazines. Persons talked about Kimi Kadashian's five day wedding while QG talked about supposedly sexy men neither caught her fancy until she spotted one that had a blurred picture of her on it.

Now interested she flipped to the article written up by Vikki Vale:

_The new team leader is as mysterious as death and as allusive as youth. I was picked to do an interview with her leaving me to think that I would have the exclusive and yet her words were as concrete as her eyes. Rogue, which is the only name given to her since birth, seemed nice enough but looks can be deceiving. Behind her steeled expression and porcelain looks rests a leader one who is willing to do whatever it takes for her friends which she considers family namely the X-Men. _

_But we all have heard about her credentials, tearing up rogue Sentinels and stopping Apocalypse in her free time while working for timid peace treaties with mutant terrorist but what about the girl behind the uniform? What is it that sparks fire in her emerald eyes? What is it that made her choose to be a hero? What is, supposing she has one, her social life like? These questions and more shall be answered on the next installment of Uncovered this I promise you – Vikki Vale_

"Mind unloading your cart mam?" She began to do as asked her magazine joining her purchase.

…

"Look who made the news." Scott said helping her unload her groceries, "The Vale woman didn't make you sound like a bitch which is good."

"Yeah it is," she picked up a few groceries of her own, "Good ta have ya round."

"Good to be back," he lifted the turkey up last, "So I've heard that you've made some changes to my work."

Here we go she thought. "More like subtle alterations."

"That weren't needed," he said gently, "Did you read my notes."

"Yeah, but times have changed."

"I know," he squealed sounding just like Kitty when she gets a good deal on shoes, "You get to fight Sentinels! And the enemy is all under one roof! You got such an exciting year!"

"I don't know if exciting would be te word …"

"Here let me grab those," Jean levitated the bags the rest of the way into the kitchen, "Now I have just a few suggestions." She said unfolding a list that lapped the floor twice.

"Umm yeah thanks Jean." Rogue said.

"Thanks fer wat?" Remy asked reading the list, "How do ya make three percent fat Turkey!" He scoffed.

"Just use the breast," Jean said, "I also have a five calorie cranberry spread recipie if you want to see it."

"Non I don't." Remy said.

"Well look Swamp Rat," Jean hissed, "I am just trying to help!"

"Ya call tis help!"

"Why yes I do."

"Ya shouldn't!"

"Ha, I don't even know why he would let someone like you cook!"

"Because te old man probably wants ta taste his food!"

"Oh so my food is tasteless is it!"

"I reckon a cup a water got more flavor than most tis crap on te list!"

Scott was about to intervene when Rogue whacked Gambit with a wooden spoon over the head. Instead of being angry he smiled at Rogue going off to help unpack the bags.

"You must have him trained." Jean said approvingly.

"I try." Rogue waved her off, "Now ya two get out!"

…

"Alright so we divided te task evenly yes?" She asked.

"Yep you get te ham, stuffing, potato an green bean casserole, an te gravy an desserts while I get everything else an two desserts."

"Alright you start workin over there and I'll start working over here."

…

While they were busy Scott had spent the day going over the new practice schedule which he was surprised to see had become rather intense. He also watched reruns of previous sessions that he missed feeling the need to reacquaint himself with the position he loved so much.

Eight months ago he didn't even want to go to college, but he didn't want to be without Jean either so he chose the former, but college wasn't as appealing as he thought it would be. Sure e had been invited to many parties and made friends but all he could think about were the X-Men and what dangers they would be facing without him.

It made him feel guilty. Really guilty and he also knew Rogue didn't want the position but he didn't expect such a backlash. From what he heard he almost wished he didn't left. It was as if the team had turned into someone else why he was gone.

With his head hung he walked around the halls that he had quickly grown to miss. Jean wanted him to go to college so that he could better himself and yet to him there was no higher calling than being an X-Men. He had put years of effort into it, even picking out the name and the design and the training and the idea for the jet and well just about anything you could think of he helped in including the addition of several students. Which is why he decided that this school year would be his last. The students here needed him far more than an oversized classroom in where ever you call it does.

…

"What is Thanksgiving?" X-23 asked Rogue after she snuck in to see how everything was going.

"It started as a day fer Native Americans an Pilgrims ta give thanks fer there harvest as well as celebrate a comin tagether between the two."

"But there aren't that many pilgrims if any and the same goes for Native Americans." She stated as if reading from a computer Rogue could not see.

"Well now adays its about te family getting tagether ta enjoy each other's company."

"But I don't have family."

"Neither does Logan as well as a few of us and yet there celebrating to."

"Celebrating just because there are people around is pointless."

"So we should celebrate when there is no one around?"

Crossing her arms, "I think we shouldn't celebrate at all."

"And why is that?"

"There's nothing to celebrate," X-23 stated, "All celebrations are geared to make more people spend more money during certain times of the year for profit nothing more and nothing less."

X-23 could be so cold at times. Placing the pie crust she was rolling aside, "Bake cookies with me."

"I don't like sweets."

"I didn't say ya had ta eat em."

"Fine." Together the two made sugar cookies. It was honestly fun to watch X-23 sniff and taste everything when she thought Rogue wasn't watching and her eyes never removed their selves from the stove when cooking or how she complained when she was told that she had to wait for them to cool.

Tapping one to make sure it was room temperature Rogue picked up a cookie handing it to X-23, "Well ya know I'm thankful fer meetin you. Now try it an tell me wat ya thank."

The younger girl seemed to freeze before she did as told, turned to leave, then turned back picking up another cookie, "I'm thankful for you too." She said and ran.

Remy watched the whole exchange with a light heart thinking Rogue might just make a good mother someday and when children came into his mind he quickly pushed it away. He never wanted children and one tender moment watching Rogue interact with she-logan was not going to change that.

…

"Kitty do you mind doing the honors?" The Professor asked as everyone took a seat at their allotted table.

Bowing her head Kitty began, "Thank you for my friends and my family. Also thank you for those Mary J's that were on sale this week at Frillards and thank you for keeping us all alive to see this day and like I just have to give a personal shout out for this new pink sweater that was recently added to my wardrobe at a decent price and thank you for black Friday and thank you for …"

"That will be enough. Thank you Kitty," The Professor stopped her, "Dig in."

"Oh mein God zhis is te best food I've ever eaten!"

"Ad like thanks for like making fish!"

"The turkey is surprisingly moist."

"Do I smell liquor on this ham?"

"All I smell is deliciousness!"

"Did you use any of the recipes I gave?"

"I could marry this oyster loaf!

"Non."

"Like you guys have to do this next year," Kitty said looking up as if the heavens were personally looking down on her, "Please."

"Yeah just make sure ta save room fer dessert." Rogue told them and they did. Remy had made a pecan pie and a chocolate chip pecan pie, but that wasn't even the best part. Anna made carrot cake, red velvet cake, black forest cake, as well as various cheesecakes, with pairing icings all from scratch as well as cookies, an apple streusel pie, and peach cobbler served with your choice of ice cream and or whip cream.

"Rogue … you … can … cook." Jean said as if testing the words for the first time.

"Yeah and …"

"And if you could cook zhis good you should have said something." Kurt added.

"You certainly did put your foot in this." Logan leaned back in his chair.

"No she didn't." X-23 said.

"That was an expression kid."

"An wat bout me?" Remy asked.

"The turkey was nice." Scott commented.

"Honestly Gambit I am beginning to wonder what you can't do." Magento praised.

"You'll be wonderin fer a while." Gambit laughed.

"Yeah well I have ta admit tat I thank everyone had a good Thanksgiving," Rogue raised her cup, "Happy Thanksgivin."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

YEAH I KNOW IT SEEMS A LITTLE RUSHED BUT ITS THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE AND IT NEEDED TO BE POSTED SO HERE YOU ARE


	17. Chapter 17

**Who are you Phoenix **

**.**

By the first snow of December Rogue had begun to understand that her strange nightmares weren't caused by indigestion, but were in fact memories of those she touched. However memories alone weren't all she received. Every time she had a shared memory dream of Logan's life she would wake up healed. And sometimes when she would dream of Hanukah's past she would wake up with her head literally in her pillows.

Yet for all her progress she could not figure out whose dreams could set fire to rain. Whose dream was like a match struck to gasoline? Sometimes afterwards she would wake up feeling angry, or spiteful, or caged and couldn't place whose memories those could be.

No one else seemed to have such hatred in their life and quite honestly the fact that nobody fit the bill scared her. Could she be experiencing memories from people she walk by and if so wouldn't that be a considerable leap in her powers? Troubled she turned her mind from her thoughts to that of the sweet abyss called sleep.

She knew she was having another memory for she could taste the very air she breathed and smell what she believed to be apple cobbler floating from the kitchen. And she felt small. Eyes opened she saw the corduroy side buckle jumper with a teddy bear on it that served as her clothes with a striped turtle neck underneath and black buckled shoes.

"Who are you today?" Her head moved upwards to see the Professor kneeling before her. The Professor? Why would he be here? And more importantly who was he talking to?

"I am the devourer of worlds." The little girl said in a very creepy voice from the body whose eyes she now saw through.

The Professor, younger, around forty years old with tan eyebrows sat back on his haunches with a sad look in his eyes, "Phoenix." He greeted.

"We are the same she and I."

"No you and her are not the same."

"She and I are one. Fate has decided this long before you were born Charles."

"Fate you say," The elder shook his head, "Is it also fate to use her body in this manner? Destroying things as you please. Hurting the people that you love?"

"It matters not if they die now or when I devour the sun."

"Devour the… you can't be serious." He said startled.

"I have been sent here to rid humans of their existence. As I've previously said fate has decided."

"But you are just a child."

"She is, not me."

"But you are in a child's body."

"I will leave once my mission is complete."

"But she will have nowhere to go." He reminded.

"She will simply be delivered to the Shi'ar empire just like the others."

"There is no such thing as aliens Phoenix."

"Then what am I?"

"You said you were a part of her."

Rogue felt her head nod as she listened intently, "I am energy. I am all that is evil and all that is good. I am the never ending darkness and the stinging blindness of the light. I am what will forever be and has never been. I am the creator and the destroyer. I am Phoenix."

"Meaning."

"I was drawn to this body for a purpose but I'm afraid that that purpose is not to create."

"But to destroy."

The girl then turned to look in her reflection to her disappointment Rogue saw an ever consuming fire and eyes that seemed to bore into her soul.

"Then there is no reasoning with you." The Professor said, "Perhaps someday when you are willing to believe in the human worth I shall release you but for now …"

"What are you doing?" The girl screamed when the Professor placed his hand upon the child's head and concentrated.

Rogue was confused. What was he doing? All he knew was that he caused the Phoenix pain lots and lots of pain which coincidently caused her pain meaning these weren't his memories but hers. Whoever her was that is.

Crumpling down to her knees the girls eyes turned towards him, "You will not hold me forever Charles," she hissed this time with an omnipotent sound that should not be found in any person much less a child, "Instead of destroying your precious sun I swear when I return I shall make all you ever loved, all you ever treasured, die a slow and painful death followed by the rest of the world and only when you cannot stand the pain will I personally deliver you from to hell!"

And then she was trapped. Wherever she was she felt lost and dark.

"Who are you?" The omnipotent voice asked her. Rogue turned her head this way and that but saw nothing, but felt that her rear was getting rather warm. She turned in time to see a bird flittering about in a cage glowering at her made of fire.

Curious she crawled to it almost willing to touch it even if it could burn her when it squawked again, "WHO ARE YOU!"

She fell backwards at the sound of her voice, "You're Phoenix aren't ya."

The bird cricked its neck twice, "I am."

"Yer evil! Ya want to destroy us all!"

"Before you judge me ask yourself why I would be drawn to a vessel on your Earth in the first place? If this planet was full of just people then why would I be sent to destroy it?"

"Yer tryin ta play mind games wit me aren't ya?"

It squawked again, "In the year 2013 an engineer by the name of Thomas Light will create humans first spacecraft followed quickly be the discovery of warp speed. Soon your race will be able to interact as most planets do now."

"An wat's so wrong with that?"

"Silence," the bird yelled sending a wave of light out that knocked Rogue back on the ground a few feet, "Why spare your people so that they can spread their hatred to the rest of the universe? I think not!"

"Then why not just 86 the men ya mentioned?"

"If they fail others will take their place," the bird hissed, "You are a disease far worse than cancer. You all can't be killed by simple drownings or plate shifts … no you must be killed in a more thorough way."

"Drownins …"

"Oh yes others have been possessed by me to give your people warnings and time and time again your people simply didn't get the hint which is why I will finish you this time."

"Yer trapped ya can't get out."

"Your name is Rogue." The bird said as if it read her name from somewhere.

"How do ya know my name?"

"I know more than that about you. I also know your fate, your destiny isn't much different from mine."

"I aint like you."

"Not yet. But one day you will see the world as I have seen it. Surely your friends have already started treating you differently."

"That's not …"

Interrupting, "Didn't they treat you unfairly when you became team leader? If they were really good people then they wouldn't have tried to sabotage you or say such hurtful words and now here you are as Charles and Magneto's lab rat. We both know how unfair that is. Are these people alone really what you thought they were? And ask yourself this. If even the great Charles Xavier can lower himself then what of the low lives that reside on this rock. Do they disserve to hurt anyone else?"

"They aint hurt me that bad."

"Yet," the bird actually smiled at her, "Just wait. One day you'll see that all I've said is true. Until then stay out of my vessels head!"

"What vessel? Yer projecting these memories on to me not the other way around."

"Then we will meet face to face sooner than expected. Knock knock Rogue."

"Knock knock?" Before she could ask what she meant her real eyes opened and she was awake again with someone rapping on her door.

"You'll be late for school if you sleep any longer." Jean chided.

"Wat ya doin here Jean?"

"I'm here for tutoring before my afternoon class starts."

"Oh … well have fun with that."

"Ok, but you better hurry. Kitty's awake and you know how long she can hog a shower."

Grabbing her towel she nearly flew off her bed in her mad sprint to the shower running quite literally through Gambit, muttering thanks over her shoulder, and then finally slamming the door shut as she managed to just beat Kitty by a few seconds.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**If you are confused this chapter is mostly Rogue having another memory lapse while sleeping and as for the owner of the memory anybody with just a slight interest in the X-Men should know by now who that is and yes Remy will come back. And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year **


	18. Chapter 18

**UPGRADE**

**. **

"The government had just debuted two new sentinel models. Sentinel Titan can withstand temperatures up to 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit and Sentinel Aquarius can travel to a depth up to 200 kilometers below sea level." The Professor said.

"And that's not to mention there is a plastic model." Magneto pointed out.

"Yes well we have no mutants who can go that deep under sea and 2,200 is about Magma's average temperature."

"It's obvious," Rogue said, "That they're planning more of an invasion than a mutual agreement. Question is what are we gonna do about it."

"I say we remind them where we stand." Magneto said.

"No," Rogue shook her head, "If we attack first it just gives the government what they want. An excuse to try their new toys on us."

"So you expect us to just wait?"

"Fer now," Rogue turned to Gambit, "Unless we can find someone who can get on te inside an investigate fer us."

He smirked, "Finally realized how good I am Roguey."

"Just get in and get out Cajun."

"Yes mam."

"But want they like expect an attack?" Kitty asked.

"Which is why he shouldn't go alone." Mystique said.

"My plan exactly," Rogue smiled, "Which is why Logan an X are going."

"We don't need them." Mystique said.

"Yeah like I'd send just two of Magneto's people in all alone. I aint tat stupid."

"Sounds like a plan to me Stripes."

"But what about the MRD?" Dazzler, the new girl they rescued asked, "They used my registering as a way to track me."

"That's wat te rest of us are doin."

"I could just go in alone easy." Gambit suggested.

"Why are you being so helpful all if a sudden?" she asked suspiciously.

"A man can't help his girlfriend without a reason?"

"Depends on te man."

"I zhink I'm going to be sick." Kurt teased.

"Fine I'll let ya try," Rogue said, "But take Storm an Kit wit ya."

"And what will you be doing?" Bobby asked.

"Takin te rest of yall to Egypt ta checkout Apocalypse' restin place."

**[DISTRICT OF COLUMBIS; WASHINGTON D.C.; FREIHOUSE BUILDING 682 REAGAN WAY] **

Storm, Kitty, and Gambit landed not too far away from the building that processed the mutant registration act.

"Gambit this may be your show, but she placed me in charge," Strom said going to the back of the jet and pushing a button that revealed communicators, "these are to stay on at ALL times. I will supply the fog to both reveal trip lasers and provide stealth.

Gambit your job is to get in, hack the computer, and find out what they redoing with these. The computer room is on the third floor through the second door to the right from the west stair case. Kitty you will be placing these isotope laced papers in the printers so we can track where they go on all floors which is why I will give you a lift to the roof and you can phase down which will be the easiest way. And I want us all back here in thirty minutes. If you are caught simply place the red button on the communicator and we will get you out. Let's move."

Kitty grabbed her papers as Storm carried her to the roof and left her there. She phased through the ceiling to level five in the printing room mixing isotope laced papers with regular ones. The papers were Beast latest creations.

You could print, write, type on the papers but the isotopes gave off a special signature that can be tracked. It also had the special feature of 'dropping' isotopes every time a copy of the paper was either emailed or electronically sent through other means.

Gambit on the other hand could see various entrances by first glance. There was underground through the sewer line, the vents by the roof entrance, any window, faking a keycard on the front door, impersonating a night guard, entering through the loading bay, but he figured going through a window aimlessly without direction would be harder so he did that.

Climbing up to the correct floor he positioned his legs on the frame so he wouldn't fall before using his powers to cut an accurate hole. Normally he would vaporize the glass, but instead he placed it inside then crawled in making a mental note to put it back later.

Reaching in his trench coat he pulled out the spray can he used to see the trip wires while eyeing the security camera. Thankfully none was pointing his way. There were two rotators and judging by their angle they would leave two blind spots. One by his window and the other directly in the center.

Looking down he noticed that all the trip wires were at ground level. Easy. He could just zip line across, but testing his balance would be harder so he did that instead. A few seconds later he was at the room which was unlocked.

Inside he heard voices. Peaking he saw the people weren't looking his way so he snuck in hiding behind an unoccupied desk to listen to their conversation.

"Trask this is crazy," the squat balding man with glasses said, "You can't want to destroy mutants and at the same time enslave them on Genoshia and try to sell some of them to scientist! Mutants are people too!"

The taller full haired man laughed, "Don't make me sick Mr. Alvers. You know better than I the destruction mutants cause like your outlaw son for instance."

Standing, "Leave lance out of this!"

"Is that a sore spot," Trask teased, "Look mutants are no better than slaves. In fact I think we should treat them the exact same. Mutants can live with us so long as they serve us."

"And if they don't Trask?"

"That's what the Sentinels are for."

"But what about the MRA. You know how big the X-Men are here and the X-Caliber in England is."

"England can doom itself and the X-Men aren't an issue. They're bound to show up here eventually and once they do we'll catch them and make them look like the bad guys. The public will be on our side etc."

"Trask you propose replacing the X-Men with skyscraper sized machines. You are just trading one evil for another."

"But this evil we can control."

"Eve God can't control the devil."

"Because he has never tried unlike me." The Trask fellow left out of the door he came in first using a keycard in a slot to turn off the lasers. A minute after he left they came back on again.

"Damn that Trask," Mr. Alvers snapped, "He's going to get us all killed." With that the man followed suit missing the fact that his keycard was swiped from his back pocket.

Alone at last he easily got pass the password screen to start pulling up files. Each mutant was classified in levels of weakest to strongest by beta, alpha, and omega. Beta was saved for mutants who had, for lack of a better term, lame powers. Alpha was an average level which most of the X-Men, including himself, fit in and omega was saved for the omnipotent of mutants. Here Apocalypse held a spot although it had little more than what the Professor had back at the mansion. Pulling out an encoded flash drive he got to work.

**[The Republic of Madagascar; Genosha; ****20° 0' 0" S ****/**** 47° 0' 0" E] **

From their little venture last night they had found that not only were the alpha mutants who were registered to the MRD were being tailed, but some were actually being auctioned off with bids well over the million dollar mark each. Each mutant also had a daily schedule tagged and dates for the retrieval of the mutant after they were sold which would either be, judging on the temperament of the mutant, by human or Sentinel force.

Also a large number of mutants were being bought by one Nathaniel Essex and William Stryker. The next mutant on the retrieval list is Neena Thurman, codename Domino, whose aim was as deadly as her power over probability located in Nottoway, Virginia.

The Professor sent a small team to look out for her to see if what they found was as reliable as they hoped it would be, but for now Gambit, Mystique, Logan, and X-23 were now boarding the shores of Madagascar's beloved Genosha.

"Something's wrong." X-23 said as she sniffed the air picking up little more than salt water and sand.

On guard, "Yeah it's too quiet."

"Then we best move to a more approachable location," Mystique walked past them, "These trees will do."

Hacking through some palms they eventually came to a small yet worn trail winding its way through the jungle.

"I smell blood." Logan held his arm parallel to stop the others.

"This could be a trap." X-23 suggested.

"Which is why I should go up there alone," Gambit said, "And if by some slim chance I get caught you can get me out."

"Don't hold your breath Gumbo."

"Logan we don't have all day."

"I agree with the girl," Mystique sighed, "Let's just see where it goes."

"Yeah but we all shouldn't just walk it." Gambit said.

"Then I will turn into a bird, those two can swing around like Tarzan for all I care, and you can be bait." Mystique agreed transforming.

Said bait walked along the trail until he heard a noise coming from behind. Quickly he flipped backwards hiding behind the overgrown weeds making brief eye contact with X who was in the canopy, Logan in the bush, and Mystique landing on a low hanging branch.

As they waited the sounds got louder and louder until they saw what appeared to be a drill sergeant leading a group of people with strange bleeping colors and handcuffs behind him.

"Hault!"

They did as told. Among the enslaved was a girl no older than eight, a few male teenagers, females, and one woman who looked like she was about to pass out at any second.

"What is wrong with you," he scrolled down his list, "Selene?"

"I," the pale one painted, "Need food."

"And I need a vacation now move your asses!" He yelled once again leading his unwilling platoon through the trail. Not a yard further Selene fell to her knees weak. Upset the sergeant released his whip from its holder and struck her multiple times until X swooped down and killed him in one clean cut.

The others looked at them with grateful eyes as they rested on the ground. As they cut them loose Logan spoke to them, "What's going on here."

A blonde male with long hair answered, "They … on the radio … they promised Genosha would be a safe place. I came here with my girlfriend … Rita Wayward to live in peace. The first night we partied and had fun until they came. Big machines with red eyes. We fought back as hard as we could but were captured.

We woke up with these power limiter chocker doohickeys and they forced us to dig with our bare hands to make more room for them to produce those metal monsters! They barely feed us and make us work from sunrise to sunset. Right now we were on a 'break' walk."

"Sounds like fun." Logan said sarcastically as he freed the last one, "Anything else we should know?"

"There are hundreds of those monsters on this island and they use this even bigger machine to make him. They call it Master Mold. Please tell me you have a way out."

"Depends how many of you are there here?"

"The guard said three hundred and eighty six." Selene said turning to one of the other men, "A little boost?"

"Then no," Logan looked at their defeated faces, "But we'll do what we can."

"Thank you!" The little girl said squeezing Logan's leg dearly making him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Wat about guards?" Gambit asked.

"There are many," the blonde said, "But the machines discipline the most."

"An yall collars gotta have a central control unit."

He nodded, "It's in a security booth high above us. You'd have to be magical in order to make it up there undetected."

"Sounds like a challenge." Gambit smirked.

"Mystique," Logan ordered, "You go locate this Master Machine thing. Gumbo you … just do what you do. X your job is to free all you can while I act as decoy. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

"And why do you give the orders?" Mystique glared at him.

"Because I do. Now get to work."

"Wait before you go please save my girlfriend! Her mutant name is Spiral and let's just says she stands out in a crowd."

"Meaning?"

.

Logan came in like a storm at sea, quick and deadly, ripping apart all who stood against him including a few Sentinels. As he fought he ran across the feeding area where he saw a girl with eight arms giving out the slop that passed for food in these parts.

Thinking she looked quite freaky he went back to work tearing all he could apart until he was finally detained then shocked into unconsciousness which is quite hard considering the fact that he healed instantaneously.

His partner in crime watched as they took a retinal scanner to his eye. After two beeps it called him Weapon X and said he was the property of William Stryker and was marked as lethal. The guards seemed pleased with their catch not that she had time to watch all of it.

She had freed a few mutants and was now leading them to safety as fast as she could while doing damage to the Sentinels which proved the biggest problem, but she had turned out that a girl with eight arms was quite useful in the combat area.

"They're escaping!" The guards said. The rest of the unfreed mutants tried their best to avoid contact until their colors stopped beeping, popped lose in the back, and fell to the ground.

"We can't contain them all!" One guard said as he spotted one of their breeders, mutant woman who were used to create more of a breed of gene they liked, escaping and went after her until he saw a man land in front of him giving off a red glow that parted the earth as he landed.

The action also caused the girl to fly backwards, but she was caught by her hapless savior. Sitting her down Gambit made quick work of catching up with his share of guards to defeat.

Seeing X running into the building, "What ya doing?"

"Logan got captured!"

"Stay out here I'll get him."

Inside was rather quiet , especially after dealing with two overweight guards, who squealed like pigs telling him where Logan was. On his way down to the containment cell he heard a woman screaming. Not one to pass up saving a potentially beautiful victim he took an unplanned left that lead him to the hospital area, or so the wall said.

The white halls were lined with long windows that revealed in many cases pregnant females with dilated pupils obviously druged to keep them compliant. Between each window was a stack of medical papers stating the girls' name, DOB, age, weight, physical health, mutant power, and the list of males whom she was to be mated with. Many of the list had well over twenty partners.

Another scream later he ran until he saw a young woman, probably fifteen at most, trying to outrun a man in a business suit tossing whatever she could to keep him away. Without another thought he blasted the glass away.

"Back off Mutie this one's mine! I paid for it!"

Knocking him out he made for the girl who took to crying in his arms. Carrying her he made for Logan's cell which, by the time he got there, wasn't necessary since he got himself out.

"Was that supposed to be a rescue?" Logan asked as they made their way back up.

"Yer welcome."

"Yeah it was like you weren't even there," he growled, "And who's this?"

"Stacy." She said.

"Really Gumbo you're cheating on Rogue with underage girls now?"

Narrowing his eyes, "I saved her for your information."

"Sure you did." He said sarcastically as they hit the surface again.

"We need to go," Mystique said moving their way after knocking a guard out with a backwards kick, "The Master Mold is making more as we speak. We will need more fire power to deal with all of them."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Logan said touching his communicator as they headed back to the jet, "Logan to War Room. In need of evac."

"Beast present," Hank said, "You finally killed the Blackbird didn't you?"

"We got the jet but we're going to need more leg room."

"How much more?"

"For about four hundred people."

"That's ….going to take some time."

"We don't have any Hank."

"Alright, I'll have Storm take the X-Chopper in and I'll page our good friend Fury and see if he can send over any navy support."

"Joy," Logan said hacking through oversized leaves, "Do whatever you can and do it fast."

"Will do. Beast out."

"This way!" Logan instructed leading them for the beach where the freshly made Sentinels decided to wait, "Shit."

"I got these."

"Yeah Gumbo and I'm actually a fictional comic book character."

"Tell Stan Lee that."

"What?"

"Jus shut up an trust me." The Cajun said bending down to the water using his power to charge the hydrogen bonded particles until they too turned red traveling through the water and up any Sentinel that touched it.

Releasing his hold on the water it blew up the Sentinels as expected leaving nothing but dust. What he didn't count on was the fatigue he now felt. All of a sudden a warm blanket didn't sound so bad.

"Come on Gumbo we just got to hold out for reinforcements."

"Theirs or ours." Mystique said pointing to the growing numbers on enemy lines.

"We'll make it. We always do."

Two hours later they along with the other mutants were safe. Tired Gambit made quick work of falling asleep in the War Room where they debriefed at. Seeing him like that Rogue couldn't help but think he was a little cute.

Unable to carry him herself she asked for Pete's help then tucked him into bed surprised when she felt his arm snake around her waist. Rolling her eyes she joined him. They would have a long day tomorrow in Egypt and a little rest never hurt anyone.

**[Cairo, Egypt; Tomb of Apocalypse] **

Since today was just for exploration and not for fighting the team took to dressing in khakis with open breasted long sleeve white shirts and turbans to both protect their head from the sun and keep the sand out of their mouth.

Armed with a back pack of essentials and a camel she lead the pack through the scorching heat. Not far behind her was Tabatha who forged the turban in exchange for a pair of sunglasses and a bandanna around the mouth looking more convict than archeologist.

At her side was Amara who seemed to actually be enjoying the heat of the day unlike Bobby who looked as if he were melting form the amount of sweat he released in such a short time. The only ones not on the camel were Magneto and the Professor thanks to his metal bending properties.

"We're here." Rogue released her camel tying it to a stand. As she removed herself from the walking so it machine she noticed man people kowtowed with their hands extended to the heavens chanting one word and one word over and over again, Apocalypse Apocalypse.

Ignoring them they made their way down. Inside the tomb still looked thoroughly closed, but looks could be deceiving.

"I will lift it for but a moment." Magneto said, "Prepare yourselves."

Everyone was ready for action when he lifted it and to her horror they saw nothing. Nothing. It was one thing to assume Apocalypse was coming back. It was a whole other matter to know he would come back and she would be the first name on his revenge list no doubt highlighted and circled in red sharpie.

"It is as we feared," The Professor said, "We will search the room for clues then leave."

As they combed the room Amara's hand chanced upon something gooey and black on one of the bottom walls.

"Gross get it off!"

"A moment if you will." Magneto took a sample from her. With that being their only clue they left heavy hearted. Rogue especially seemed distant on the jet ride back knowing that he was back and was coming for her was more than enough a reason to allow her to wallow in fear for there were long days ahead of them. That's for sure.

**[MANSION] **

"You alright Cherie?" he shut the door behind him.

"Of course I'm alright," she snapped, "I only have ta lead a team, graduate, train my ass off, not to mention I'm the lead star in Apocalypse's revenge plot. Oh yeah and in a simultaneous time line I rule as an oppressive bitch so yes I am fine thank you VERY much for asking!"

Walking to her, "Ya know you could always run."

"I don't quit!"

"I'm jus saying to stall a little and come back ta all tis when ya ready cause I don't thank ya ready now."

"Well not all of us run from our problems like some people!"

"Yes I did run," he said patiently, "But it was the best decision I ever made."

"Yes but yer life an te world wasn't at stake Cajun! I just can't run from all tis!"

"Then take a break. Yer crakin under pressure."

"So I'm not good enough! Scott …"

"Would be troubled to," he pulled her into his arms, "Petite yer stubbornness is attractive but even mules know when to take it easy."

"Remy." she looked him in the eyes. Where she saw worry in his he saw fear in hers.

"Yer scared." He stated pulling her closer as if to protect her, but she felt stiff in his arms.

"I'm not scared." She said weakly.

"Ya always gotta be strong fer yer friends, yer team, us, te world an it isn't fair."

"Life isn't fare," she didn't cry as she mumbled into his chest, "I want a normal life … well as normal as being an X-Men could get. Last year our biggest worry was fending off inevitable attacks from the Brotherhood and now there is so much more. I … sometimes I just want to get up and leave. I hate it here now. Everyone's relying on me, making me work hard, taking away my free time, and all I get in return is more work, more pressure, more responsibility. I am Rogue, but I'm a person too."

Kissing her on her head he pulled her close whispering into her ear, "Forgive me." Before he knocked her unconscious. He may not be the smartest man in the bunch but he could tell that his femme was suffering mentally and physically. And what better way to make her feel better than an illicit trip to …


	19. Chapter 19

**A Respite **

**.**

She had felt like this before once. Her body drifting between the harbor of sleep and dock of awareness where her senses, unlike her body, were fully active. Light tickled her eyelids while the scent of fish and salt hit her nose. The caress of the breeze was equally refreshing causing her to sigh deeply. It was then that she felt something against her face. The object was hard, square, smelled of nothing , and cold. Her hand began to twitch then.

The breeze hitting the trail of water left behind made her cold. A thought which registered in her mind slowly before her body activated reaching for whatever it was to move it elsewhere when her eyes flew open and she saw red not counting his hair or his eyes but that of her anger.

Barely dodging her fist, "Yer awake."

"I swear if tis is another plot ta trick me inta helping ya I will kill …"

"Slow down petite," he smiled pulling back until he was out of her range, "There's a pool outback an te bathrooms through there. Why don't ya take te time ta cool down a bit?"

"Where am I?"

"Away is all ya need ta know."

"I'll find out."

"I wish ya would."

Glaring she threw a pillow at him with enough force to actually cause pain on contact. As he rubbed his chest he laughed, "Oh come on one kiss."

"No."

"It'll be worth it."

"No."

"Many people say Remy's kisses are the eighth wonder of te world."

"Get out!" she bellowed tossing the next pillow at his retreating back. With him gone she headed for the bathroom expecting to find a toilet and shower when she saw a huge room with his and her sinks, potpourri, a Jacuzzi trimmed with a wall of natural rock, shower, bench, an armoire of bathing products, as well as digital media all decked out in aqua, chocolate, gold, rose, copper, tope, brass, ivory, and pine atop sienna tiled floors.

Itching to take a bath but not while he was here she relieved herself then searched the house. The bedroom's wide wooden shutters opened up to the pool Remy mentioned framed with five ivory chairs with aqua pillows, an outside tiki bar, and three miniature glass tables sporting ivory chairs as well as umbrellas overlooking a private beach bellow.

"Beautiful." She said as her green eyes tried to permanently sketch the view into her mind.

"I know." He said grasping her hand, "Ya know they'll find us."

She nodded not once taking her eyes from the lower deck. "How much time do you think we have?"

Instead of answering he pulled away from her, "I'll be in te city. You can stay here an relax. I suggest enjoying it while it last. There's a maid if ya need anything, and a chef, not to mention the gardener."

He gasped as she reached for his hand again pulling him to her, "I don't want ta be without you."

"Neither do I."

"So what do we want ta do first?"

"It's up to you."

Her eyes darted from the pool to the beach back to the pool again. Letting go she ran for the pool when a thought struck, "I don't have a bikini."

"Yeah an I aint have enough time ta pack any clothes." He admitted, "Sneaking you out was hard enough."

She seemed to think on it before her face had the what the hell expression then she dived in clothes an all. Removing his shirt he joined her. After splashing around a bit and playing dunk the Cajun they settled for a game of marco polo.

Gambit went first calling Marco, then her Polo, but his ears must be magical for he seemed to here her even when she mouthed the word. Convinced he was somehow cheating she quietly rose out of the pool and made for the house.

"Hey that's cheating!" he yelled after her.

She giggled as she heavily slumped through the house removing her shoes and boots as she did so. Not one to be denied he chased after her eyes open through the contemporary Mexican art styled living room, the dining room with ivory chairs and Mary plaques, the natural stone bathrooms, the kitchen with the decorative plates, as well as the other bathrooms and back on the patio which is where he lost her.

Halfway through Rogue stopped giggling altogether. Looking around as quietly as possible he noticed the maid, Juanita, shaking her head talking out loud about the crazy American on the beach. Going down the back steps he saw her running along the sun.

"I'll catch you!"

"No you want!" she yelled back.

"And if I do?" he hoped off the rail landing on the sand.

"You'll get a prize!" she called back.

Running as fast as possible he was starting to gain on her by the time they reached the public beach. To avoid him she through umbrellas his way, dove behind people, tossed a beach ball or ten at his head, hid behind the huge facial sand carvings, ducked behind a monumental arch, then had the nerve to swipe a bike from someone at the Mercado.

But two could play at that game. Giving money to a tall woman he took her bike and paddled nearly catching up with her on the cobbled street.

"Nice bike." She teased motioning to his pink bike.

"Nice enough to catch you."

"See that stop sign? I'll race you to it." Without waiting for an answer she peddled and he peddled then all of a sudden he was in line with her, then in front of her, and she stopped altogether. Looking back at her wide smile he failed to notice the cart of sandias being pulled past by the peddler and fell into them. His legs flying this way and that in the air.

Laughing at how hard he fell, his facial expression when he pulled himself out, and the look of revenge floating in his eyes as he glared at her she could barely move but managed to turn her bike around and head for 'home'.

An hour later he showed up pushing his broken bike still covered in watermelon. Leaving the machine on the beach he hoped the rail back in just in time to see Rogue turn around with drinks in her hand.

"Thirsty?" she was clearly laughing at him with her eyes.

Snatching one, "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Just watch where you're going next time," she said simply, "I'm sure everyone here has run into a pile of watermelon before." She finished sarcastically.

Sitting on the opposite side of the pool with her back to her he began to give her the silent treatment.

"Remy?" No answer, "I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"No yer not."

"You talked!"

"Won't happen again!"

"Wanna bet."

Turning to shoot her an evil glare he went back to his mute self. Unbeknownst to him she was silently laughing into her oversized cup of margarita. But after two hours of complete silence she was sick of it.

"Ok I mean it this time I'm sorry. Will you please talk to me again?" No answer. "Fine I'll just …. fondle myself then."

He still didn't turn around probably thinking she wouldn't well he was right about that, but she did want him to talk so she started to gently massage her breast making over exaggerated pleasure noises until he turned around wide eyed.

When she was positive he was interested she stopped and headed for her room, "Night."

"Wait you just can't leave me like that."

"He speaks." She went upstairs then locked her shutter doors although she should have left them open for how quickly he managed to get in.

"I'm not mad anymore."

"Don't you mean embarrassed?" she teased.

Placing his arms around her, "I guess I won."

"Won what?"

"I caught you."

"Tat game ended hours ago."

"You never said the game was over." He pointed out.

"Just like I never stated when you would receive that prize of yours."

"Yer getting crafty." He pouted.

"Spendin to much time wit you obviously."

"Not enough time really," he pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear, "But I still want my prize."

"And you'll get it." She kissed his arm draining enough from him to fall asleep for an hour or two.

.

She woke him up with a chicken leg hovering over his nose. Hungry he sat up happy to see she didn't run off on him while he was out.

"Looks good."

"Raul said it would."

"So whatdo you want to do after dinner?" he asked taking the extra fork from him.

"I don't know," she admitted, "There isn't much to do when you have a time limit."

"Well there has to be something to do besides complaining."

A punch later, "I'd like to explore the beach."

Gobbling down some fried plantains, "Sounds like a plan."

.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Calm down Logan," The Professor tried to reason with him, "we'll find her. We have to."

"Charles there is no need to worry. He will return." Magneto said.

"Well that's reassuring." Logan growled.

"What need was there to take her?" Mystique asked.

"Don't vorry mozher. Handing her over to Apocalypse is your job." Kurt said.

"That isn't helping." The Professor said, "I used Cerebro ,but I could only track them to Mexico. Apparently they both aren't really using their powers meaning they should be safe."

"Should."

"Concerned." Sabertooth smirked, "I can take away all your worries."

"Tell that to father."

"You were the one that killed him."

"Enough!" The Professor shouted mentally making everyone become silent, "We have to be reasonable. We can deduce by the fact the two are dating each other that he would take her somewhere romantic."

"Like someplace with tablecloths?" Logan asked.

"Really is that you're idea of romance?" Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Want a piece of this blue?"

"And we all wonder why you're single?" She said sarcastically.

"Just go back to lesbo isle where you came from."

"Logan zhat is mein mother?" Kurt covered his ears fighting images.

"Why don't we like just call him," Kitty suggested, "Like he always has his cell on him."

Wondering why nobody thought of that Magneto dialed the number on his cell receiving no answer.

"Well it was like worth a shot."

Logan was about to curse when an idea struck that made him smirk.

.

After dinner they made sand sculptures, although hers looked more like a lump of sand while his was a very well detailed voluptuous woman lying on her side. As far as swimming went he was better at that two beating her strokes just with dog paddling and spinning side to side.

Following that they went to the city both with enough money equaling up to one hundred US dollars. Remy had managed to haggle with a few people getting a trench coat and a few pairs of shoes along with a nice snack.

Rogue on the other hand had managed to haggle herself a yacht as well as an old school car. Sure she cheated they took a drive on her boat. She always willing to have fun doing somewhat dangerous spin outs while he did precise turns. The only thing that made her stop was him reminding her that these were shark infested waters.

While out there they ate on the boat then headed back to their 'home' where they were trying to outdrink each other. Ten tequila shots stacked up they were still going despite the fact they knew they would be having a hangover tomorrow morning.

And it was as she lifted the twelve that she remembered she told Logan about the tracker in Remy's butt. She was about to say something when he taunted her so she drowned the cup along with her thoughts.

When they ran out of tequila they took he rum bottles to the Jacuzzi clothes on splashing bubbles and booze all over each other until they were both sleepy and uncomfortably warm. Staggering out of the water they managed to find the bed.

.

Whoever was making all that damn noise she was going to kill. Opening her eyes she saw the same room except it was crowded this time.

"Morning!" Kitty smiled, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She followed Kitty's eye sight to Logan who was scolding a hung over Remy who looked like he rather be any place but here.

"Why are yall all here?" she asked. Of course she figured Logan and Kurt would come but Kitty, Tabatha, the Professor, Beast, Magneto, Mystique, Colossus, Pyro, and Bobby was a tad bit much.

"We simply wished to make sure you were ok." The Professor smiled at her.

"More like I couldn't escape." She huffed feeling that head ache setting in.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Kit."

"Logan could ya keep the yelling to a minimum?"

Turning from Gambit, "Care to explain the liquor?"

"What liquor?"

"Perhaps the four empty bottles on the floor." Kitty pointed to them.

Logan leveled her with his best you're in trouble look, "Last time I checked you were under aged."

"Technically sixteen is te legal age ta drink here." Gambit pointed out.

"Well she's _technically_ not from here bub," Logan looked back at her, "You're grounded stripes."

"Oh I wasn't before."

"Have yall ever thought ta consider tat maybe yall are putting too much pressure on te girl?" Remy asked rubbing his temples.

"The fate of the world could quite possibly be in her hands Gambit," The Professor responded, "And that also could quite possibly include your life."

"I've always known I was goin ta hell an I made peace wit tat."

"Let us all just go home." Kurt said helping his sister out of bed.

.

Her punishment was a months' worth of jet cleaning which wasn't too bad. It gave her sometime away from everything and sometimes even Remy would come and lighten the mood. Also they had decided collectively without asking her that Rogue make a public appearance on live tv where she would broadcast tapes and confessions of the Genosha prison.

Sitting across from Ms. Vale in a beautiful woman's suit she mustered a face that rested between serenity and seriousness.

"It has been a while since our last interview Ms. Rogue."

"Just Rogue please."

"I am to understand that you have much to talk about but a few questions beforehand won't hurt will it?"

Yes she thought but said, "Of course."

Smiling brightly, "Our questions today are the top ten asked from the combined social networks of Teeter, Textbook, I-Space, and Skypes. Question one … are you ready."

"As always."

"Have you ever been romantically interested in any of the other members of the household you share with the other mutants?"

Not having the energy to lie, "I was once interested in Scott Summers."

"The previous leader?"

"Correct."

"And are you still interested in him?"

"As a person."

"Meaning?"

Was she leaning closer? "That he is a good person."

"Naturally," Vale winked, "Question two is your accent real?"

"Yes I was born in Mississippi."

"And were you born Rogue? Or was that something you came up with?"

"No and yes."

"In that order?"

"Yes."

"So how does a small town girl like you end up in the big apple?"

"I needed to find a way to control my powers. After searchin I came across te place I live now."

"Next question: if you were going to have sexual relations with any X-Men, Scott excluded, who would it be?"

"Myself."

"I don't think that that's an option. Will you answer please?"

"I believe you asked your ten questions."

"One more."

"Please."

"From a secret source on the inside I have found out that you recently took a trip to Mexico with a member of the opposing team under your fragile alliance. Why was that?"

It had to be Bobby. Honestly who else? "I needed a break."

"Then why not go alone?"

"It wasn't exactly an option …"

"He forced you."

"No, he is just …"

"Just what fond of you? Sources report an illicit relationship between you two. Is that true."

"The only relationship I have is with my work."

"It doesn't take a genius to guess what you two were doing."

"Nor does it take a genius to realize that we're going off topic Ms. Vale."

"Fair enough," her smile faded gently, "You wished to speak on behalth of the X-Men?"

She nodded, "As we both know the Sentinels had a supposed freak accident and went after a stray mutant."

"You seem to suggest that it was planned."

"Yes, we have actual video of an island where the mutants we weren't able to save ended up."

Looking towards the screen, "Joe please send the feed."

The world watched as mutants were beat, starved, forced to work, raped, breaded like wild stock, bid for, and in some instances killed. They heard confessions of the mutants they recently saved varying from age nine to eighty six.

Also the confessors admitted to priory signing up with the MRA before simultaneously being kidnapped. The families of them said that to get their children their homes being lost was the least of their concerns. The nine year old Lisa was orphaned. The Sentinels had attacked her home killing her entire family missing her only because she was at a friend's house that day and now had nowhere to go.

A man of forty six was a soldier of the Iraq War until he was sent on a mission to infiltrate an island. Little did he know it was a trick to get him here without all the fuss of the robots. A twenty five year old woman whom mutant power left her sea bound had been hiding in the Indian ocean until the Aquarius model fished her out.

While a sixteen year old girl talked about being passed between nearly twenty other male mutants in the hope that one of their seed or more would implant itself. If she were pregnant her child was to be sold to the Chinese Army. The second to the US army.

By the time the tapes ended Vale was in tears wide mouthed unable to say something so Rogue took that moment to speak.

"The mutant registration act, as you saw, is nothing but modern institutionalized slavery. They promise safety, but tats te least of they concerns. And for all who believe we are lying the young girl ya saw now lives with us an can tell yall directly.

We, as mutants, are not creatures put on earth by te devil or were made as a way ta advance militant techniques. We, just as you, are people. We want a home, a place ta grow up an die in peace, just like te rest of yall.

And if yall want tat fer us and or yer children DO NOT sign the MRA there is a better way."

**. **

The next day was hell. Many government officials wanted to know how the X-Men knew and since Rogue made the speech she was the target of the hate. Many people said that they were lying while others who were present were forced to admit their wrongs and discharge.

At school people either showed her misery or hate even more so than usual. And she was sure the Sentinels were even giving her the evil eye eyes?.

Not that it mattered. She trained day in and day out. Even when she slept she relived the lives of the others since the Professor decided to broaden her scope she was touching everyone from Kurt to Jamie. At night she was chased by pitchforks, falling through walls, having numbers branded into her arm, amongst countless other tortures.

And despite not being sure how she felt about Remy it mattered little for Logan made sure that the Cajun was otherwise occupied most of the time. Then her article that Vale published, although gently discussed the mind blowing escalating mutant human situation, was more of a gossip insinuating what she did or did not do in Mexico and with whom.

A few days later even the President was forced to comment on the issues. The X-Men was one of two crime stopping mutant forced in the world and to be in their favor, not that that part was mentioned, all Sentinel acts, machines, and those involved in were to be discharged immediately.

As happy as that was she didn't quite like the Friends of Humanity egging the mansion gates or teepeeing the roof. Nor did she like the backlash it caused. Since mutants were now to be considered humans normal people lashed out. Some vocally and others fatally keeping the X-Men fairly busy settling all the disputes.

.

"Hopefully tat'll be it." She sighed near crumpling to her knees as they finally left the jet after three days straight of missions.

"It better," Kitty's hair was mangled,. Her hair barrette long gone, "I reek."

"Vile I am starving." Kurt whined somewhat hunched over.

Bobby who indeed spread the rumor was nursing his left arm. An injury once again resulting from not following direction, "I hope Beast is ready for me."

"Screw Beast," Tabatha staggered off the jet. She had rolled her knee in Chicago, "I'm going to bed."

As they all made for their rooms Rogue was mentally summoned by the Professor. Grumbling the whole way to his office she used the wall to support her tired legs as she made her way there. Opening the door, "need somtin?"

"The Brotherhood …"

"Send Logan."

"They haven't done anything as of yet. They're asleep and I believe Pietro may know what Magneto is playing at. Surly you noticed how cooperative he has become and the length of time without betrayal is unlike him. I need you to quickly touch him, learn what we need, and return."

"Can't I do it tomorrow night?"

"You have lessons then."

"Professor I'm not a machine. I need rest."

"And you'll get it."

"Sometimes I thank I'm just a means to an end around here lately."

"I know there is a lot of pressure on you …"

"No you don't," she insisted, "It's easy to speak of know and know not's from behind a desk. I go through this every day and night without pause and I'm sick of it."

"You are tired. You'll see reason in the morning."

"And if I don't you'll make me see reason won't you," she turned to leave, "stupid, old men think they know everything … oh its fine to sacrifice you just don't kill me … like I'm not a week from death as it is … can't get any rest … can't even piss alone … no one understands me .. well except for … I'm too tired for this."

Her rant continued all the way towards the garage where she hitched up her bike. Yes it was December and yes it was cold, but the roads were clear and if she drove a car she was certain to fall asleep. Taking off she enjoyed the wind in her hair thinking how much she missed this. How much she wanted to feel free again.

Minutes later she arrived at their home touching everyone just to be certain only to find that no one knew. All she got was that Magneto was patiently waiting for something, but even he was wise enough not to tell his son.

With a groan she returned home. Heading down Pike she noticed a blue light in her mirrors. Either she was asleep or someone was trying to kill her. A part of her hoped the latter.


	20. Chapter 20

**ER **

**.**

No sooner than she saw the light there was pain. A part of her hoped the sound of metal crashing and bones breaking weren't coming from her but in the black of night who else could it belong to? When her person stopped moving there was a second of uncertainty. Then her eyes cleared. Pain laced memories flashed across her eyes.

Fighting the soreness she turned her neck sideways uttering one word before she passed out.

"Apocalypse."

**.**

Rogue didn't know how long she laid there in the middle of the road. But what she did know was that she couldn't feel her legs. Her left arm lay backwards and limp while the right held pieces of metal and glass. While her throat began to choke on her own blood, but the worse part of it all was the sense of being alone. No Logan, no Kurt, no Kitty, no Mystique, no him, no anyone.

**. **

"Oh My God," the scream near beat her ear drums to death, "Are you ok Miss! OMG what if she's dead. What happened? Oh God. Oh shit shit shit …"

Her eyes opened to see a round faced blond with hysteric sienna eyes staring back into hers. She wanted to tell the girl to shut up, but she felt unusually weak with something clogging her esophagus. Coughing hard she spattered up a clot of blood before she managed to say, "I'm ok."

"Bless her she got hit so hard she doesn't even realize that she is laying in a pool of her own blood. I bet it was a male driver," the girl looked around her, "I'll I'll get you to the hospital! I … I tried to call an ambulance but I didn't get a signal and no I didn't do this you were here when I saw you and now I need to take you to get cured and I Oh God oh shit shit shit …"

"Breathe." She chocked on her words, "Do I still have legs an my left arm." She nodded, "I can't feel em..."

"Crap ok umm here, I'm Mindy btw means by the way and we can't waste time. I drove my Honda closer and I'm not that strong, I mean I got big arms because I'm fat, but I'm not strong and well I have to pull you."

"Can't hurt any worse." She told Mindy and regretted it as soon as the pulling started. It hurt like the seventh layer of hell reserved for monsters like Hitler and the KKK. In the car she tried to fight her screams. She didn't have to look at Mindy to know she was freaking out. The girl was audibly crying and gripping the steering wheel hard enough that she could accidently rip it off.

In the car she couldn't help but want to give into the darkness. She was just so sleepy. If only she could just rest a little longer. "You should stay awake," Mindy said around tears, "I … I took aid first ca … ca … class and we need tttt to keep you awake. Do you like Gaga? I mean her music is amazing but sometimes she overdoes it in the theatrical part … sorry I'm rambling … I'm just a little freaked out here … and umm I'm going to turn the ac on. I th … I think if you're cold it's more likely you'll you know be able to be saved and oh god what if you die in my car!"

Instead of continuing with that train of thought she turned on her cd player. Bad Romance roared to life. Rogue did want to sleep, but Mindy was kind to her and the least she could do was hold out until the hospital so in a raspy voice pitched with ache she joined in.

Marry the night just ended when they got there. Mindy hoped out so fast to get help she almost forgot to put the car in park.

"I swear I'll be back!" she said taking off.

Alone again she began to notice that Mindy had black spots all over her vehicle. Maybe she should say something about that …

"She's worse off than we thought!" The doctor dressed man said holding a flashlight to her eyes, "They're not reacting … Jon, Steve, we got to get her in the ER stat!"

As she seemed to move slowly between ever dimming lights and sound all she could concentrate on were the men in white shouting something she couldn't hear and the heavy set girl with concern in her eyes that held her good hand. Why was she so sad? Rogue couldn't quite hold on to awareness when she slipped into unconsciousness.

**. **

"A Kurt?"

"Ja Gambit?"

"Have ya seen yer sistah anywhere?"

"I am lookinz for her too." His golden eyes became worrisome.

"Hey any luck yet Kurt?" Kitty asked from the balcony.

"I haven't seen anything." Amara said.

"Yeah and she isn't hiding out in any of the girl bathrooms I checked." Tabatha said.

"X-Men," The Professor rolled in, "And others I have attempted to use Cerebro ."

"And?" Mystique asked.

"It isn't locating her at all."

"Meaning either she is being held captive," Storm eyes widened, "Or she's dead!"

"How could she have snuck pass all of us!" Logan growled.

"I gave her a mission last night. It is fair to assume she hadn't returned." The Professor admitted guiltily," It is best to search instead of discussing possibilities here. We will start by the Brotherhood …"

**. **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rogue heard a familiar voice. Opening her eyes she realized she was standing in a hospital room. Looking down at herself she saw a perfectly clean uniform where she expected to find wounds. Confused she turned to see a blonde woman with hazel eyes resting on the bed with a baby in her arms talking to Mystique.

Looking down at her baby, "I'm only sixteen. I … I can't be a good mother to her."

"But you do want to be her mother."

"Of course I do," she snapped, "But I'm in school! And even if I got a job my baby will grow up with nothing. I will never be able to give her what she disserves!"

"What of her father?"

Grimacing, "After we did it he gave me his fake number and skipped town. Never saw him again."

"Then you understand what you must do Lynette?"

The girl nodded, "I have to put her up for adoption so this Magnet guy won't think you adopted her just because of her powers she will one day get."

Mystique nodded, "I know this is hard for you."

"Just promise me that you will be her mother not only in name but in heart."

"I will never hurt your Anna. I swear it."

"That's my mom." She said moving closer as the two prattled on about this or that. She had expected her real mother to be a heartless bitch. In fact she remembered telling Kurt she didn't care to know who her real mother was. But as she sat here across from a sixteen year old girl she could sympathize. Her real mother was scared. She was just a child herself. If she were her she might have made the same choice.

"Mom?" she said hoping the woman could hear her, but she was invisible as was the norm of recalled memories, "Mom I forgive ya … and ya kinda look familiar … like me."

**. **

Logan and Sabertooth scouted ahead on their motorcycles. Logan being the first to notice the reflective shine of metal and glass on the blacktop. Coming to a halt he began to smell blood thick and heavy in the air as if the source of it were still weeping.

"Rogue!" Loan shouted. He found her pool of blood and hoped that maybe she crawled into the woods nearby to avoid further damage by passersbies.

"Smell that runt?"

Sniffing, "Apocalypse and … a girl."

"Find her find Rogue."

Nodding Logan reported the situation over the com-link. Beast went to online methods to see if anyone had been checked in at nearby hospitals for fatal injuries as well as scanning air traffic to see if they spotted any flying mutants.

The rest of the X-Men were to search the street to see if they would find her walking there or a girl that smelled of oranges and cream. The Acolytes were sent to question everyone they passed while the two brothers followed a trail.

"Vait!" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt this is like so not the time for that word!"

"Orange and cream!"

"What about it Blue Boy?" Tabatha asked yawning.

"Zat is zee special float zat zey make at zee Uptown Dairy. Orange sherbet and cream vit orange juice on top!"

Her eyes brightened, "Like way to go Kurt."

"Then that is where we will go." Storm said.

A few minutes later the owner of the dairy had said that that was a seasonal flavor and that his best customer. A chubby blond girl with a strange shade of brown eyes gets it every morning except this morning she came before opening, something about needing to get to school early to study, and so he made her one and she left. Judging by her uniform she goes to St Lucretia.

From there they talked to the admission office that confirmed that the usually punctual girl had missed attendance and they were so concerned they called her parents who also have no idea of her whereabouts.

"Well at least that gives us a time frame to work with." Storm said before giving the information to Logan.

On the other side of town Logan had managed to catch Rogue's sent which lead to a green Honda with blood covered back seats, "Looks like someone was kind enough to help her. Let's go."

Logan tore through the hospital with Sabertooth on his heels until they stopped at the ER. On the outside the girl he smelled sat crying her little eyes out and now that he found her she smelled strangely familiar.

"What's her condition kid?" Logan asked.

Rubbing her eyes, "It was so awful. Here I was taking a short cut to school and I see her there on the ground! There was so much blood! Everything about her looked wrong. I … I thought she was dead, but I couldn't just leave her there like the car who drove in front of me so I checked and she was broken. She told me she couldn't feel her legs and her right or was it left arm and I missed school and oh god my parents they don't know and she might be dying and and …"

"Relax. Creed tell them we found her." At that moment a nurse came out, "Can I see her?"

She stopped to address him, "I'm sorry sir, but she's in a critical state. Her heart keeps sputtering. One moment she's fine and the next she's having cardiovascular failure."

"I have to see her."

"The answer is no sir," she inhaled, "I know this is difficult for you, but trust me I don't think you want to see her this way and you should be glad young Mindy found her when she did. Another hour out on that road and she could have …" and walked away.

**. **

"Vhere is she is she ok?" Kurt asked the moment he entered followed by the others.

"They won't let me see her." Logan admitted, "Chuck a little help."

Raising his palms to his temples, "She is in grave condition. The best we can do is wait and yes Logan I know you wish to heal her but she is too weak. Her body has yet to even drain from the doctors that touched her."

"Wait isn't one of you missing?"

Gambit was never one to do anything by the rules which is why he was climbing into the hospital room through the window. At present she was alone with many contraptions hooked up to her. He bent down to get a better look at her and saying she looked like hell would have been quite an understatement and she looked so pale too.

He noticed the bloods they had marked as tried but didn't work which was everything they had. Shit.

"You shouldn't be in here." A doctor entered.

Ignoring the fact he was caught, "Will she be ok?"

"Not if we can't give her any blood. Look she is a mutant. We recognize her from the tabloids and she has done much good for people and I want to help, but none of the other blood types are cutting it. I even tried type AXB the person who last had this type died well over twenty years ago and it was a longshot I know, but it didn't work. Which is why I need to ask you as well as your friends in the hall if I could borrow a small sample of their blood just to see if her body will accept it."

"And if not?"

"She will go into shock."

"Then I won't do it!"

"She will die without it."

A half hour later they had drawn blood from all the mutants to try. First was Kitty's whose blood seemed to have no effect. Next was Kurt's. His sample made her jolt upright but fall back down just as quickly. Tabatha's bloods made her jerk all over while Storm's blood did little more than make her eyes a tad whiter.

The Professor's blood acted like Kitty's. All bloods seemed to result in the same effect except for Magneto's which made her go into shock violently. She nearly died seven times with her heart only stopping once before they got her to a calmed state.

"Take my blood please." Mindy said to the worn out doctor, "Let me help!"

"You've done enough."

"No I haven't," she shook her head stubbornly, "Please!"

"It can't hurt."

After searching through the flab for an easily accessible vein he stabbed her with the needle. She watched the whole time as he took it from her then put it into the body. The doctor looked at the charts then turned to her, "It's working." He said slowly.

"Then take more!"

"She'll need nearly your whole body worth of blood."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

**. **

"Victor! Victor!" Her mother dissolved into the child Logan. He was scared, panicked; a man with a gun had him cornered. The only thing that stopped Rogue from diving in front of the boy despite the fact that she knew he would be fine and that this was yet another memory was that Victor aka Sabertooth jumped from a high branch. His mane of golden hair curtained his face, but not his cold eyes.

Standing, "Kill him James."

The boy shook his head, "No!"

"It'll be easy," he pleaded, "Just like how you killed father."

"Tha … that was an accident!" he squeaked shaking loud enough for his knees to give chase.

Crossing his arms, "I won't save you. Not this time."

"I'll kill you both starting with you!" the gunslinger promised training his weapon on Logan.

"Do you want to die brother?"

"I can heal."

"From a musket wound?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

There a young Logan seemed to change before her. He knew he didn't want to kill this man, but he also knew he wanted to survive and surviving was of upmost importance. So he growled and jumped slicing the man through the chest. After he was done he ran crying back into Victor's arms.

"There there James you did the right thing," Victor cradled the boy as he cried, "We're family and I'll never abandon you."

**. **

From there her dreams took a different turn. She couldn't place where she was only that she was outside. The skies were darkened with storms and volcanic ash. The surface below an intricate weave of water, igneous rock, and earth. There were no animals or people. There was only a constant swarm of energy.

Standing she maneuvered to a high rock to see if she could gather her bearings. Was this one of Storm's memories? Confused she noticed one spot without cloud. When it finally passed her she saw what looked to be a melting pot of white, yellow, red, orange, and black suns with wisps of nebula and floating rock.

"Am I at … the beginning?" she wondered idly watching the clear spot fade and just before its last transparent crescent passed her she noticed an even brighter spark from the sun gathering. Moments later the source of it landed next to her.

It was a ball of bright yellow energy that near blinded her just by looking at it. A moment or two later a vibrant green energy ball came to it then they exploded into a winding wall of energy. The yellow spoke in an ambiguous voice, "The universe reverberates with various energi."

The green one had a manly yet unmistakable woman's voice, "Axis Mundi has been kind to us, but even you Phenix know that this is not meant to last."

"And why not?"

"As Columna Cerlui once said we are energyi without an end or a beginning. Without purpose or destiny. Without vises or vessels."

"Pangaea what is worth our energy?"

"Life."

"102,000ad the lives that we created nearly destroyed us! So we ended them. Those humans do not deserve a second chance!"

"There will come a day Phenix when even you will see the worth of life."

"I swear to you I will make the humans suffer."

"This time the humans will be contained to my physical form. If they are unworthy than I will give you permission to destroy them, but if you try to destroy my physical form or my suun I will end you."

**. **

"Wat te hell was tat about?"

"Rogue!" she heard her name shouted all over the place. Logan held one gloved hand while Remy held the other … not that she cared of course and there were the others all with very concerned looks.

"Why yall look so worried?"

"Like Rogue we were like so terrified," Kitty began to cry, "If it weren't for Mindy …"

"The girl? She ok isn't she?"

"You should be concerned about yourself." Mindy said from a chair in the corner," But thanks for the concern."

"So Apocalypse is back is he not?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah and he's pissed."

Sharing a look with Magneto, "Then playtime is over. All trainings will increase and all extracurricular activity must be halted for now. Logan I want you to hold her hand until she can absorb your healing abilities. We will need her as soon as possible."

"Thanks fer askin if I was ok." She grumbled.

"Ya gave Remy a scare petite." Her boyfriend really did look worried.

"Can't get rid of me tat easily."

He smirked, "Good."

Shortly after the Professor ushered everyone minus Logan and Gambit who blatantly refused to move out. Oh and Mindy of course.

"My mom will be here soon." Mindy smiled.

"How old are ya Mindy?" she asked giving the girl an appraising look.

"I just turned sixteen!" she beamed.

"Well Happy Birthday."

"And thanks fer savin my girl," Remy gave her a dazzling smile, "Normaly I aint inta yer type but I'll make an exception for you when ya turned eighteen."

"Logan I'm too tired slap him."

"Oww!"

Mindy blushed, "So what is it like being a mutant?"

"Hopefully you'll never find out."

"Mindy!"

"Daddy!" the girl ran into the arms of a greying man.

"We were so worried!"

"Next time," the mother stepped in with a very dangerous look in her eyes, "Call us when you decide to save people!"

"I will," she shivered, "Are you going to keep looking at me like that?"

Mindy's mother was tall. Nearly as tall as herself with beautifully blonde hair done up in a bun with hazel eyes. She stood tall and proud with an unmistakable I'm an angry bitch look in her eyes.

"I swear mom I will call you next time …"

"What is the point of buying you a cellular device for your birthday if you weren't going to use it!"

"She's just worried is all." The husband said watching the wife turn to look at the other guest, pale, then ran out of the room.

"Damn Logan why do ya have ta be so ugly?"

"I'm warning ya Gumbo one more wise crack."

"And you'll wat claw out my ankles?"

"That's it bub."

"It's nice ta know yall two are getting along." She sighed distractedly thinking, 'I just saw my mom in person an an I thank she knew I was hers too'.


	21. Chapter 21

**Working Woman **

**.**

"You are NOT concentrating Rogue!"

"I AM concentrating!"

"Try again."

Rogue took a cooling breath while extending her hand. Today's task was to channel a person's powers without her necessarily just touching them. Right now she was trying to put out a fire with Bobby's power with absolutely no success.

"This is hopeless." She snapped pulling her hands back to her sides, "I can't do it."

"Perhaps a five minute break will help." The Professor said with clear disappointment. Leering at his back as he rolled off she took a seat on the metal floor of the danger room. She didn't know why the Professor thought just because Apocalypse near killed her yesterday that she would somehow learn to use her powers on a higher scale.

She had touched Bobby a week ago and now he expected her to put out just because he said so, but it didn't work that way.

"The reason I am doing this Rogue," he said in a calmer voice, "Is in the unfortunate possibility that Apocalypse captures you you are not without resources."

"Ya sure bout tat?"

"We're back from running ten miles around the mansion." Kitty said coming in with the others.

"I would kill for a bath right now," Tabatha turned to look at Pete, "Wanna help Handsome?"

"Yeah Pete," Kitty suggested, "Like help her off a cliff."

"Been there done that." She smirked.

"For zhe love of God I am tired." Kurt sat beside his sister, "Any progress?"

"If by my nerves getting worked then yes."

"Have faith you vill get there." He assured her.

"Is that it," X-23 complained being the only one not out of breath, "Logan there has to be something more and …" she walked over to Rogue handing her her water bottle, "I wasn't going to use it."

"Thanks X."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Amara stood next to Tabatha, "I miss school."

"You the okay Gambit?" Pete asked noticing Gambit holding his knees.

"Yeah … I'm … fine."

"And that is why you don't smoke," Logan smirked, "Take ten."

"Court fils de pute bâtard … a sont la chance que je ne bats pas votre ass si dur Je peuvent faire la grève une correspondance off your … et l'utiliser pour la lumière ma cigarettes!"

"What was that Gumbo?"

"Remy behave."

Giving her the innocent look, "What did I say?"

"Stupide Cajun ne savent pas parler français."

Sitting down very very close to her, "Ya know yer sexy when you speak French." He purred.

"Then I won't do it again."

"We'll see about that."

"Get a room." Logan huffed.

"Charles perhaps we are stressing her." Magneto suggested.

"Maybe we require a different method of instruction."

"Or perhaps some rest," Mystique sauntered to them with angry eyes, "My daughter has been working nonstop since she got off of school and it's already past midnight."

"I don't like this." X-23 said aloud, "Apocalypse was here in Bayville. Who's to say he isn't outside watching our every move now?"

"I wonder what Scott would do?" Bobby walked in with some ice water for everyone.

"Who needs Scott when we got our girl Rogue?" Tabatha shared a secret wink with her.

After the chatter died down due to the drinking of water and need for rest Remy pulled her closer nearly attaching his mouth to her ear, "Ya have been distracted. Why?"

"It ain't because of you."

"Keep tellin yerself tat."

Rogue thought briefly of recent events then leaned on him, "What's te point of talkin bout it? Want change anything."

He took a moment to consider her words when he drifted off into another set of conversation, "I was scared ya know," he moved the hair from her eyes, "When I saw ya like tat in te hospital and let me tell ya Cherie Remy aint never been scared of anything before."

"Everyone was concerned."

"I thought ya were gonna die. I guess wat I'm sayin is tat when I thought I was bout ta lose ya I realized"

"That break time is over," The Professor cut in, "Let's just give it a few more tries Rogue."

"Not tat it'll help."

"Cause I'm in te room?"

"Shut up Remy."

**. **

She wasn't surprised to be in Bobby's memories. At present she was in a rectangular room with a high ceiling with matching robin's blue walls, posters of everything from Star Wars to Sports Illustrated, with a white bedspread buried under unwashed clothes, school material, leftover food, wrappers, and video game remotes.

"Definitely a guy's room." She rolled her eyes at the 'decorations' turning to see Bobby passing the length of his room before heading downstairs.

"Mom Dad?"

"Yes Dear?" His mother said over a pot of tea also in shades of blue. Her seafoam eyes reflecting her attention as she did so from beneath strands of thick blonde hair.

"I'm a mutant."

The mother looked to the father who looked back at her. This time his not so faired haired father spoke, "Bobby you are our son. We know that with you being a mutant that that will change a few things but not the way we feel about you."

"Yes Bobby," his mom chimed in, "We are family no matter what."

"Drat I was sure he was gay." His brother teased from the living room earning a warning glare from his parents.

"I … I thought you would hate me an … and throw me out."

"Why would we do a silly thing like that?"

"Obviously our son has been watching too much television."

Shaking her head, "Bobby we will always be there for you. We are a family and family sticks together."

The memory faded to him at the mansion speaking to Jubilation.

"You so lucky Bobby," the Asian American said, "My father put me up for adoption when he realized me is freak! And then my foster parents ship me here with even more freaks!"

"Shh Jubbie-Doll," he rocked her in his arms, "Life will be better here."

"For me yes, but why you? Why leave people that love you?"

"I didn't leave leave them. Sides I wanted to go here to hone my powers. Don't you want to do the same?"

It later faded to outside of school this time with Bobby sitting very close to Wolfsbane and Jubilee across from him wearing the sower ex-girlfriend expression.

"Why doesn't anyone ever pick on you like they do us?" she asked.

"I don't know? Maybe my good looks?" Bobby laughed.

"You always get everything easy," Jubilee sneered from around her milk carton.

"You would know."

Glaring at his statement, "Well one of these days the silver platter of life will pass you by. Mark my words!"

Again the image faded to Scott telling everyone that a new leader would be selected last July. She followed Bobby's memory up to his room. With a smirk he laid back in his bed tossing a football in the air, "Got this in the bag," he smirked, "I_ always_ get what I want."

Just as quickly she saw him in his uniform punching the wall furious. "Why? Why did that that dyke get picked over me," he yelled, "I mean look at her! There is nothing appealing there. Nothing! Nothing that says leader material! I bet the only reason that stupid Goth dyke dye job bitch got picked was because everyone felt sorry for her!

I guess you gotta have Mystique as a mom to get what you want around here? And how does she get off ordering us around like she's better. Better than me? Hell no! Apocalypse shoulda did me a favor and sent the bitch to hell when he had the chance. Sometimes … sometimes I wish she would just go back south with all the rest of that ignorant trash where she belongs!"

And with those 'beautiful' words in mind she awoke. She knew Bobby didn't like that she was the leader but never had she expected he felt that way. He was nothing more than a spoiled brat. He didn't disserve his uniform.

With those dark thoughts in mind she made her way to his room to give him a piece of her mind not caring that it was three in the morning. As she did she clawed her extended nails on the wall leaving trails of condensation when she stopped and realized she had actually managed to use his powers if only for a brief time.

"Maybe," she said to herself, "te key is ta try ta be Bobby usin Bobby's powers an not Rogue using Bobby's powers. Maybe I have ta bring them out te way their original owner would …"

Deciding that she was above yelling at Bobby for now she heard the sound of a motorcycle. Looking out the window she saw X-23 trying but failing miserably out there. Due to her never ending practicing she didn't have time to continue her lessons. And since Logan had to train the others he didn't have time for her either.

A feeling which she knew all too well. Thinking back to when another red head occupied her heart she always felt that Scott and her never had any time together alone. She felt like his attention was always elsewhere leaving her to figure out how she felt about him on her own.

Which is why knowing she was beyond dog tired she headed outside to help the girl.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" X snapped clearly embarrassed to be caught.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I don't need a lot of sleep."

"Funny Logan says the same thing. He also," she made her way over to her, "Never asks for help when he needs it."

"Logan needs help?"

"All the time … don't tell me ya thought he was perfect?"

X-23 still seemed stunned from the Logan needing help part when Rogue began to instruct her again, "Yer problem X is tat yer letting te motorcycle ride you when you need ta be riding it."

An hour later she headed back in. Now that bonding time with X was over she headed upstairs when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Heading back down she spotted the kitchen lights on. Peaking around the corner she saw Kurt in front of a heaping bowl of ice cream holding his cell to his ear with his tail.

"Amanda I'm sorry to keep callin you at zis time of hour … no Amanda zit is not okay… yer parents don't … not yet … ja I love you too I just vish ve could talk outside of school … I do miss our Friday dates … ja I remember … our first kiss … but I can't … mein sis … hey vat are you… Rogue?"

Yanking the phone from him, "Sorry ta interrupt Amanda … wat is wit everyone tellin me ta go ta bed? Anyway I've just realized that if Apocalypse has been spying on us he has probably been spying on us all for a decent amount of time including our outside interest which is why I'm sending Kurt to escort you to and from school every day and I won't take no for an answer! Oh … you agree well that works nicely," handing Kurt the phone back, "Ya heard yer new assignment."

Hugging her, "Zhanks Rogue just make sure you spend some time re-coning too."

"I'll thank about it." She promised leaving him to his conversation in favor of the foyer that held the grand staircase that lead to the girls wing. As Rogue walked the length of the dark passage stepping upon shadows from expensive décor she thought back to what had happened. She had been so focused on her own torment that she scarcely thought of the others. True she had it worse, but she didn't have a life to begin with.

While all she had to lose was idol free time the others lost precious moments with friends, family, school activities, goals, and dreams. She knew that Kurt wanted to become an expert fencer, Kitty wanted to explore her passion for fashion, X-23 just wanted a chance to prove she wasn't a Logan copy, Tabatha wanted to escape the petty thief her father made her, Amara had a country to rule, and even pain in the butt Bobby has a lot going for him. And all of this could so easily slip through their fingers if Apocalypse wins this one.

Rogue knew, in a soul deep way, that being an X-Men just wasn't about beating up some equally pubescent teens with the occasional Sentinel to liven things up. No this time around it could be a matter of life and death and as leader if any of her friends died it would be her fault. She didn't believe that all of their adversaries were above killing now. Last year everyone was just finding their place but this year everyone had sound a place where they stood. An equal ground so to speak.

She knew if it came to it she would do anything to protect her friends and she didn't doubt for a second there enemies felt any different even if only to save their selves. When had life become so serious? With possible outcomes warring her mind she placed a foot on the step comforted by the feel of carpet beneath her feet when she heard a thud.

Turning she saw the door shake. Standing in a martial art position she awaited whoever it was on the other side when the doors flung open, pushed by an invisible force, revealing a red curtain that swayed this way and that until it fell lank over the face it belonged to.

"Jean!"

"Just get the Professor." She half shrieked leaning heavily on the door until Rogue managed to steady her.

"I can't just leave you here!"

Eyes turning a familiar shade of yellow, "Get him now!"

"No need." The Professor said rolling past her with Beast, "Carry her to the infirmary. Jean please try to clear your mind and allow me in."

"So Jean is the …"

The Professor stopped rolling as if awaiting her answer. When he received none he continued on. Rogue followed as well dodging the objects Jean sent soaring across the rooms.

"What's wrong with her. It's … it's like last time!" Rogue yelled over the commotion missing a decorative plate that sliced her side, "Oww."

"Are you well?" Beast asked turning to her.

"I'm fine," she bit out, "Just get Jean to the infirmary."

"On the way down the elevator cables dropped causing them to drop floors in seconds until Pete grabbed the cords holding it still. A moment later she heard a thump then saw a red outline above them that melted away revealing a hole.

"Remy!"

"Can't leave ya alone fer a second," he went to her then looked up, "Their fine come an get 'em."

Kurt teleported first grabbing Jean and Beast, then the Professor, and finally Rogue and Remy teleporting them to the needed facilities.

"Yer bleeding." Remy accused releasing his arm from her waist.

"I'll heal. Wat bout Jean?"

Said mutant was placed gingerly on the bed tossing and turning as if being electrocuted from the inside out. Her hair became a maelstrom above her head. Her lips parted with anguish squeals while her eyes seemed to burn gold.

She clawed above her as if fighting someone off when all motions stopped, her body growing stiff. The Professor took this time to place his hand on her head making the mistake of using his powers on her. Instead of calming her her diaphragm jumped up, her mouth opening again, when the walls became increasingly hot.

All of them were sweating by the time the others reached them. Above Jean the roof spontaneously caught on fire turning into a vortex that funneled into Jean's open appendage.

"No Jean fight it! Fight it off."

"I can't!" Her disjointed voice called weakly from seemingly everywhere in the room, "Help me! Help me! HELP ME!"

"Chuck!" Logan warned.

"I'm trying."

"Help me!"

"Charles." Storm called trying in vain to put the fire out."

"Quiet I need to concentrate!"

Thinking of what calmed Jean last time she ordered somebody to get Scott here stat while she placed her hands on Jean's head. Originally touching Jean was much like touching any else, with her first power burst it felt as if she were absorbing bits and pieces of Jean in varying degrees all at once, but this time the touch of Jean nearly scorched her.

It took everything she had to keep her hands on the telepath. The power she took was so much more than last time. It was pain. It was pleasure. It was sensation. It was singular yet everywhere. It was power in the form of an endless energy. Combined it was too much for her. She saw scattered images of a child locked away in her own home because her parents feared her. She saw the birth of a star and the death of another. She saw Scott swinging her around on graduation. She saw endless darkness that gathered into a center that glowed as brightly as Jean and possibly her eyes. She saw Jean collapse while she saw a dot of light grow into a fiery bird that temporarily blinded her with her eyes closed.

"Let go!" she vaguely heard Remy say.

"Jean?" The Professor called testily. The two girls were both equally divided with the phoenix energy. He was afraid to tip the scales so he simply called to see who'd answer.

"Professor?" Jean's voice called from her motionless body. When Rogue turned to him with those golden eyes he had grown to fear, "I will make you watch them suffer!" before passing out.

.

It smelled … familiar. That thought had crossed her mind for the last five minutes. There was something sweet, spicy, yet intoxicating about it in her dream that made her forget why she was sleeping in the first place. For now all she wanted to do was get closer to its source. Nose turning right she followed it until her eyes opened with her hands clinging to a certain someone in front of everybody. Pulling them back, "What happened?"

"Thank you Rogue," Scott near jumped in her arms as he hugged her, "Thanks to you Jean is ok."

"For now anyway." Jean said from the bed next to her.

"It would appear that so long as Rogue touches you Jean that you will remain in control." The Professor said, "Which is a good thing with Christmas around the corner."

**. **

"Magnus why are we really here?"

Instead of looking at her he favored the self-game of chess he had started, "Raven I thought you would be happy to spend time with your daughter."

"I know you better than all the others Eric. I even see the part of you that that old fool refuses to see."

Moving his rook two spaces to the left then the white knight in an upward L to his black bishop, "We have nearly all that we have come for."

"Then why are we still here."

"Timing," his bishop sharply avoided the knight with a sharp diagonal move two spaces left, "Is everything."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

His white pond moved two positions from start, "It to begin."

"Do not speak to me in circles!"

Rising from his game, "Don't you want to see how strong your daughter truly is?"

"I don't need her tortured to believe in her worth."

"No you just prefer using her to suit your taste."

"Eric!"

"They say the truth seldom amuses."

"Then it is fortunate that I am not looking for amusement."


	22. Chapter 22

Valentine's Day; the time of year when men are forced to dote on their beloved or else face their never ending wrath throughout the rest of the year at expensive restaurants, parks, moonlit rooftops, or anywhere else romantic coupled with a dozen roses and jewelry. It is also the time of year that makes being single suck royally. And I know what you're thinking. For a certain red and grey headed girl the being single shouldn't be a problem.

In fact she was at the new Yunnann Kitchen sitting across from a ginger sporting black tinted shades with a suave Armani suit adding a touch of grander to the oak wood stained room coupled with navy blue bottom cushioned barstools disguised as booth seats.

Despite the rather bland appearance the restaurant had a homey atmosphere smelling of the white rose bouquet whose stem was wrapped in an ivory antique handkerchief in the lap of his date that helped to pick up the delicate scents of perfume coupled with the smells of freshly roasted heaven wafting from the kitchens.

His date also came to impress with a hairstyle that favored the old Hollywood with Marylyn cherry red lips to match her knock out off the shoulder biased cut scarlet dress that clung strategically to her hips while flailing out at the bottom giving the gown an air of whimsy revealing a pair of FM black heels.

And as the waiter came to place their order of summer squash kabob h'ors deveres between them Rogue couldn't help but wish she was the one wearing the red dress sitting across from her friend that is a boy.

Oh yes you are right to assume that the couple previously mentioned is none other than Scott and Jean, but over the course of January Jean had become completely dependent on Rogue's touch to keep her in line so much so that they couldn't go anywhere without the other. Meaning no more private baths, no more sleeping in her bed alone, well no more anything alone. A fate that, although she hated, wouldn't have been as bad if it were fair.

You would think that with Jean being the dependent one that she would eagerly do anything Rogue wanted, but that wasn't the case. What Jean wanted Jean got and with Scott back Rogue had to endure many reruns of the latest movie at the theatre sitting next to the couple non to secretly making out in front of her, shopping, even more dates with Scott, Beast checkups, and Professor therapy sessions.

It wasn't like she had much free time to begin with, but she could at least check up with Pete without anyone knowing. In fact Pete heard word from Sabertooth that Magneto was planning something big. Really big. So big in fact he wouldn't even tell Mystique everything in fear of her altering his plans. But he suspected it had something to do with White Angel. And when he found out more he would tell her. She could tell that by last week he wanted to talk but it was impossible with her highness clinging to her.

"Would you like some squash?" Scott asked. Instead of answering she leered at him. She knew this was hard on both Jean and Scott, but Scott never once sided with her. Scott could have just as easily not made out with Jean or simply cancel some of their dates, but she knew from touching him a time or two that he was more than willing to do anything to keep Jean Jean even if it lead to her discomfort. They say love make you do crazy things.

"I'll … take that as a no." He pulled the food back.

"You really should try it. It's good." Jean goaded.

"How would you like to try my foot up your …"

"As I was saying Rogue why didn't you bring Remy with you? That way we could have had a double date."

"Ask her." Rogue pointed an accusing finger at the telepath.

"I just wanted this to be between the two of us." Jean said reaching for Scott's hand.

Far past patience, "Well it aint just te two of yall anymore."

"Rogue please can you let us enjoy today please," Jean turned to her, "Tomorrow I'll sit and watch you and Gambit on a date. How does that sound?"

"Well tomorrow aint Valentine's Day Jean."

"Rogue we've been over this. I could lose my soul and be possessed by some creature that might kill us."

"Good I hope she/he/it starts with me. Anythang is better than being with yall."

"That's a terrible thing to say." Scott chastised, "The way things are now no one dies everyone wins."

"I don't feel like a winner."

For the rest of the evening Rogue tuned them out hopping to find something else to look at to occupy her time, but all she found was more couples. Rogue was never one to complain about her luck or rather lack thereof especially where touching was concerned. If she were with Remy they would have took a simple bike ride or brought a picnic basket somewhere. He knew she didn't like what she could never have dangling in front of her just out of reach. She envied each and every one of them. A touch. Just one was all she'd ask for. But asking seldom lead to results.

An hour in Rogue didn't know how much longer she could take with her eyes occupied on counting the stitching in her gloves while her mind kept reminding her of what was happening around her. Sensing her discomfort, "Let's go."

"But Scott we haven't even had desert yet."

Glancing quickly at his friend, "Jean I think we've had a good time. Besides with Apocalypse out there you never know when we'll be needed again."

Eager to go Rogue stood up immediately and left followed by Jean.

"Ya know," Rogue started as they waited for the valet to fetch Scott's convertible, "Scott is a real great guy."

Wondering where this is coming from, "Yes …"

"It's funny how at one minute I can hate him and the next he reminds me just how good a friend again. If only some other certain person wasn't so selfish …"

"What are you implying?"

"Your car." The valet tossed the keys to Rogue when Scott caught them out of the air.

"Thanks oh and nice try Rogue."

"I was so close too."

It was then that Jean's knees buckled causing her to support herself on the passenger door. As she panted shaking her head as if to dispel an awful memory Rogue ungloved one hand and touched her watching as Jean came back to normal.

"Let's go." Scott helped her into the car. Half an hour later they were driving up into the mansion.

"Can we ride bikes today?" X-23 snapped impatiently the moment Rogue stepped out of the vehicle.

"How about tomorrow?" Jean asked, "I'm too tired to just sit out here and watch."

Looking back X-23 had always originally appeared to be a female Logan with an extra set of claws, but over time she had begun to see that although that was true she was also a lonely girl without a childhood. Something about that hurt look within her simmering brown eyes coupled with knowing of her past made Rogue sympathetic towards her.

She had her own issues just as X did, but X was still young. Younger than Kitty and Kurt, but her body was built tall and lean giving her the appearance of being eighteen, but Rogue knew the truth which is why she had decided a while ago on a night as clear as this that she would mean something to this girl. She would be what Logan was to her to X.

Logan wasn't quite a parent or guardian or best friend. He is someone you could confide in, rely upon, and is fiercely loyal. And that's what she'd be for X. However, between missions, training, school, and Jean she hadn't had much time for her. Sure she knew by now X could ride fairly well, but it wasn't just about riding the bike. It was about the time spent doing it.

"Jean why don't ya just sit on Scott's car fer a while while I help X?"

"But …"

"It's only fair." Scott told her gently.

.

"Yer getting good X."

Sticking her chest out proudly, "It is only natural that I can do what Logan can."

"How many times I gotta tell ya X stop comparing yerself ta him. Ya can never move on in life if ya don't let go of yer past. I'm not saying forget, but sometimes it's better ta just let thangs be as they are."

Thinking for a moment, "Will we be able to ride again tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Hey guys," Kitty yelled from the doors, "Suit up we got a job to do!"

**. **

"The circus?"

They were at a circus that was closed for the night or so the sign said. In actuality if the vibrant shades of fall colors didn't blind you the numerous garlands of blinking lights would do the job. And if one sense block wasn't enough horrible carnival music sprang from each speaker box on max interrupted by the occasional sounds of popcorn being stepped on.

"Is this a joke?" Tabatha asked eyeballing the overflowing kettle.

Looking at the smiling dolls trussed by their necks to hang from the ceiling as prizes Amara answered her just as quietly, "Perhaps a new bad guy?"

"We should split up."

"Scott." Rogue said impatiently.

"Oh sorry," Scott rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not used to not being in charge just yet."

"So what's the plan?" Jean asked narrowly avoiding the candy apple by her feet.

"I thank this is a trap," she stated the obvious first, "X do ya smell te kids were looking for?"

Sniffing, "They're here," she began, "But it's hard to smell over all the popcorn and animal feces."

"The Ferris wheel will be a better lookout." He pointed to the spinning wheel.

"I agree." Bobby chimed in.

"Too obvious," Rogue thought on it, "But necessary. Alright we'll break into two teams. Magma, Kitty, Jean yer with me. Scott, Bobby, Tabatha, and Kurt escort X to the Ferris wheel. If there's trouble let us know."

"Will do." Scott said looking at Jean before leading his group off.

"Alright Kit here's how we're going to do this. We're going to have to check stand by stand. Jean you will give a mental scan first. If you can't pick up nothing then Kit I want you to phase in and check it out. Magma while they're checking out each one we'll serve as back up. If we have any problems we'll meet up at te wheel understand?"

They nodded, "I wish the Acolytes were here." Kitty said.

"Supposedly they're on a mission of their own," Rogue answered, "But we aint got time fer tat."

The first stand Kitty phased into was a changing room. Pushing past feathered boas, headpieces, glittery costumes, and make up she didn't find anything in the main room that was lined with mirrors when the light went off and came back on.

As they did so she felt a chill. Turning she saw a heart drawn in pink lip stick on a mirror. It happened again and underneath the heart read the words find me. Reporting her find they all scanned the next few having more luck finding fixed games than their mysterious messenger when they heard tapping.

"There's a boy in there!"

Turning, they all saw a boy nearly completely buried in a glass popcorn machine. Kitty phased him out and after crying his eyes out they asked what happened. The boy quickly explained they were on a fieldtrip when he fell ill. Then the next thing he knew it was dark and he was in there with barely enough air to breath with freshly popped corn filling his breeches.

"What should we do with him?"

"We can't leave him here."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"That was Tabatha I know it!" Amara shouted.

"Magma calm down," Rogue delegated, "Kitty ya need ta get this boy out of here somewhere safe right now and don't take too long."

"Will do!"

"Come on guys let's go."

**[Scott's team 25 min ago] **

"Someone dead around the corner." X-23 led the way between two rounded tents of various blues. Although they were relieved it wasn't one of the children they were looking for they were still sad at the sight of death. A woman now as hard as stone with dim hazel eyes and chocolate hair lay on the ground covered with lacerations from head to toe. In fact the only part of her body left undamaged was her hand pointing east from their current position.

"Beard and all she was pretty," Scott said turning, "We were heading this direction anyway. Let's go."

"I hear something. A voice I think." X-23 said a moment.

"So this is the dunk the clown tent. Fond memories." Bobby said hoisting himself up on to the platform, "The waters a little high though and there's something in it." Diving in he spotted a rope tied from the stand at the base of the pool to the ankle of a girl.

Making an ice sword he cut it loose yanking her up.

"Is she alive?" The others asked rushing to him.

Placing his head to her chest, "I … I don't know."

"Her heart stopped recently," X-23 said, "She was begging for help and I couldn't hear her until it was too late."

"We may still be able to revive her. Kurt find a blanket or something dry." A few heart pumps and lifesaving cpr moves later the girl came back to life spurting up water.

"Are you ok?"

Pushing the blonde hair from her face, "Th … th … thank you," she stuttered no more than twelve years of age, "I saw it. It moved so fast. Just before I lost consciousness. I … I saw it, kids, heading towards the wheel … so fast then I… the I."

Kurt wrapped the ringmaster's coat around her, "I'll take her to safety."

"We'll wait till you get back."

Once he did they continued on to the Ferris wheel. The only place that was still dark until they stepped in front of it. The lights were instantly turned on revealing a beautiful mixed woman with vibrant green hair and purple eyes dressed in high heeled purple boots that were attached by two equally colored straps of leather to the bikini piece. She also had on two long purple gloves with pink, black, green, and white swirled earmuffs on either ear.

"Welcome welcome," her voice was just as sexy as she looked, "To the greatest show in town!"

"Where are the children?"

"Not so fast boy," she smirked, "There are still introductions to be made." Sashaying over to a chair she turned to sit in it, "To my left," a spotlight came on revealing an Asian woman with wispy platinum hair and eyes, "Is the Korean-Japanese beauty that hales from halfway across the globe known to many as Kasumi, but to you our beloved guest as Wind. Please show them what you can do!"

Wind turned in tangent then simply disappeared. Not only could they not see her even X couldn't get a bead on her.

"Thank you for that beautiful display," she licked her lips, "This," another spotlight went off, "Handsome gentleman used to be a top college basketball pick until they realized he was a mutant hailing from the sandy beaches of Miami was born Jerome, but has recently been reborn to us as Rubberband Man. Oh and just so you know he's probably the only person more flexible than I."

Rubberband Man's body stretched until he turned his self into a ball, bounced around for a bit, and returned to normal

"Next," the spotlight lit up on a woman with tumbleweed hair perched atop the Ferris wheel dressed in ancient Greek fashion with one toe hovering over the edge, "Is Vengance. She has a way of bringing out your anger and last but not least is I," she laughed, "Vertigo and the children are on the Ferris Wheel X-Men. A Ferris Wheel that is slowly falling off its hinges as we speak. Get past us … if you can."

"Kurt get the kids out of here. The rest of you attack!"

As Kurt made for the children Tabatha aimed for Vertigo whose time bomb instead hit Rubberband Man who turned himself into a rebounding sheet in front of her. As it soared back Scott blasted it out of his way while Bobby covered Scott's right with an ice shield reflecting Wind's attack. X-23, pissed that she couldn't smell Wind, charged at her full force every time coming up empty.

A top the wheel Kurt tried to pick up a sleeping child when Vengeance landed next to him, "Does thee wish to disrupt thine master's plans?"

"But zhey are children!"

"Their plight concerns me not beast," she drew a sword, "if thee wishes to take thine quarry than thou must take it through me!"

Kurt jumped out of the way narrowly missing the blade. Thankfully it was short. No longer than the length from knee to ankle. With his tail he fended her off managing to secure the first child for departure teleporting him to the X-Jet where another child waited.

Refusing to leave his friends alone he teleported back instantly this time into the edge of her blade. Smirking at the scratch across his jaw, "Thee are predictable!" she cheered.

"You vill regret zhat," Kurt warned, "After I save zhee children."

"I can't hit her!" Tabatha cried in frustration. Vertigo was fast maneuvering herself from her throne to Tabatha far too fast for her to use her powers on her. Seeing his friend in trouble Scott sought to blast her off when he was wrapped in Ruberband Man's body.

Noticing his leader suffocating Bobby placed shields in the hopes to keep Wind at bay until he could free Scott. Freezing the creature from the back Scott managed an opening before the elastic mutant managed to yank off his visor.

"Pay attention baka."

Bobby turned around in time to see six very sharp wind blades come at him. Stuck he simply stood there watching in horror as Tabatha stepped in the way. The blades easily ripped through sections of her arms and legs.

"Tabatha," Bobby ran to her, "Why? I don't … I don't deserve this."

"Damn straight," she coughed, "Kick her ass for me."

"Tabatha!"

"Kurt we need her out of here!" Scott called up to Kurt who was having problems of his own.

**[Kitty] **

Had the gates in sight. Running with the boy in her arms she stopped when a male figure appeared before her. The moon gave his muscular chest a delicious glow disrupted only by the thick iron link chain that connected the left to the right side of the long leather ebony trench coat that flowed behind him as if it were a cape.

His low cut evergreen capris jeans revealed green striped boxers, two thick leather black belts and a chain just as thick as the one he wore over his chest hung from his pocket ending with a rather happy looking Jolly Roger.

Metal spiked boots that looked as if he had stolen them from the Kiss band's locker room looked far too big for his feet while his dirty blond grease slick hair clung to his face concealing black murderous eyes.

"Hide behind there." Kitty ordered the child, "Who are you? A servant of Apocalypse? Magneto?"

Instead of answering he simply held out his hand, inhaled deeply, and shrieked. The sound instantly made her crumple to the ground with her hands firmly covering her ears. For long moment she sat like that until she noticed the sad eyes of the boy. For his sake she could not remain here. She is an X-Men for a reason and tonight she was going to prove it.

Standing the shrieking broke into laughs then stilled. The man smiled at her, "My name is Ruckus and let's just say my allegiance is a secret."

"You stupid punk rocker you are so going to like pay for that!"

"Come let's see if you can cash that check then."

**[FERRIS WHEEL] **

Blinded Scott used his hearing to listen for Vertigo opening his eyes in time to hit her before she could strike the others. He also managed to get a glimpse of Rubberband Man wearing his visor for fun. After moving Tabatha out of the way Bobby sent a wave of ice spears upwards enough so that Vengeance turned to hit those leaving Kurt free to grab a few kids and Tabatha to take them to safety.

"Here are your glasses Scott."

"Rubberband what are you doing!" Vertigo snapped.

"What I have told him to." Jean said with one hand to her temple. The Professor had warned her to not rely on her telepathic abilities in combat but this was an emergency. Seeing a new victim Wind went for the attack but instead hit Magma's body which was unaffected by her wind blades due to the extreme heat and its effects on air.

Coming back to his senses Rubberband Man dodged Scott's blast and went to suffocate Magma with her own heat when he felt a touch to his arm and passed out.

"I see you've all made it," Vertigo announced, "Vengeance show them your might."

At once she began to sing a song in a language long forgotten. At first the words were simply melancholy, easy to ignore, when the words became passionate, all consuming. All they could hear was the rage. The everlasting rage.

"You," Bobby growled with glossed over eyes, "Should never have been leader!"

Avoiding Bobby's blast, "No one messes wit te Rogue bitch!"

Scott turned to Jean, "How could you even consider dating _him_ when you had me around! You make me so mad I just want to look you in the eyes just so I can see them obliterate before my own!"

Jean tried to fight off the voice for it called not to her but Phoenix. Looking around she saw all the others fighting amongst their selves except for the enemy who seemed to enjoy watching them battle. Avoiding Scott's blast she tried to think of a way to help the others.

**[kitty] **

"Is that all you got Girly," Rukus laughed, "You're not even worth the X on your uniform aren't you? I bet the only reason you're on the team is out of pity. Do yourself a favor and die quickly."

"You first!" Kurt stabbed him through the shoulder with his tail.

"Kurt." He helped her up. Together they quickly saved the kid.

"Are you well?"

"I can … sill fight." Her fingers were in her ear trying to clear the constant ringing.

"Good, Jean needs us and him."

**[FERRIS WHEEL] **

While Rogue was doing a hand stand with Bobby between her ankles trying to rip him in half from his core Kurt flung Rukus at her. The instant contact made her scream or more like shriek. The noise channeling out Vengeance.

"I'm," Vertigo clapped, "Impressed. Now let's try this on for size."

Whatever she did made all the X-Men go down feeling sick to their stomach, their vision swam in front of them, and they couldn't tell if they were up or down, while their brains felt as if it were spinning.

"You all look a little green." She teased, "We've got what we came for. Collect him, let's go, and Wind leave them with a parting gift."

Said gift was kicking up a wind storm so fast that the Ferris Wheel with the last five children on it fell off its frame and began to roll. Jean tried to hold it steady while Scott blasted a hole to center it in while Bobby froze it long enough to slow it down for the teleporter to get in and out.

A little while later all children were safe, but the bad guys got away. As they left Scott noticed a notecard floating from the sky. On one side was a heart, the other a kiss with the words, "We're watching XO XO."

**[MANSION] **

"Get some rest," the Professor ordered, "Except for you two."

"You cannot order me around morta – I meant sorry Professor." Jean came back after Rogue's touch.

"Ya know I like sleep right?" Rogue asked. They already briefed the Professor, had their Q&A time, attended to the wounded, and now she was more than ready to tuck in.

"Just a few more practice runs. You are still no closer to using these powers by yourself than when you started."

"The child is right," Storm said, "Sleep deprivation won't help."

"Beast gives her medicine for that."

"Medicine can only do so much."

'like his hairline' Rogue thought but said, "How about I touch Storm and get this over with?"

"That will be fine. For tonight that is."

"Peachy."

She touched Storm and the usual happened. Then she went to bed. As she scouted Jean over a bit she tried to think of the last night she simply slept. Ever since she'd been Jean-draining all her dreams had been memories of someone else's life. With a sigh she closed her eyes quickly giving into the lull of sleep.

_Dream Sequence _

"Today's the day!"

This time instead of being the person she got to watch from the side. Sitting up in her bed with the biggest smile was Storm. A young Storm with her hair braided into two pig tails with Captain Planet pajamas.

"Well I'll be…" she had figured that Storm was always in Africa until most recently. Enthralled she watched as Storm got washed and dressed in record time choosing to go with a nice airy white shoulder less blouse that had a white belt just under the bust line and tight spandex purple pants. She also put on clear strange almost solid gelatinous looking flip flops that also held a touch of purple.

On her arms she placed various pearl and amethyst bracelets. After that she pulled her hair up into a side ponytail with a purple scrunchie. From there she turned in the mirror a time or two then applied pink lip gloss, a dusting of blush, vibrant eye shadow, and some perfume.

Giggling she pulled out a wrapped gift from under her bed. The nametag hid under her rack so she couldn't see it. She followed as she ran past a child Scott and the Professor who still had some hair on his head until she hit the garage.

Inside Logan was working on his last favorite bike Black Beauty. She had never seen it but heard from Scott that he had lost it in a fight and cried for week s over the loss of his 'best friend'.

"James." Storm blushed.

"Morning Ro-ro need something?"

"I… umm I … well you see umm … well I."

Logan looked at her as if to say please finish your statement your pushing my patience when she handed him the present muttering a barely audible for you.

"It aint my birthday."

"Take it."

"I don't do presents."

"Please."

"Unless you got a new Harley in there this won't get you out of DR Sessions."

"I said take it!" she demanded punctuating her words with a clap of thunder.

Even at that age he knew better than to refuse her. Opening it Rogue watched as he pulled out his orange and blue Wolverine costume.

"I know you don't want one," she began still blushing, "But I made it so that you know umm well wherever you go that you have people who care for you here. That you are not just some government project and well I hope you accept it as … as well as my feelings Happy Valentine's Day!" she rushed the last part.

Logan sighed, "Ro-ro I've noticed lately that you've been looking at me in a different way but your feelings is not mutual." At her confused look he continued on, "Look Ro-ro I appreciate the gifts. I do, but you're not my type not to mention you've only just turned seventeen."

"I'm too young for you," her blue eyes became opal, "So I am old enough to be Ororo Monroe Queen of Africa, Weather Priestess, as well as a member of this X-Men team who risks her life every day, but not old enough for your affection!"

"I'm older than I look."

"I don't care if you're forty or four hundred!"

"The answer is no Storm."

"Will you at least wear what I made for you?"

"No."

After that the scene became so graphic she couldn't even close her eyes. The way Storm beat up Logan with so much unhinged power was simply too much for her to stomach and yet her eyes kept watching. Only when Logan couldn't move again did she stop herself running off crying to her room.

"No wonder he still keeps te costume." She walked over to him although she knew it was pointless. She couldn't alter the past no matter how much she wanted too even if it was just to ask are you ok.

_End Dream Sequence _


End file.
